Silver Bullet
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: Sakura was only 5 when her parents were slaughtered before her very eyes by vampires.It was then that she was brought to the Organization,a secret society of vampire slayers.Now 17 and a full member she is paired up with the best and possibly worst partne
1. the beginning

Silver Bullet

Summery: Sakura was only 5 when her parents were slaughtered before her very eyes by vampires. It was then that she was brought to the Organization, a secret society of vampire slayers. Now 17 and a full member she is paired up with the worst and possibly best partner ever…

Chapter 1

No forgiveness

"_Mama? Papa? Wake up!" a young child of five gently shook her parent's cold bodies. "Please wake up…I'm scared." Tears dribbled down from the deep emerald eyes as she girl cried. A dark shadow detached itself from the wall._

"_Are you frightened?" it asked the little girl. She gasped and spun staring into deep red bloodthirsty eyes. Trembling she couldn't look away. A pale hand griped her chin forcing her to look deeper into his eyes. The girl squeezed her eyes shut even if it was just to look away from those horrible red eyes. The vampire laughed, a cruel sound deep in it's throat._

"_You'll do just nicely," it whispered lowering it's fangs to the girl's neck. His clawed hands brushed back the shock of pink hair from her neck._

"_Wh-what-what are you doing?" she cried. Trying to fight of the vampire, but he was to strong. His icy grip was like shackles on her arms, pinning her on the floor. The vampire chuckled,_

"_What does it look like?" he asked her cruelly, "I'm having dinner." He brought his head back and prepared to bring his fangs down to plunge into her neck and drink the sweet nectar that was her blood._

_The girl clenched her eyes shut a lone tear fell down her cheek._

'_Mama! Papa!' _

_BANG!_

_Warm wetness splattered across the girls cheek, the vampires icy grip suddenly went slack. The girl opened her eyes in time to see the vampire turn to a fine gray ash._

_Clink_

_She looked were the vampire was and on the floor was a small silver bullet. A gloved hand appeared and picked up the small bullet. She looked up. Emerald eyes met one black one, the other was hidden by a tuft of silver hair. The lower part of the man's face was hidden by a mask. The man kneeled in front of the girl; he placed a silver rifle beside him._

"_Are you all right?" he asked gruffly. The pink haired girl nodded, a tear still unshed clings to her eye. He brushed back her hair from her shoulder and inspected her neck._

"_No puncture wounds…that's good," he muttered turning her head to get a better look, his other hand probed her neck with gentle fingers, as if checking for quickly healed wounds. As what happens when a human is changed. Satisfied he sat back on his feet and rubbed the back of his head._

_What was he gonna do with this kid? He glanced behind him and took in the bloody mess that was her family. Well she can't stay here. He concluded. Glancing back at the child he saw her staring at him in some sort of aw. He blushed and looked away._

_After a few minutes of thinking he noticed that he was rolling something between his fingers. That decided things for him, quickly giving the girl the bullet to keep her occupied he whipped of his black cloak and draped it over the young girl and picked her up. Standing now he pulled the cloaks hood up. She giggled, it was too big and it covered her eyes, which was what he wanted, she didn't need to see what had become of her family. Holding her close, and grabbing his rifle he left the mansion at a run to his black motorbike, and drove off into the night._

"_Her whole family?" the blond woman leaned against the door frame with the silver haired man. He nodded. Both watched the little girl sleeping in HQ's head office on the couch._

"_Poor thing," the woman shook her head softly causing her two long pigtails to swing from side to side on her green jacket._

"_Tsunade-sama" the blond looked at the silver haired man, and raised an eyebrow._

"_What are we going to do with her?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice as he gazed at the child._

"_The Haruno clan was one of the best vampire hunting clans out there along with the Hyuuga's, the Uzamaki's and the Uchiha's." she said, "It would be a shame to let the last living Haruno back into the world with and erased memory, easy prey to those who would want to finish off one of the biggest threats to it's race." The silver haired man nodded._

"_You'll raise her?" Tsunade asked. He continued to nod. Tsunade looked back at the girl._

"_I hope you and Anko will look after her right Kakashi." She said._

"_I hope so too," the silver haired man named Kakashi agreed and they returned their gaze back to the sleeping girl on the couch._

End of Chapter

SK: Well that's the first chapter of Silver bullet. For all those who are wondering it's a flash back, it's more like a prologue than anything else.

Sasuke: then why didn't you put 'prologue' at the beginning?

"SK: because it's more exciting this way.

Sasuke: you're weird.

SK: thank you now do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: -sigh- SadowKitty doesn't own Naruto or any thing related to that dobe. She does own this story so keep your mitts off.

SK: -Swak- don't be mean to our readers!


	2. And so it beginsfor real this time

Silver Bullet

SK: welcome to chapter 2…love me people I decided to write two chapters in a row…

Sasuke/Neji/Gaara: we don't love you.

SK: ouch I'm hurt

Gaara: good

SK:…uh huh…-randomlyhugsGaara-

Gaara: AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Sasuke/Neji:… sweatdrop

Sakura: boys…SadowKitty does not own Naruto or anything related to it but this story and all OC's that might appear.

"SK: -far off voice- please review!!!

Chapter 2

_'Mama! Papa!'_

_'Sakura-chan run! __Go! Hide in here!_

_'No Mama I wanna stay with you!'_

_'Sakura please!'_

_'MAMA!'_

_'I love you, Sakura…' Sakura… Sakura…_

"Sakura…Sakura," the pink haired teen grumbled in the passenger seat of the car still not awake. Her silver haired foster father let out a sigh.

'Teens' he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. 'Anko will kill me if she's late for her first day of this school' it was Sakuras third high school, then Kakashi got an evil gleam I his eyes. Cautiously he leaned forward until his mouth (through his mask) was right by her ear.

"Sakura…" he called softly.

"meh" she mumbled and turnd her head.

"Saaakura…" he called again, she murmured in her sleep. Kakashi's eye twitched. Then he yelled,

"VAMPIRE!"

"SONOVVABITCH!" she yelled sitting up straight in her seat. Kakashi chuckled as Sakura glared at the students staring at them as they crossing in front of their car. Se then turned her attention to the school. It was a big building in the basic high school shape, all red brick. The Konoha flag flapped on the poll in the front yard.

"Shit…" she muttered feeling cross. 'I hate this damn school already' she eyed the students lagging in front of the school gates. They all wore the same uniform, red vest, white blouse and red skirt for the girls, whit shirt red pants for the boys…great. Sakura scowled she hated uniforms but it wasn't so bad, she liked red. She flicked her shoulder length pink hair over her shoulder as she glared at her perverted foster father with piercing green eyes. Kakashi looked at her squarely,

"Shall we?" he asked. Sakura snorted and grabbed her black carrier bag with crimson trimming and stepped out of the car. He followed suit catching up with her easily before she hit someone. For a an almost 30 year old he was pretty cool looking, in a long black trench coat he wore open and black t-shirt he wore underneath. The black Cargo pants and combats boots set it all together and with the mask he looked…well for an almost 30 year old…hot. While the girls gaped at him the guys drooled over Sakura…she wasn't wearing the uniform since she didn't get it yet. She wore a black denim mini skirt with ripped fishnet tights and knee high black combat boots. She wore a dark crimson corset over a black halter top that showed her spiral/wavy tattoo that stretched from her shoulder to color bone, with fingerless gloves that reached to just below her shoulders.

She glared at them all as if to say, 'Fuck You'

Kakashi chuckled at this and steered her down the hall to the principal's office.

Inside the office was a mess, the secretary was running every wear getting things faxed and photocopied. Sakura raised an eyebrow and snorted. Kakashi eyed her, 'she's lightening up, that means she's waking up. Good' it seemed the principal was already talking to someone behind closed door(s). Well more like yelling. Sakura sat down on a conveniently placed chair and sat, blasting her I-pod up to full volume. Kakashi rolled his eyes and went up to the secretary.

"Excuse me," he said the secretary stopped in her tracks and gaped at him, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm here with the new student Haruno Sakura." He said smiling even behind his mask.

"O-oh, ye-yes of course." She sat down at her desk and typed rapidly. Suddenly the printer beeped and a sheet of paper came out. The secretary snatched the piece of paper and handed it to Sakura. "This is your schedule," she said pleasantly and then gave her a handbook, "This is all the school rules and what you need to know." Sakura nodded silently earning a glare from her foster father, she sighed.

"Thank you miss…"

"Shizune,"

"Miss Shizune" Sakura concluded. The door to the principles office wrenched open to reveal a severely pissed off woman with long blond hair and blue eyes with a purple diamond tattooed on her forehead. Sakura inwardly smirked at this.

'Cool teach!' she seemed to have been shouting at the blond haired youth with the mischievous blue eyes and weird whisker scars on his cheeks.

"And another you little brat!" she yelled at the teen who was just grinning back like an idiot.

Shizune cleared her throat.

"If I hear you do THAT again I swear I will…"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called grabbing the woman's attention.

"What?!" she yelled, Sakura smirked even more. Shizune pointed to Sakura. Her attention wavered, the blond tried to sneak past but Tsunade caught him by the color as he past.

"Naruto you will show the new student, miss…"

"Sakura,"

"Sakura around to her first class," she smiled icily to the kid who just nodded as he eyed Sakura, she just glared at him.

'prick'

He nodded and she let him go, he went to the door and opened it clearly waiting for her to go through. Kakashi hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Be careful"

"I can take care of my self," she replied tartly.

"It's not you I'm worried about." He said dryly causing the girl to laugh.

"Ehem!" the blond named Naruto coughed. Sakura gave Kakashi one last hug then strolled after the blond.

They walked for a couple of seconds before the blond turned his piercing blue yes to Sakura.

"So what's your name?" he asked pleasantly as he placed his arms behind his head.

'Wow he's dense', "My name is Haruno Sakura," she said. Watching him out of the corner of her eyes she noticed him start at her family name. He turned his gaze to hers and held it; his eyes stared deep into her emerald ones. Sakura smirked,

"Vampire hunter?" she asked the boy nodded, "Same, I just got transferred here, what's your name and specialty?"

"Uzamaki Naruto," He said, Sakura nodded in recognition, "I specialize in up close and personal." He grinned a fox's grin. Sakura let out a low whistle Naruto was good enough and fast enough to get close enough to a vampire and stick him were it hurts, killing him or paralyzing him depending on the situation. They turned a corner and hushed while they passed a couple girls who stared at Sakura's clothes, they were whispering before they were even out of earshot. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what about you?'' Naruto asked as they climbed the stairs, "is it true you live with Kakashi?"

"yep," Sakura nodded, "He taught me everything I know." It was Naruto's turn to let out a whistle.

"That means you…"

"I specialize in Sharp Shooting" Sakura finished with a wicked smile. Sharp Shooting was different from Snipering although she could do that to. Sharp Shooting is when you shoot from close to medium range and while you're moving with all sorts of guns.

"Damn, Kakashi was the best until he retired." Nartuo said as they reached a door that read, "Mr. Iruka: English"

"This is your home room," Naruto said, "it's mine too, and teme's" he opened the door to reveal a plain old white class room with windows on one side. A man with brown hair and a scare across his nose stood at the front, he was yelling at the class to be quiet. Naruto strode in and grabbed the teacher's attention. Sakura hung back at the door observing the class.

'No need to draw attention to myself,' she thought, 'yet' the teacher glanced at her and nodded to Naruto who took his seat next to another empty seat. Sakura assumed from the way Naruto shook his head that some one, 'Teme' maybe, was supposed to be there. The teacher called one last time and threatened people with detentions and bad grades for them to quiet down.

"Okay people we have a new student," a murmur went up in the class, Iruka waited for them to quiet down before continuing, "She's just transferred from Tokyo and is not used to the small towns yet," that sent up a laugh, Konoha was not a 'small town' it was bigger then Tokyo. He beckoned to Sakura. She let out a sigh and stepped forward.

"This is Haruno Sakura," he introduced. Sakura saw a few heads twitch at her last name again.

'How many vampire hunters are in this school?' she thought. The girls in the class were split from glaring at her because of her clothes to aw because of her tattoo and some were smiling at her as if to say, 'thank god someone I can relate to.'

"Yo! As the teach said my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 17, this is my…," she stopped to think, "…5th high school (I think) and yes this is my natural colour, I like black and crimsion, I don't like fake people who try to be my friends for their own gain and I don't like sluts. Now were may I sit?" she asked the teacher. The teacher looked around, Nartuo pointed madly at the seat next to him but Iruka ignored him maybe it was because over half the boys were doing the same. Finally he pointed to the seat beside the girl with two buns on her head. Sakura nodded and sat down.

"'sup? I'm Tenten." She said turning to her. Sakura nodded, "Sakura as you might have heard." Tenten nodded.

"So you're a Haruno huh?" Sakura looked at her.

"How many of us are in this school?" Sakura asked exasperated. Tenten grinned, "Just 13," Sakura looked at her. Tenten shrugged,

"HQ is near by."

"Anymore in this class?" Sakura asked gazing over the class, she had already picked out a couple people who might be in the Organization.

"Yeah, there's Hyuuga Neji," She shaid pointing to a pale eyed guy with long brown hair, " he's a Sniper, Hyuuga Hinata, she's in Intelligence, Yamanaka Ino and Shikamaru Nara, they're in reaserch. You already now Naruto," Tenten pointed to the seat next to him, "And that's were you usually see Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura raised an eyebrow, four top vampire hunting clans in one class, interesting.

"So what do you do?" Sakura asked leaning her head on her hand.

"I'm like Naruto, up close and personal. You?"

"Sharp Shooter."

"I see, well Sasuke is a Sword Master." Sakura almost fell out of her chair.

"A Sword Master?!" she asked eyes wide. Tenten nodded. A Sword Master was the top of the up close and personal. They were almost as fast as a vampire and just as lethal. Their aim was better then a Sharp Shooter's.

The door slammed open Sakura and Tenten turned to look, 90 of the girls in the class opened their blouses further down and hiked up their skirts.

'Sluts' the two girls thought then Sakura saw why. The male that came in was tall and solidly built. He wore his shirt half open and his pants baggy, his hair was coal black which was a nice contrast to his pale skin. But those didn't compare to his eyes, those dark deep pools of onyx, that locked onto her own emerald ones, those eyes were ones you could drown in. Sakura shook her head to free herself from his spell; although he was…attractive…there was something about him that left a sour taste in her mouth. Tenten leaned over to whisper to her,

"That's Uchiha Sasuke," she said, "The Sword Master, don't fall to hard for him, he's cold to everyone, like dry ice,"

"Hey TEME!" Came a cry.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Well almost everyone," she finished. Sakura snorted.

Sasuke walked past the pink haired girl that had caught his eye. She had the smell of a hunter about her. Shaking his head he walked over to Naruto and placed himself down as the teacher sent some of the girls down to the office for revealing too much.

"Who's that?" Sasuke jerked his head in the ink girl's direction. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Like you care?" the blond asked. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto chuckled.

"That's Sakura…**Haruno **Sakura." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her name.

"Really?" Naruto nodded not noticing Sasuke's unusual interest in the girl. Neji who sat in front of them did. He turned to face the Uchiha.

"Don't even think about it Uchiha, remember who killed her family," he said softly so no one else heard him.

"More like **what** killed her family," Sasuke muttered darkly placing his head in his hand, his gaze constantly drifting to the pink haired girl name Sakura.

End of chapter

SK: oooh what is it that Sakura instinctively doesn't like about Sasuke? Got any guesses?

Sakura: I do!

SK: you already know the plot.

Sasuke:…I'm a what? -reading script-

SK: -snags- not for you! -hits him with script-

Naruto: this is going to be interesting.

Kakashi: right real interesting.

SK: -streatching Sasuke's mouth- just for that you get to do the disclaimer!

Kakashi: no I don't it was done at the beggining of this chapter.

SK: then you can do it next chapter.

Kakashi: damn.

Tsunade: -burp- REVIEW! Hick


	3. VampirewhoWasn't

Silver Bullet

SK: LIKE OMG!

Gaara: -wakes up- what?

SK: you actually sleep…

Gaara: no I don't

SK: what ever anyways 9 REVIEWS AT ONCE OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! And you apparently love me.

Sasuke/Gaara/Neji: no we don't

SK: wow you're mean…plus I wasn't talking to you.

Sasuke:…

Neji:…

Gaara: -gloom-

SK: HEY KAKASHI! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kakashi: damn, SadowKitty does not own Naruto if she did Sakura would kick Sasuke's ass.

Anyways special thanks too…

**Crazyevilgirl**

**Sasusakufan2357**

**Coscat**

**Emokid.1992**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**Warrior- airbender**

**Sakuratwin13**

**Cookies321**

I love you guys!

Chapter 3

_Recap_

_"More like __**what**__ killed her family," Sasuke muttered darkly placing his head in his hand, his gaze constantly drifting to the pink haired girl name Sakura._

"Sakura it's time for gym…" Tenten shook her new friend who had fallen asleep in math.

"Wha…" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Gym," Tenten repeated, "We gotta tone it down a bit so the civilians don't catch on,"

"Gotcha," Sakura stood up and stretched with a yawn. Tenten looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"You're not a total bitch like you were this morning," she pointed out.

"Oh…that's because I didn't have my coffee this morning. It was straight from the plain to here so I didn't get a chance to grab a cup or three," Tenten nodded. The two girls walked down the hall ignoring the stares and whispers that followed Sakura and her appearance. She just glared at them and they ran. Tenten chuckled as she pushed open the changing room doors.

"I don't suppose you brought a change of clothes?" Tenten asked, pulling on her gym uniform. Sakura shook her head.

"That's what I thought," Tenten muttered.

"What's wrong? We can just tell the teach that I'm a new student and nuthin' will be the wiser,"

"You mean no one,"

"Whatever," Sakura waved her hand dismissing the correction.

"It's not that I'm worried about you being forced to join in because that will happen, but the teachers reaction," Sakura looked at her confusingly as she followed her to the gym. But she got her answer soon enough.

"Hello my Youthful student!" a man came up to them as they entered the room. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"What…The …Fuck?" she said. The gym teacher wore a green spandex suit and a red belt. Was that orange leg warmers? And what the hell is with his hair?

The teacher stopped scant inches from her face nearly blinding her with his teeth.

"Nice eyebrows," she said poking one with her finger. Did it twitch? Sasuke on the other side of the gym heard this and snorted. He walked over swiftly, ignoring the wistful sighs that followed him.

"Gai-sensei," he said in a deep but pleasant voice, "That's a new student Haruno Sakura," the gym teacher swiveled to look at the Uchiha and back at Sakura.

"Hi," she said with a little wave, then she ducked away from the creepy teacher and sat on the bleachers, Sasuke followed her. When he sat down he felt the cool hardness of a blade against his skin.

"Okay vampire," Sakura hissed as she pressed the silver blade she kept with her at all times against his side, "I don't give a fuck if you're an Uchiha, Tell me who the hell you are stalking before I slice you open right here and now." Sasuke chuckled and flashed her a smirk, a fang peeked from the corner of his mouth.

"Number one that will cause a scene," He twisted and gripped her wrist in an icy hand, Sakura tried to pull back but found her hand stuck.

"Number two," he whispered leaning into her ear,

"Vampire or _not_ we're on the same side," she shivered from the feel of his breath on her neck,

"Number three, that blade of yours won't kill me like other vampires, it will only hurt." Sakura started. 'Like other vampires?' she thought.

"Well at least it would hurt you," she snapped back. He smirked all traces of fangs were gone. Sakura frowned vampires couldn't do that.

"And finally," Sasuke continued, "I'm not a vampire." He let her go and in a flash was with the rest of the class when the teacher called them. Sakura rubbed her wrist trying to regain the feeling in her arm. Why didn't anyone see that? She thought as she watched the vampire-who-wasn't play basketball.

XXX

"I see you and Sasuke have made acquaintances," Tenten said catching up after gym class. Sakura winced; she could still feel his icy grip on her wrist.

"You can say that…" she muttered darkly. Tenten nodded and slung an arm around her shoulder,

"He's not bad." She said Sakura shrugged her arm off.

"He's a vampire," She said coldly. Tenten shook her head.

"No he's not," and she left for her next class leaving Sakura behind with a confused look on her face.

XXX

It was evening when Sakura arrived at HQ. She turned off her bike, and stepped off it. Her black shiny leather pants shone as her heeled black boots clicked on the pavement heading towards the run down building. She slung her leather jacket over her shoulder, holding on to it with one hand, her black low cut tank top showed her tattoo and a little cleavage. Reaching the door she looked around the ally and saw no one, looking up at the full moon she saw no ones shadows on the rooftops, her foster father had taught her to be careful. She pushed open the door and walked into a dusty entryway, to her left was a stairway that entered into a living room, all the furniture was covered with white stained sheets, to her right was a dinning room decorated the same way. Wallpaper peeled from the walls and paintings hung crookedly.

'Interesting,' she thought and made her way down stairs. Dust rose to meet her as her boots made tracks on the dust-coated floor. The stairs squeaked despite her efforts to stay on the edges were they are less likely to creek. Finally she reached the bottom and made her way through a door half off its hinges and crossed the dark room to a hanging lonely against the blank wall. Pushing it aside Sakura reviled a more up to date door.

It was a dull steel laced with silver to keep vampires away. Nodding Sakura pushed a button, a small computer screen flipped open beside the door. Sakura typed in the password on the digital screen and hit enter. The screen flipped back and Sakura stepped back as the door sunk into itself the slid aside to reveal a dark path. As soon as Sakura stepped in the door slid shut behind her leaving her in complete darkness. Then a small light flicked to life by her feet and same on the other side. More flicked on lighting up the corridor she was in marking a path way in light. And not the crappy yellow lights you see at the movie theater, these were blue white lights.

'These must be the new UV lights Kakashi-tousan was talking about,' she thought in awe.

"The one that burn vampires,'' she turned and there was Sasuke behind her, with a scowl/smirk on his face. Sakura pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"You're fast," he said bluntly.

"What do you want vampire?" she asked coldly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not…oh never mind just follow me," he sighed, ducking under her knife he strode down the lighted path, Sakura stayed put. A few yards later Sasuke looked back and saw her still standing there.

"You coming?" he asked. Sakura scowled and followed…at a distance. They walked in silence neither one of them talking, Sakura was fine with this and, so it seemed, was Sasuke.

The end of the corridor had a door similar to the outer door but this one was pure silver.

"Not taking any chances are you?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke shrugged and placed a hand against the door. Sakura expected him to scream in agony like all vampires do when in contact with silver, that's why their bullets were made of the precious metal. But Sasuke looked no more than a little annoyed as his skin made contact with the door. The door fully opened Sakura got a look at the Organizations HQ. It was a maze of halls that led in one direction and another, Sasuke took the left hall and Sakura followed, it led them to a large open room filled with people. It had two floors that opened to the center. Sakura followed the Vampire-who-wasn't (I love that) down the steps into the large room.

"SAKURA-CAAAN" now if Sakura was a normal human she would have been tackled by the blond who was her friend, but she wasn't, she just stood aside as Naruto went flying past her into Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't beside her like she thought he was. He was suddenly behind her, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Nice," he murmured. Sakura shuddered, she wasn't sure if she liked him being that close to her. Standing straight Sasuke stared down at the blond on the floor.

"Dobe," he said.

"Teme," Naruto replied. He got up and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Tenten told me she pointed out the others but I don't think you've actually met them," he led her away to a table were Sakura saw Tenten waving, Sasuke followed silently.

"Hi Sakura!" Tenten stood up and hugged her. Sasuke sat down pulling a sheathed Kunsanagi Katana (1) from its clasps on his back, and placing it beside him. Releasing her Tenten gripped her arm and turned her to face the group. She pointed to the guy with the long brown hair. Up close Sakura could see his eyes were a pale, pale lilac with no pupils,

"That's Neji," she said, Neji raised a hand in greeting, next she pointed to a girls beside him. She had long black/purple hair and Neji's eyes, "That's Hinata his cousin," Hinata nodded and looked down. "That loud blond with the pony tail is Ino and the guy that looks like Sasuke with a hair cut is Sai." The two mentioned looked up.

"Hi!" the blond, Ino, said enthusiastically. Sai gave her a cheap smile and returned to his conversation with Ino. Next she pointed to a guy who had a brown pineapple for a ponytail and who looked like he was sleeping in his food.

"That lazy-ass is Shikamaru," Shikamaru raised a hand at the mention of his name but didn't raise his head," another blond next to him smacked him on the head,

"Fine greeting you give," She turned to Sakura and offered a hand, "Hi I'm Temari, I don't go to your school," Sakura took the offered hand. Another guy next to him who looked like he let his little sister lay with a purple marker on his face and dress him in a weird cat hat turned to her,

"I'm Kankuro, and this silent freak," He jerked his thumb towards a youth with spiky red hair and pale jade eyes with dark circles around them and a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji for "love", "is Gaara," Gaara flicked his eyes in her direction and went back to staring straight ahead of him.

"Yo, to those who didn't meet me this morning, my name id Haruno Sakura," Temari nodded,

"So you're the Haruno, fun." Kankuro poked her,

"She's not your play thing sis," he said, he explained to Sakura "Me, Temari and Gaara are siblings" he said Sakura nodded. Sasuke stood up and walked over,

"Hey we need to see the commander," he said dryly. Sakura nodded glumly,

'Why was he coming?' and said her good byes to the group and followed the vampire-who-wasn't again. This time he led her down a set of stairs and along a brightly lit corridor to a big iron door. Knocking they waited until they heard the, 'come in' and opened and went in.

"Sakura welcome," said Tsunade from her desk. Sakura stared at her for a minute before asking,

"Aren't you my principal?" Tsunade let out a bark of laughter.

"Yes but not because I want to be,"

"Then why…?" Sasuke leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Gambling," he said, Sakura mouthed 'oh' as Sasuke straightened. Tsunade watched then knowing exactly what he said.

"Sakura you are a Sharp Shooter am I correct?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade looked at her.

"Long range and short range?" again Sakura nodded. Tsunade leaned back in her big comfy looking chair.

"The Organization has teams made up of two, some times we combine teams to track down bigger targets," Sakura nodded, "Usually we have one long range or one medium range working with a short range, it's just easier that way." Sakura didn't like were this was going and from the look on Sasuke's face neither did he, "Sasuke is short range to medium range, you are long to short range." Sakura didn't like this at all.

"You can see were I'm going with this…"

Sasuke slammed his fist down on her table, his eyes shone red with three black coma things swirling around in them, he bared his now visible fangs,

"I work alone," he hissed, Tsunade looked unshaken.

"You sure your not a vampire?" Sakura asked her eyebrow raised, Sasuke swung around and glared at her, Tsunade smirked at the twitch at the corner of Sasukes mouth that went unnoticed by Sakura,

'They'll work just fine together,' out loud she said, "I am aware of your work record Sasuke," drawing his attention back to her, "But policy states that you must work with a partner and Sakura's qualifications evenly counterbalances yours," She said. Sakura held her breath,

'Great now I'm stuck with a vampire to work with, and he's an ice cube at that, perfect just perfect!' Sakura felt like smashing her head against the closest wall. Slowly Sasuke calmed down, while he did Tsunade looked at Sakura,

"By the way, despite what you think, He's not a vampire." Sasuke straightened and looked at Tsunade with his normal blank of all emotion onyx eyes. Fangs were no wear to be seen, although he still had some claw left. Tsunade looked at them,

"You'll do it?" Sasuke nodded stiffly, Sakura sighed,

"Do I have a choice?" Tsunade shook her head, "Fine."

"Good," The boss smiled, "Your first assignment is…"

End of chapter

SK: ooooh what is Sasuke? And why do people say he's not a vampire when he obviously is? Hmmm? JI GAI(2): Sasuke's Past

1) _Kunsanagi Katana_: It's a kind of shinobi sword that's similar to a Katana but the way it's made and the way it's held and used are different, think Sasuke in Shippuuden.

2) _Ji Gai_: It means "Next Time"


	4. Sasuke's Past

Silver Bullet

SK: wooooot chapter…what chapter is it?

Sasuke: you're the author…and you don't know which chapter you're writing?

SK: well, yeah it's kinda easy to foeget which one I'm on,

Sasuke: that is the saddest thing I have ever heard,

SK: well it's not my fault I'm working on three other fan fics! I'm kinda frazzled right now.

Sasuke: then slow down or put one on hold…

SK: GASP! How can you say that, cries

Sasuke: uhh SadowKitty doesn't own Naruto, only this story. Good god woman STOP CRYING!

SK: sniff please review.

**Review thanks!**

**animequeen100**

**Coscat**

**Sasusakufan2357**

**Darkside 5454**

**And special thanx and congrats to ****emo.kid1992**** the only one so far to guess what the hell Sasuke is! Brownies for you!**

_Recap_

_"You'll do it?" Sasuke nodded stiffly, Sakura sighed,_

_"Do I have a choice?" Tsunade shook her head, "Fine." _

_"Good," The boss smiled, "Your first assignment is…"_

Chapter 4: Sasuke's Past

"You in position yet?" Sasuke's cold voice came through the communicator in Sakura's ear.

"No I'm still at the base getting drunk with Naruto, " was Sakura's sarcastic reply. She could feel rather than hear Sasuke's chuckle at the other end of the line.

"Shut up Vampy," Sakura said as she placed the silencer at the end of her rifle. Lying flat on her stomach, she lowered the weapon until she could see through the scope perfectly. Carefully she eyes the vampires as they idly sat together in the open, fresh from hunting. She didn't even need the infrared or night vision scopes she had brought, the full moon was bright enough.

"Idiots," she muttered under her breath, they were a loud noisy group with not much sense. Picking up a little hum she sang quietly to her self,

"Eeny meeny miny moe," as she moved the target from one vampire to another, "Catch a Vampire by the throat, if he hollers pull it out, eeny meeny miny moe, 6-4-2, I choose…" she settled her target on the obvious leader of the group, a big beefy male with muscles like rocks, and shaggy brown hair, his arms boasted many complicated tattoos,

"…you" she finished and pulled the trigger. The silver bullet spun through the air faster then a vampire could see and buried itself into the leaders skull, bursting its way through his brain and splattering it on the wall beside him. The reaction was stupendous, the others jumped up and ran hissing and screaming towards the exit, Sasuke already stood there, red eyes gleaming, one hand held the sheath as the other gripped the handle, of his Kunsanagi, in one swift motion he leaped foreword and drew his sword at the same time, cleanly slicing off the head of an advancing vampire, he then dropped to avoid the slash from another vampire's claws, pivoting on one knee he brought up his sword again and cut the offender in two. By now the other, weaker vampires were retreating, Sasuke didn't wait to see if anymore stayed to fight him, he knew Sakura would finish them off. He sprinted after them cutting them down without mercy. Sakura cheered through the headset as the last one fell. He brushed his sweat soaked bangs from his face, and turned to look at his partner on top of the building next to him. He shook his head at her calls, and started heading towards where they parked their bikes.

"Nice one Vampy," She said in mock scorn, "I don't supposed you could…OH FUCK!" Sasuke jerked at her sudden swearing.

"Sasuke you bastard! You missed one!" quickly he span on his heel and ran towards his partners location.

Sakura ducked the swing meant for her head, crouched she brought her leg in and snapped it out catching her opponent on the knee. The bone shattered under the force of her kick. The vampire screeched it's fury. Sakura took a look at it's eyes and wished she hadn't they were blood red with absolutely no pupil. This was a vampire gone berserk, driven on the need for blood. Sakura pulled out her knife and slashed at the vampire. It skipped away ginning manically. Drool trickled from it's mouth as it looked at her.

"Blood," it crooned, loving the taste of that word on it's mouth, "Blood." Sakura straightened and gazed at the vampire, almost pitying it, but then she remembered how her parent's died.

"Simple being of darkness and hate," she said reciting the epilogue that was written for situations like this, "Reflect on life, and repent you sins, feel the pain of your victims," the vampire tensed at the beginning, crouching as if ready to pounce, Sakura did not move, "For you have been…" it attacked, Sasuke darted out of the shadows of the roof top coming under it, he raised his sword cutting off its head,

"...Eliminated." Sakura finished, as she and Sasuke watched the vampire slowly turn to ashes.

XXX

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked Sakura glanced at him. They were seated on top of a hill watching an amusement park. Sakura's leather jacket lay beside her. She scratched her head with a gloved hand.

"Dunno," she said letting her hand drop. Her pink hair fluttered behind her. Sasuke watched her face, seeing sadness and pain in her eyes. He let out a sigh and fell back lying on his back, his long black biker coat fanned out beneath him. He, like Sakura, wore all black, from the muscle shirt to the baggy pants and combat boots. Sakura sat Indian stile with her legs crossed. She tuned her body and leaned over his face. Although his eyes were shut he made a face at her,

"What?"

"I was wondering…" Sakura said simply, Sasuke opened his eye, Sakura continued.

"What are you?"

"Half," Sasuke said closing his eye. Sakura scowled.

"Half what?" Damn she was stubborn. Sasuke smirked opening both eyes to see her expression.

"Half and Half." Sakura let out a frustrated sound and brought her fist down towards his face, Sasuke dodged, barley, noting the dent she made in the ground. Sighing he closed his eyes as if thinking. (Whoa) when he opened them again his eyes were sober,

"My mother was a vampire who fell in love with my father," he started, "She came from a powerful vampire clan, and was looked down upon for loving and marrying my father. My parents managed to keep the fact that she was a vampire from the rest of my Fathers clan for about 7 years. When they found out, I was about 5. They forced us to live on the outskirts of the village were my clan lived. My mother didn't dare go back to her clan, nor did she want to bring me into the range of my family," behind his deep onyx eyes was a whirlwind of emotion.

_"Sasuke-kun time to get up…you have to go to school now,"_ his mothers voice.

_"Sasuke-kun what would you like for lunch?" "Sasuke-kun! What happened?"_ "She would always cry when I would come home bruised by my cousins," he continued, Sakura stared at him.

'But he said he wasn't a vampire…'

"Eventually I started to avoid them, learning less visible routs home and to school, I never had friends fearing how they would treat me. But I was happy with my mother. When I was 7 Mother received a communication form her clan, they said they were willing to take her back if she left me behind and submitted to their punishment," Sasuke smirked in spite of himself, a sad smirk but a smirk all the same.

"Mother was stubborn, she immediately said no, and a week later they hit." His eyes turned red with the black comas, and he sat up.

"My mother sent me to gather berries for a pie she was making. Today I wonder if she knew…they hit around dusk, from what I can tell, they captured my mother first and made her watch as they slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, leaving my father for last, then, they killed her." Sasuke was silent for a moment a frown on his face, "I don't know what happened after I got back, they were gone, the vampires, all that was left of my mother was a pile of ashes but I was too young to know that. My father was dying."

_"Tousan? Where's kaa-san?"_

_"Sasuke-kun?" blood trickled out of his mouth and onto the ground, the scent was appealing to the small boy but not irresistible. the head of the Uchiha clan raised a bloody hand and cupped his young son's cheek, he smiled, tears built up at the corner of his eyes._

_"You're alive…that's…good……." His hand fell from the boy's cheek. He closed his eyes and opened them no more._

Sasuke was silent. He didn't need to hear the girl beside him retch in disgust over his weakness. He stiffened then relaxed as a pair of arms, Sakura's arms, circled his shoulders in a hug instead. Not the reaction he was expecting. He didn't feel the wetness from her eyes through his jacket.

"Gomenasai(1), Sasuke," she whispered into his back, he heard her and hastily wiped a tear threatening to fall from his face before she could notice. No one hade ever shown him compassion except his mother, well maybe Naruto felt compassion but didn't show it. He is a guy after all. After a moment she drew back and brushed away tears that still clung to her face. She was frowning in a thoughtful way.

"You're an Uchiha," she said.

"Yes we covered that when we met," Sasuke said.

"Your mother was a Vampire and your father was an Uchiha and they were a human clan, so…you're half vampire, half human." She concluded. Sasuke nodded.

"Under the definition, that means I'm a half vampire not a half human," he said. Sakura nodded, still looking thoughtful,

"But, the definition of vampire doesn't fit me either," Sasuke continued. Sakura looked up surprised.

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked, "Vampires need blood to sustain life. They are irresitably attracted to the smell and taste." Sakura nodded a bit confused,

"I don't." Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's why they keep telling me you're not a vampire." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah, I can drink blood I f I wanted, or if I need a quick energy boost but I wont get addicted to it like normal vampires."

"So you're not classified as a vampire because you don't fit the definition" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"But you're not called human because your still half a vampire." Again Sasuke nodded.

"So what are you," she asked. Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Good question,"

"Despite the weird eye, claw, fang sui you got goin' you seem pretty normal." Sakura said.

"Sharingan," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Sharingan," Sasuke said, "It's what I call my eye thing." Sakura mouthed an "oh".

"Those traits only show if I'm feeling a strong emotion, like anger, or when I'm excited or fighting."

"I'm surprised no one at school hasn't ratted you out yet."

"Ha ha funny you are not." They stared out over the amusement park for a moment. Then Sakura got an idea.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her, "Let's go have some fun," She said jerking her head towards the park. Sasuke stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I never thought that you would be so…"

"Smart?"

"Easy going." Sakura shrugged.

"So you coming?" she asked.

"Aren't we on duty?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged again.

"Pull that stick outta your ass, does it look like we're doing anything?" she shot back with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Aw come on Sasuke…" Sakura pouted, "We can make fun of the haunted house," that sealed the deal. He stood up abruptly grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the park.

The park was a blaze of bright lights and bright sounds. People shouted selling stuff, trying to entice people to play their games. Sasuke headed straight for the Haunted House.

Sasuke laughed as Sakura jumped on him with a yell when she was surprised inside the house earning him a punch. He was rubbing his arm when they left, for a human she hit hard.

Strolling around Sakura spotted a shooting gallery were a big guy was boasting to a group of girls. Raising an eyebrow she skipped over and asked to play. The big guy laughed his head off when he saw a 'little girl' pick up the BB gun. Sasuke watched quite amused. From the short time he has known Sakura, he knew that this guy said the wrong thing. Professionally Sakura took aim and fired. The big guy's jaw dropped as she hit every target. Bellowing that she had cheated as Sakura was handed her prize the big guy charged her Sakura didn't move. The big guy pulled back his fist preparing to hit her when Sasuke gripped his wrist and gave it a painful twist. Howling the big guy grabbed his wrist in pain as the pair walked away, Sakura giggling as she showed Sasuke the stuffed bat she won.(XD)

They didn't spend all their time goofing around. They killed a group of five vampires stalking the kiddie's slides.

"Slime," Sakura muttered as they watched the last vampire turn to ash, "Stalking children, they're worse then trash" Sasuke who was reporting the incident, heard her and nodded his agreement. Finishing he flipped the cell phone closed and grabbed her arm dragging her towards the roller coaster, that would brighten her mood.

"AAAAAH!" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs gripping Sasuke's arm as he laughed when they went sped down the 90-degree drop. She may have been scared shit but he was right it took her mind off things.

"How the Hell are you not scared?" Sakura demanded of her quickly growing best friend.

"Uh, Vampire-Human," He reminded her with a smirk. Scowling Sakura glared at him with a look that said _'Tell me or feel pain!'_

"I've done crazier things when I've been fl…" he was cut off when the beeper on the cell phone went off.

"Crap," Sakura muttered. Another sighting. Sighing they left the park to go hunt another vampire. But not before a certain Sasuke Fan girl saw them.

XXX

"Earth to Sakura!" Sakura let out a big yawn as she stretched from her Math class nap. Tenten grinned.

"Late night?" she asked like the devil. Sakura glared at her still not awake.

"Shut up," Standing she stretched again and picked up her bag and walked towards her next class in 10 minutes. She shuddered when she remembered it was science, the subject taught by what she was sure a vampire, or a Michael Jackson wannabe who had forgotten what she I mean '_He'_' looked like. She was talking to Tenten as she walked; the same fan girl who had seen her at the park stuck out her foot, meaning to trip her. Sakura neatly dodged and punched her with out breaking eye contact with Tenten; the hall as in silent awe then out whipped the cell phones.

"Sakura! Tenten!" the two girls turned to see Ino dragging Hinata with her,

"Nice punch! I never liked that wore."

"Bitch," Sakura muttered darkly.

"You're going to have to be careful now," Hinata said quietly.

"Why?" Sakura looked at her friend questioningly.

"That was Jessica(2), she's the head of the Uchiha fan club." Hinata continued in her quiet voice.

"Yeah she doesn't like people who steal the spot light from her, intentionally or not. And she can get nasty."

"Good for her," Sakura yawned again her hand comically in front of her mouth. Someone stuck a cup under her nose. She instantly picked up the sent of coffee. Opening her eyes she took the cup from Neji.

"Thanks," she said with feeling as he passed more to the others. Neji shrugged,

"With our lives, it's a necessity," he said the others nodded. He handed Hinata some hot chocolate. Answering Sakura's unspoken question Hinata spoke,

"I can't have coffee it makes me paranoid," She said taking a sip. The other nodded grimly.

"I don't think 'Paranoid' is the right word," Sasuke said. Everyone but Sakura jumped, they hadn't heard him come up, and Sakura just took a sip of coffee.

"You don't want to see her when she's had coffee," Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakuras drink and drank from it. Bad mistake. In a flash he was on the ground with his arm pinned against his back. The coffee cup flew in the air spinning. Only the natural centripetal force (3) kept the coffee from going everywhere. Everyone watched as the cup sailed gracefully through the air and land bottom down, with its entire coffee still in it, in Sakura's waiting hand. She took a drink.

"Never. Touch. My. Coffee Goddammit!!" She hissed. She took another swing and let him go. Sasuke stood and wiped of imaginable dirt from his clothes with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Hahahahahaha! Teme! What did you do?!" Naruto and Sai ran up to them. Sakura took another drink letting the warm liquid calm her nerves. (How?) When she looked at her friends again she saw Naruto in a Headlock and Sai laughing while Tenten and Ino were betting.

"Itai! Sakura-caaaan help meee!" Naruto cried struggling to breack Sasuke's hold.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked.

"Because Tsunade-baachan told me to get you." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Walking over she crouched down until she was eye level.

"Speak!" she commanded.

"She said for you to head for HQ immediately," he wined. Sakura nodded and Sasuke let him go.

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Yessssss!" she clenched her fist.

"What?" Sasuke asked. She looked at him in a sly kind of way.

"_I_ get to miss science," she said smugly.

"Shit" everyone said. No one liked science.

"Bye Bye, "Sakura said with a smile. She waved as she ran out of the school. Leaving a very depressed group of Vampire hunters.

End of Chapter

SK: aaaah finally done. I wonder what Tsunade has planned for our Saku-chan? Neh?

Sakura: don't call me that!

SK: What ever JI GAI! Tsunade's test!

(1) it means I'm sorry

(2)I got tired of everyone using Ami I've used her many time so I got tired of it.

(3) Centripetal force, it's the gravitational force that forces tings in motion outwards. Physics, bleh XP


	5. Tsunade's Test

Silver Bullet

SK: chapter fiiiiiiiiiive –sings a happy song-

Naruto: uuhhhh –stares at author-

Sasuke: it's best to ignore her.

SK: alrighty back to business…-turns to victims-

Naruto/Sasuke: -freeze-

SK: -points- YOU! Do the disclaimer!

Gaara: why me?

SK: because I said so.

Gaara: fine...SadowKitty does not…

SK: NO!

Gaara: WTF?

SK: Do it in the disclaimer booth I got!

Gaara: why the hell would I do that?

SK: -glare-Just.Do.It…

Gaara: -inside booth- SadowKitty does not own Naruto or anything related to it, and thank Kami-sama she does not own me!

Speacial thanx toooo,

**animequeen100 **Yes they are

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only **I hope so too, thanx for the idea!

**Coscat **I like your stories too!

**Yena Tashi **Coffee? You have coffee? Can I have some?

**Helenda-adalia **I love your name.

**Sasusakufan2357 **I don't know yet but I will think about it.

**Just me and my self **cool name…

**Cookies321 **mmmmmm cookies…

Recap!

_"Yessssss!" she clenched her fist._

_"What?" Sasuke asked. She looked at him in a sly kind of way._

_"__I__ get to miss science," she said smugly._

_"Shit" everyone said. No one liked science._

_"Bye Bye, "Sakura said with a smile. She waved as she ran out of the school. Leaving a very depressed group of Vampire hunters._

Chapter 5: Tsunade's Test.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura ran up and pounced on the high school principal. The woman chocked on her sake as she felt the collision on her back.

"Sakura what did I tell you about jumping on me while I was drinking?" The blond woman shouted at the grinning girl.

"You didn't say anything…" Sakura smirked as she got to her feet, dusting her self off she asked,

"So what did you want with me?" Tsunade took another long swing and beckoned her to follow her. Leaving the school grounds Tsunade explaind to Sakura what was going on.

"We haven't officially tested your abilities, although we have a pretty good idea on review of your mission tapes,"

"You tape us?" Sakura interrupted ducking the swing Tsunade aimed at her.

"Don't interrupt and yes we do, it's all satellites and techno crap, ask Shikamaru some time if you want a headache, anyways protocol states we have to give you a physical and written test in order to give you an official rank." Sakura nodded confused.

"But I have a rank…" Tsunade shook her head.

"No you have a specialty, we need to determine if you are a novice," Sakura snorted and Tsunade smirked, "A lower ranking member, a high ranking member, a commander, or elite." Sakura nodded again taking this in. they rounded a corner and headed towards a convenience store.

"To give you an idea of each rank, a novice, well, sucks."

"Duh," Sakura remarked.

"A lower ranking, that would be…Kiba," she named yet another member of the school squad, this one liked to carry a dog around with him.

"A higher ranking would be, Ino, Tenten, and that group. A commander would be Neji or Shikamaru if he wasn't so lazy. And an elite would be Sasuke and Sai." Sakura nodded again her mouth tight.

'Sasuke is an Elite?' She thought, out loud she said, "shit," Tsunade smiled knowing what she was thinking,

"There is another group that exists but its all hush hush, even Sasuke couldn't get into it, and your foster father was one,"

"What?"

"An ANBU," Tsunade said grimly, "Sasuke could get in if he wanted to but they won't let him..."

"Because he's a half-Vampire," Sakura said suddenly very angry.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded, "The point of today is too see which group you would fit best in." they entered the store and headed towards the back. The storeowner took one look at Tsunade and fled behind the counter. Sakura only spared him a glance before forgetting he existed. Tsunade led her straight to a freezer door that said. 'Non-alcoholic sake' Tsunade chuckled at Sakura's expression when she read the sign.

"What do you do if some one wants non-alcoholic sake?" Sakura asked pointing to the sign.

Tsunade looked at her in a 'Are-you-insane?' kind of way.

"Girl this is Konoha, if someone wants sake they get the real kind." The blond said yanking the door open to reveal a stairway down.

"Careful…it's slippery," Tsunade warned. And inspite of her warning Tsunade slipped on her own about 6 times before they reached the door at the bottom. Sakura rubbed her neck where Tsunade grabbed her once to stop one of her falls.

A screen flipped out of the wall similar to the one that was at the entrence Sakura used. Quickly Tsunade typed in a code and waited. And waited and waited.

"Goddamn piece of junk!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura backed away a little still rubbing her neck. Sakura winced as her hand lightly brushed a faint scar on her throat. Finally after much beautifully colorful language from the blond the door finally opened. Shizune came out and sighed when she saw a frustrated Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you should learn the new passwords instead of waiting for the door to remember the old ones." She said pulling out a bottle of sake for the Organizations leader.

"Shut up," Tsunade mumbled, "Prepare room 6 for Elite testing, Sharp Shooter. Mid-to long range," Shizune nodded.

"Elite…" Sakura was sweating she had expected to be tested at a high ranking test not an Elite rank. "Shit…"

Shizune walked over and led Sakura into another room.

"The training rooms are used for testing and training. We test new personnel and weaponry in these rooms. Also we are constantly upgrading them to match the evolution of the enemy," Shizune handed her a fresh leather suit, "The technology is amazing," she continued, handing Sakura her weapons, "Not only do we use holograms to produce life like situations but also we use real arsenal and the room repairs itself!"

'Creepy,' Sakura suppressed a shiver as she strapped on her holsters and slid her knives into her boots.

"Ready?" Shizune asked when she was done. Sakura nodded. Shizune handed her an earpiece.

"The room is set up to replicate an actual mission, Ino is on the other side ready to give information." Sakura nodded clipping the earpiece on.

"Wait, Ino's in school how can she be here?" Sakura asked suddenly nerves.

"All of your friends are here," Shizune smiled, "It seems they snuck out of science and skipped school, although Sasuke has a right to watch because he is your partner," Sakura let out a sigh, 'Great…' she watched the older woman take a peek out into the chamber,

"Wow looks like your gonna have a big crowd," She said withdrawing her head.

"People are watching?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, well you won't see them but they will see you…" She trailed off when she saw Sakura walk to a wall.

"Sakura what are you…" Sakura slammed her fist into the wall. Shizune jumped. Gritting her teeth Sakura yanked her fist free leaving behind a big dent.

"I. Hate. Crowds." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Save it for the holograms," Tsunade said from the doorway, Sakura whipped around and death-glared at her. Tsunade ignored her.

"It's time," she said Sakura drew herself up and walked briskly past Shizune into room 6.

XXX

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Hinata said softly as the group of Vampire hunters watched the big screen in the lobby. Others had come to watch too. Many were cheering and placing bets others were just glade to have an excuse to relax.

"Of course she'll be alright!" Naruto yelled, "Its Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke smacked Naruto up side the head.

"Itai…" Naruto held his head. Tenten watched them, she wouldn't say it but she was worried too, not many people passed the Elite test and even fewer survived it. She shook her head trying to get rid of those negative thoughts. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, she'll be alright," Neji, said softly. Tenten nodded. He gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze and removed his arm. Tenten, her cheeks slightly red, turned her attention to the screen as the crowd let out a cheer. Sakura had walked out into the room.

XXX

Sakura walked into a bare room. It's walls were gray and little light came through. It was empty.

"Yo forehead-girl can you hear me?" came Ino's voice through the earpiece.

"I can hear you loud and clear Ino-pig," Sakura replied.

"Okay I'm starting up the system now," suddenly the room changed. Sakura was in an alleyway. The sky was darkening as the sun began to set. Walking to the edge of the alleyway Sakura saw a deserted street. Dust rolled down in waves as the wind carried it. Tree's sounded as they swayed back and forth in the twilight.

"Okay forehead-girl, you have until the sun sets to kill all the vampires. I'm not allowed to tell you how many there are. And don't kill the civilians. Use what ever tactics you want."

"Roger,"

"Alright…Begin,"

Sakura fell to one knee and pivoted, drawing one gun as she did. She fire two shots into the vampire that tried to jump her from behind. Pushing off she leaped back as another came from above. The vampire crashed into the ground in front of her. She fired another shot into the things head. Turning she saw she was alone.

"Five, south from you." Ino's voice came in. Sakura took off sprinting. She jumped over a car, sliding across its hood. She ignored the outraged cry that came form its owner.

"Not a target do not shoot," she muttered to her self, then he swore at her.

"It's tempting though." She finished darkly.

XXX

In the common room everyone laughed at that. It turns out everyone watching cam hear what Ino and Sakura were saying. It was like watching a hokey game to them. Sasuke grinned; he was probably the only one in the room who understood what she was saying.

XXX

Sakura turned a corner and was hit. She flew back trying to push the vampire off of her. The thing grinned and tried to bite her. With her free hand Sakura reached down and pulled out one of her boot knives. With a flash she brought the knife up and slashed the vampires throat. It squealed and vanished.

"Sakura behind you!" Ino said frantically. Sakura spun, twisting her knife into a backhanded grip she plunged it into a vampires throat cutting off its hiss. With that same spinning motion she pulled out the knife and flung it into the other vampires chest a few meters away. It convulsed and vanished. Her knife dropped to the ground with a clink.

"Three more to the west," Ino said fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. Sakura nodded and ran. Stopping she picked up her knife as she ran and headed west.

People lined the streets watching a parade go through the town. Sakura was in an ally, stuck on one side while her targets were on the other.

' Who the fuck has a parade at twilight?' she thought to herself, sighting her last target Sakura pulled out a silencer and aimed. It was trying to blend in with the crowd. She had a clean shot. Her finger rested on the trigger and she grinned. Quietly she sang,

"The itsy bitsy vampire tried to hide in a crowd. Up came the hunter and shot it's brains out…"

XXX

Sasuke let out a loud bark of laughter. Sakura's other friends giggled at her antics while the other elites were having a hoot. They liked her. Naruto turned to the half vampire.

"Does she always do that?" he asked, Sasuke smirked.

"Only when she's about to make a happy shot." He said. Neji nodded understandingly. (He's a sniper remember…I guess it's a gun thing)

"I guess it relives some of the pressure that way," he said knowingly. Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga.

"It's also a signal she gives when she's about to shoot," he turned he head back to the screen, the second part was about to happen.

XXX

"…Down fell the Vampire, and the hunter smiled away, now the itsy bitsy vampire…" she paused dramatically, she could hear Ino trying not to laugh in the background, She squeezed the trigger. Suddenly a human lifted his kid onto his shoulders completely blocking her firing path. Cursing she pulled the weapon up just as the shot fired. It whizzed above the kid's head taking a chip out of the wall behind him. The vampire took off.

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed as she ran to the fire escape. Grabbing the rungs she climbed quickly until she was on the roof. She took out her weapon again and laid down on her stomach, she quickly clipped on the target guide and searched in the direction of the fleeing vampire. Finding him she placed the target on his head.

''…Can't bite some one again." She finished and fired. The bullet buried itself into the vampire's head. And it fell disappearing.

"Nice one Sakura!" Ino cried through her earpiece. Sakura stood up and stretched. The buildings and the people around her were starting to fade away.

"I guess that's it, " she mumbled letting out a yawn. She picked up her gun as the last person disappeared; again she was in the plain gray room. Strangely she was in the same spot she started. The door behind her opened, Sakura turned around and saw Tsunade coming in. Shizune followed her writing something on a clipboard; she was muttering something as she wrote.

"Great job Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Nice move with the first two and good shot on the last one." Sakura nodded excepting her praise. Sakura was tired. Tsunade continued talking, "The other Elites had a good laugh with that morbid vampire song you did,"

"They could hear me?" Sakura asked surprised, not really she should have been but she was to damn tired to care. Tsunade nodded.

"You said other Elites?" Sakura asked, "Does that mean I passed?" Tsunade looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Duh," she said.

XXX

Sakura fell on her bed with a sigh. Her room was red and gray and that's all there is to say about it. She was about to fall asleep when Anko opened the door. Sakura eyed her foster mother with suspicion. Anko smiled.

"We just heard Sakura!" she sang, "Great job!" she then began smothering her in a hug.

"Anko-kaa-chan…can't…breath…" Sakura gasped. Anko had also been in the Organization before she retired and married Kakashi. She had been an up close and personal. And she still was…to a degree. The organization still asked Kakashi and Anko to do missions but that was only if they were really needed.

"Oh! Right!" Anko let go quickly and rubbed the back of her head, a small blush krept across her face.

"Any ways!" she cried changing the subject, "Your school uniform has arrived." She said plopping a packeage down on Sakura's lap. Sakura glared at the pakage that contained the hated uniform. She made a face and Anko laughed.

" I gotta go make supper," She said, "See ya!" and che closed the door behind her.

sighing Sakura decided she couldn't win the glaring contest she was having with the package and decided to open it. Unwrapping the uniform took all the will she had. When it was laid out before her she winced.

'I. Hate. Uniforms' she thought hatefully. Then a bulb appeared above her head as she gat a great idea. Looking up she saw her overhead light had turned on accidentally.

'Okay that was weird' she thought walking over to turn it off then returned to her idea. She smiled evilly.

"Well me must wear the uniform right?" she said to her self, pulling out a pair of scissors and a needle and thread.

"But no one said we couldn't alter it," she said. Snip, snip.

End of Chapter

SK: ahh so sorry it's so late. -bows and hits head on table- owie!

Sasuke: why do you do this to your self?

SK: I dunno some one has to.

Naruto cast: sweatdrop

JI GAI! Alteration and a few glares.


	6. Alterations and a few Glares

Silver Bullet

SK: Ho ho holy cow. Wow umm people really seem to love the vampire songs and to answer many of your questions about them I make them up my self…they're just nursery rhymes in my own sick and twisted way.

Sasuke: that does not creat a vote of confidence.

SK: it's not supposed to really but hey I'm not picky. Now do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: sigh -walks to disclaimer booth- SadowKitty does not own Naruto the other guy does. She own the story and the vampire songs you al seem to like enjoy. -walks away-

SK: Riiiiight anyways Thanx for the AWESOME reviews!

Recap 

_'I. Hate. Uniforms' she thought hatefully. Then a bulb appeared above her head as she got a great idea. Looking up she saw her overhead light had turned on accidentally._

_'Okay that was weird' she thought walking over to turn it off then returned to her idea. She smiled evilly._

_"Well me must wear the uniform right?" she said to her self, pulling out a pair of scissors and a needle and thread._

_"But no one said we couldn't alter it," she said. Snip, snip._

Chapter 6: Alterations and a few glares.

The next morning was bright and sunny. Sakura awoke before her alarm clock went off.

'what the hell? It's too early.' She flopped back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow her alarm went off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed throwing her blankets off. She glared at the alarm clock. Her emerald eyes were deadly. With a sigh she finally got up. Muttering things under her breath that sounded a lot like,

"Useless…shit…kill…" she grabbed her altered uniform. Grinning for the first time this…morning she pulled on the blouse, now with short sleeves and a lower neck, the red vest that ended below her breasts and again a lower neck. The skirt she left alone. She grabbed a pair of fish net tights then her cargo boots and stumbled down the stairs.

"About time you were up," Kakashi sipped his coffee as he read the paper.

"And a good morning to you," Sakura grumbled. She glanced at the double-ended rifle at her foster fathers side.

"What's with the gun?" she asked, "You got a call in?" Kakashi nodded and he folded the newspaper.

"Me and Anko will be going," he said.

"Anko-Kaa-san?" Sakura was interested. If it involved both of her parents then this had to be big. Kakashi nodded.

"Don't ask what it is," he said sharply when Sakura opened her mouth to ask that exact question, "We can't tell you but we will be gone for about a month at the most." Inner Sakura gave a small cheer.

"No parties, we don't want any of your friends setting off the…alarm system." Kakashi said slowly. Sakura grinned; their "Alarm System" was a set of traps and death pools just waiting to be triggered by an unaware vampire or personnel.

"Well I don't want any of my friends dying," she said with a chuckle. Just then Anko burst into the room from the kitchen. She was carrying a cookie sheet in gloved hands.

"Brownies!" she cried with a huge grin. She plopped one down in front of Sakura and moved to Kakashi. Sakura eyed the bubbling brown mass in front of her. It gave off a stench that reminded her of garlic. Anko wasn't the best cook.

"Umm thanks Anko-kaa-san," she said with a fake smile she had perfected in grade five. Grabbing the brownie she hurried to the door pulling on her boots as she went.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura tuned. Anko came and handed her another brownie,

"For the road," she said with an evil grin.

'Does she do this to us on purpose?' Sakura asked herself. She spied Kakashi walking rather quickly to the washroom. Grabbing the brownie she opened the door and stepped out into the sunshine. Letting out a sigh she walked down the steppes into the sidewalk.

"What's got you down?" Sakura turned and saw that Naruto was walking beside her. he was wearing the usual school uniform and seemed unsurprised about what she did to hers. With out letting her answer he snagged the brownies in her hand.

"OH BROWNIE! I LOVE BROWNIES!" he yelled stuffing it into his mouth.

"Umm Naruto…" but it was too late. Naruto let out a strange choking noise and ran to a near by bush to puke.

"idiot," Sakura muttered, then began to laugh. Naruto glared at her.

"That's not funny! What the hell is in that? Garlic?" Sakura laughed even harder.

She was still laughing when they reached the school. Naruto wasn't helping by being the idiot and denying that he was ever sick.

"What's he going on about now?" Neji was talking to Hinata when the two came up. Hinata looked worried at the scowling Naruto. Sakura just shook her head and covered her mouth to hide the giggles. Naruto just looked at the ceiling.

"I need some mouth wash," he said to himself. Sakura laughed even harder tears were coming down her face. She was bent over clutching her stomach.

'Why can't I stop laughing?' she thought paniking.

"S-sakura-chan, a-are you all right?" Hinata watched her friend as she started to cough. Sakura shook her head.

'What's going on?' she couldn't breath. She fell to her knees. A stench wafted to her nose.

'blood…decay,' she recognized, 'smoke,'

"_Mama? Papa? Wake up!" she was her five year old self again; her family had begun to scream. Her mother grabbed her hand and pushed her into the closet._

_"Sakura hide here and don't make a sound!"_

_"Okaa-san?" she was confused, why was her mother acting so strange. There was a high cod laugh at the end of the hall, Sakura's father and older brother ran into the room and slammed the door shut behind them. They locked the handle and braced their body behind it._

_"I love you Sakura…' Sakura... _Sakura! SAKURA! Her vision cleared, a pale face framed by black hair swam into view.

Sasuke was looking at her with a faint trace of worry in his cold eyes. His grip on her shoulders was gentle but firm as he shook her slightly. Slowly her vision became less blurry and sharper.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke said softly. Sakura swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Alright," Sasuke gripped her elbow and helped her up. Neji, Hinata and Naruto looked worried. Well Naruto and Hinata did, Neji looked slightly less impassive as usual.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and plastered on her fake smile again.

"Nothing," she said in fake cheer. The others looked unconvinced.

"Really I'm fine!" she held up her hands, they looked at her suspiciously and resumed talking.

"Sakura-chan, w-what did-d you do to your u-uniform!" Hinata cried out shocked. Sakura looked down.

"What?" she looked at her friend with a grin. She did a twirl letting her skirt go up a bit, other boys stopped to gawk earning glares from their girlfriends.

"It looked so boring before," Sakura said exasperated, "I had to do something!" that seemed to get Hinata's mind off of what happened, Neji was busy trying to decide if this was a healthy topic for his cousin. Sasuke however wasn't fooled.

'I smelt blood, that's why I came running, it smelt like Sakura's,' his eyebrows furrowed (I love that word) in concentration, 'then I saw her on the ground, the smell was stronger, like it was a trigger of some sort,' he glanced at the smiling pink haired girl. ' It's not as strong as before, she can't smell it anymore, but it's still there, weird it's like a combination of two different blood that smells like Sakuras…' "Sasuke?" Sasuke was snapped out of his train of thought. Sakura stood in front of him waving her hand in front of her face. She had one fist on her hip and she was leaning forward showing off her cleavage. No let's not go there, Sasuke averted his eyes quickly.

"Wassup?" they turned to see Shikamaru stroll towards them covering his mouth in a yawn.

"Trying to wake up vampy here," Sakura jerked her thumb towards the black haired "Vampy" Sasuke twitched at Sakuras nickname for him. Shikamaru shrugged looking them over.

"Here," he said tossing them some strange coin like objects.

"What are these?" Neji asked examining the coin. Shikamaru opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by some high-pitched squeal.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!" something pale with flaming red hair attached itself to Sasuke's arm. The girl hung on as if her life depended on it. Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto and Sakura howled with laughter and Neji grinned, Hinata looked worriedly between Sasuke and the others and Shikamaru just looked bored.

"Get. Off. Me!" Sasuke said dangerously. The girl didn't budge.

"Non Sasuke-kun," she purred, ''we were made for each other, there's no way I'll let you go," the girl glared in Sakura's direction. Sakura assumed that this was Jessica.

"CoughHoreCough" Naruto fake coughed. Sakura snickered it was so true. Sasuke however wasn't amused, and he didn't look it either.

Sakura knew that look; his eyes were flashing a dangerous red.

"You know you might want to let go know," she said calmly. Jessica whipped her head away from Sasukes face and glowered at Sakura.

"Why would I want to do that?" she said smokily.

'Because he's about to kill you?' Sakura thought out loud she said, "Because I don't think he likes it."

'Meaning he's becoming dangerously close to killing her,' everyone else thought with a sweatdrop.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica purred again gazing longingly back up at Sasuke, "I know he just luuuuvs it." Neji quickly turned a bark of laughter into a cough at this obviously untrue statement.

"No I don't!" Sasuke snarled wrenching his arm from her grasp, "Fuck off!" Sakura caught a glimpse of fangs.

'Shit,' quickly she grabbed Jessica's arms and steered her away from the group.

"Let's take a walk here," she said softly. Jessica looked at her in a confused sort of way.

XXX

Sakura walked into Art 5 minutes late.

"HARUNO!" the teacher barked, Sakura turned slightly to show she was listening as she sat at her desk.

"Why are you LATE!" he glared at her.

'wow what a spaz…' Sakura sweatdropped, "I ..went for a walk," she said shortly. Hinata who was seated beside her snorted. The teacher glared at her a little while longer before talking to the class again.

"ToDAY we are TAlking about negative EEEEEMotions and How they are EXSpressed in ART!" Sakura stared at her teacher in pure amazement.

'How the hell does he talk like that?'

"YOU will PAINT the most NEGative piCture you can THink of. BEGIN!"

'what a quack…' Sakura thought as she pulled out a fresh piece of canvas. She tapped her mouth with the end of her paint brush, trying to think of what to paint. She looked over at Hinata. She was surprised to see how far along she was already but no wear near as surprised at what she was painting, two ninja's fighting in a bloody battle under a blood red moon next to a red streaked river.

'you never know what's going on inside that girls head…' then inspiration hit her.

'THAT"S IT!'

End of Chapter

SK: Hahaha sorry it's so late and so short. I kind of lost inspiration after I got a really bad flame. -gloom- any way JI GAI! The Painting.


	7. The Painting part 1

Silver Bullet

SK: Helllooooo peoples! All those reviews really helped me get over that flame. Thankee! I actually have the last chapter written for some odd reason, I haven't even written the entire story and I wrote the ending. It made me cry and no I won't be giving hint's that's just wrong.

Anywhoo thanks for all the reviews everyone I love them all!

Sakura: SadowKitty does not own Naruto or anything related to it but this story thank you.

_Recap_

_'THAT"S IT!'_

Chapter 7: The Painting. Part 1 (aka Yelling and a fight between vampires!)

First Sakura dipped her paint brush into the black paint and dripped it into her blue until she got a nice midnight colour she painted the top half of the canvas completely blue save for a large semi-circle she left in the center of the canvas. Next the painted the ground a dark forest green adding brush strokes to create the illusion of grass.

It was a fun art class no one talked everyone was delighted to paint anything they wanted as gruesome as they wanted. Hinata continued to add blood and splashed of some other colours while Sakura focused on her painting. Five minutes left and she was almost done.

"AL rIght clASS. Put you BrUSHes dOWn." The teacher said forcing his glassed up impossibly higher onto the bridge of his nose. Sakura dropped her brush with a grateful sigh. She had just finished. She looked at Hinata's and let out a slow whistle. The Fight looked awesome, like a true fight to the death between ninja masters. She even said so.

"It's not that great," Hinata said with a faint blush, her voice soft. She leaned over to take a look at Sakura's. Her pale mooneyes widened.

"Woooooow," she said in total awe. Sakuras painting took place at night under a raising full moon. It showed the silhouetted profile of a man sprouting wings from his back and his mouth open in a silent scream. Black blood flew from his spreading wings and saliva dripped from his open bared fangs. One hand reached for his chest as if he was in some sort of heartache.

"That's beautiful Sakura-chan," she whispered. Sakura signed her name and handed it in to the teacher who gaped at it and immediately moved to hang it up on the wall outside.

"Geeze it's not THAT great," Sakura muttered darkly. She made her way to the next class. That painting made her feel sad.

XXX

Sasuke was walking past the art room on his way to lunch, not that he needed to eat much, he just liked it. He passed a group of girls who swooned as he passed.

'Good lord people you're older then I am!' he thought to himself as he passed them. He rolled his eyes and the landed on a painting. He froze.

"Impossible," he whispered. His onyx eyes widened as he walked forward. It was. It was an exact copy of The Awakening, a famous painting in the vampire community hidden from humans. It was legendary said to depict the exact moment when the chosen vampire with enlighten and sacrifice himself for the world. Sasuke snorted at the old legend.

' Not that it was likely' he told himself. 'The old blood of the vampires is long gone, bred out with the humans, they can't fly anymore than they can go on a blood purge' but still the appearance of the painting disturbed him. It meant that who ever painted it would suffer immense pain. Of what kind was never said.

"I wonder who painted it?" he said out loud his eyes traveling towards the bottom right hand corner, there he saw the signature of a familiar name. Haruno Sakura. His blood began to boil. Did she know how dangerous this painting was? Did she know what it meant? His eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Idiot human," he said and turned on one heel ripping the painting from the wall as he did so. He let it fall to the ground as he walked away looking for Sakura.

He found her walking away from Ino on her way home waving goodbye to her friend. Sasuke didn't want a scene so he flowed her part way until she was alone before her grabbed her arm. He spun the surprised girl around until she could see his clod red Sharingan eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed. His fangs causing spit to fly from his mouth.

"What?" Sakura was confused trying to pull her arm from his clawed grip but he didn't let her go. For the first time since she had met him she was afraid.

"That painting," Sasuke continued.

"What about it?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you know what it means?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura could tell he was furious, over what a painting?

"What?" she cried, "You don't like? You got something against the way I paint?"

"You don't know…" Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off.

"Don't know what? How to paint? Damn it Sasuke it's just a painting!" she said wrenching her arm from his hand. She winced as she felt the bruise he left.

"Instead of yelling at me why don't you just tell me what's wrong with it?" Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes.

"Idiot human," he snarled.

"Instead of yelling at me why can't you just tell me what's wrong with it? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust No one!" he hissed at her. Sakura took a step back, she felt as if he had slapped her.

"Fuck off vampire!" she shouted back before turning on her heel and running to her home.

XXX

"What the hell is his problem!" Sakura slammed the front door shut behind her, "That insignificant, son of a bitch…AAAArg!" she threw herself down on her couch and clutched a pillow to her chest. Her brows furrowed as she thought over their argument.

'What did he mean "Don't you know what it means?" Dammit why doesn't he TELL me anything!' she felt wetness on her cheek. Hastily she brushed away the tears pretending that it wasn't Sasuke that had triggered them.

"Kakashi-tousan and Anko-Kaasan aren't even home to explain it to me. I bet they would know." She mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

It was her cell phone ringing that woke her around dusk.

"What!" she jumped up looking around for an attack. Then it hit her.

"This is what you get when you use the theme for Blade as your ring tone," she grumbled as she plunged her hand into her skirt pocket. Flipping up the screen of her black and silver razor she checked her caller I.D. it was HQ.

"Talk to me," she said to the person on the other side.

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino cried on the other side of the line.

" 'sup Ino-pig,"

"Quiet you. Any ways I got a mission for yuz and Sasuke." Ino said casually from her chair in the Tech room. She couldn't see Sakura flinch at Sasuke's name. She leaned on her hand as her blue eyes scanned the screen.

"There are about 6 to 7 A or upper B-class suckers near the edges of the town. They hang out in the cemetery. Neji and Tenten has already attempted this group but had to retreat due to injury. So be careful."

"Don't worry," Sakura said, "I'll take care of them."

"Wait what do you mean 'I'll' pass this info on to Sasuke and have him meet you there…Hello? Hello? Oh she did NOT just hang up on me!" Ino blew up at her screen.

"Wasup Ino?" Shikamaru turned on his spirally chair to face her. Ino cursed.

"Get me in contact with Sasuke," she snapped. 'Before Sakura gets herself killed' she thought silently to herself.

Sakura sped through the crowded downtown district skillfully on her motorcycle. She seemed calm and collective as she maneuvered herself threw the throng of people out for a late night shop. But inside she was arguing with her self.

(AN: it took me awhile but here's the inner!)

**"What the hell are you thinking? These are A-CLASS!"**

'You think I don't know that?'

**" No, I think you're being a stubborn idiot!"**

' You just called your self an idiot,'

**"I CALLED US IDIOTS! Why oh WHY can't I take over for a little while and make you see common sense for once in a while!"**

'Because I'm the outer and you're the inner,' Sakura finished the conversation reasonably, turning to avoid hitting a couple making out as they crossed the streets.

"Morons," Sakura muttered continuing on through the town. Her inner kept yelling insults to Sakura giving her the beginnings of a headache.

**"AND you had to go and tell Sasuke-kun to Fuck off!"**

' Well duh he was being suck a jack ass and he wouldn't say why and did you just call him Sasuke-KUN?'

**"Don't change the subject!"**

'But you just called him…you know what I don't even WANT to know what goes on in your mind'

**"HAH! Too bad because my mind is your mind so you wanna call him Sasuke-kun!"**

'What the Hell? He's a vampire gadammit!'

**"He's a HALF vampire that means he's half human too."**

'And your point is?'

**"He's available hunny, TAKE HIM!"**

'Remember this after noon? He got angry at us for no reason!'

**"Not for no reason Dimwit over that painting!"**

'Okay he got angry at us over a school painting!'

**"He looked more scared then angry to me,"** the inner said softly. Sakura chose to ignore that and inner Sakura stayed thankfully silent for the rest of the trip afterwards.

"We're here," she said softly pushing her bike up the incline to the abandoned church. She didn't want the motor to give her away. She looked up the church loomed above her it's broken steeple like teeth against a clouded sky.

'Creepy,' Sakura shivered. She kicked down the kickstand. Walking around the bike she pulled out her customized twin rapid-fire pistols and jammed them into her holsters on her belt resting against her thighs. She took her long silver knife and slid it under her pant line against the small of her back in quick and easy reach. Kakashi may have taught her how to shoot but it as Anko who taught her hand to hand with weapons.

"Right," Sakura said. She checked over her appearance. For what reason men will never understand (AN: sorry). Her fish net shirt ended above her stomach it was covered by an even shorter black t-shirt. Black leather slacks over and black fingerless gloves she was all set. Smiling to herself she looked for a good place to watch and wait.

The moon rose and found her lying on her stomach on a tall crumbling wall and what was left of the floor to the second story of the church. She scanned the crowed that gathered before her with a pair of night vision goggles. She adjusted her headset and turned it on. Immediately Ino's voice flooded her ear.

"Sakura you bitch! How dare you hang up on me!"

"Nice to hear from you too Ino," Sakura almost whispered. Ino snorted.

"Anything new?" Sakura asked adjusting her position, a couple of rocks fell and tumbled towards the group. Their heads turned towards the sound.

'Shit!'

"Yes!" Ino's voice became panicked, "Whatever you do Sakura stay hidden until backup comes." A group of vampires started to make their way towards Sakura's position.

"Why?" Sakura asked readying her guns.

"A new vampire has come."

"So…"

"It's and S-Class!" Sakura froze

'Oh fuck'

"Stay there until back up comes they're 20 minutes away!" Ino said franticly typing.

"I can't stay here Ino! They've smelt me!"

"Dammit Sakura," It was Tenten's voice, "RUN! RUN RUN RUN!" Sakura jumped into a crouched position just as the first vampire climbed over her wall.

"Fuck!" she swore and fired. The bullet pierced the vampire right between the eyes. Not wasting time Sakura bolted. She pumped her legs as she ran across the floor. Firing a couple shots behind her to keep any vampires at bay. Reaching the edge she jumped, landing she rolled cursing all the time.

'Not the best time to be wearing heeled boots now is it Sakura!' she thought to her self as she ran thankfully her inner didn't answer. She ducked behind another piece of wall and stayed there for a moment to catch her breath. Gripping one of her guns in a two handed grip. She swung around the side of the wall her gun scanning for a target. There was none.

"What the hell, Ino where are…"

"Behind you!" Sakura looked back and barley dodged the vampire's knife. Jumping to the side she rolled to face her adversary pulling out her own knife as she did. She, the vampire, charged Sakura, her blade aimed for Sakura's throat. Sakura brought her own blade up and parried her opponents she then brought it down to slice across the vampire's chest. The vampire dodged easily. Again the vampire came at her. Sakura ducked her swipe and snapped her leg out catching the vampire on the knee. The vampire howled as her kneecap shattered under the force of Sakura's kick. Sakura brought her other leg around and swept her opponent's legs from under her. Standing she shot the vampire in the head. Before the vampire had turned to dust Sakura was already facing her next opponent. This vampire was cleverer staying out of knifes reach but staying close enough that if she raised her gun he could gut her before she knew what had happened.

A third vampire tried to blind sight her but she raised her gun and shot him with out looking. Blood trickled down her forehead getting into her eyes. She didn't dare try to wipe it away lest she give her opponent an opening to attack.

He feinted to the left and came at her from the right. She jumped back and landed low her leg snaking out to try and trip him but her danced away. Still low she looked up into his eyes and saw that they weren't red like she thought but the whites of his eyes were electric blue without any irises or pupils in sight.

Sakura felt a cold chill wash over her body. She was fighting the S-class.

"Shit, what the hell have I gotten my self into now?" Sakura reversed her knife in her hand. The S-class vampire grinned running his long purple tongue, another characteristic of an S-class, along his overly large ivory fangs. Apparently he thought her quite tasty looking. He lunged at her his fangs bared. Dodging her knife stroked he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. Grabbing the hand that held the knife he slammed it against the wall trying to dislodge the knife. Sakura cried out as she felt the bones in her wrist break. The knife slipped through her numb fingers.

"Yes," the vampire hissed, "That's how I like them, screaming in pain begging for mercy." He chuckled running his tongue up her neck. Sakura grimaced.

"It's rare to find one so beautiful as you not one of our kind," he said as if calculating, "But we can fix that." His fangs grew and he pressed them against her neck.

'Shit!' she heard Ino and Tenten gasp at the other end of the line.

There was a strange sound; a combination between a hiss and a yell then the vampire was wrenched away from her. Sakura fell to her knees cradling her aching wrist. Her other hand was pressed against her neck. She looked up through sweat and blood to see a familiar head of ebony black hair.

'Sasuke,'

End of chapter

NOT! Haha thought I was done didn't ya!

In a protective stance in front of her Sasuke crouched. His eyes already spun with the Sharingan. His fangs bared in a snarl. Claws griped the ground with deep gouges where they were dragged. He too was in all black with his usual black muscle tank top and black cargo pants. For some reason her wasn't wearing his trench coat. It took a Sakura a few seconds to realize that some how he had draped it across her back.

"Step away from her half-breed," the S-class called mockingly to Sasuke, "I have claimed her, and she will be mine." The thing laughed a deep dark laugh. Sasuke sneered defiantly.

"What makes you think she's yours? How do you know she hasn't been already claimed?" he called back. The vampire looked at him. "Do you know of anyone who has claimed her?" it asked.

'What the hell are they going on about?' Sakura asked herself puzzled.

**"Good question…"** Sakura turned her attention to the two.

"If I knew who might have claimed her I wouldn't ell you now would I?" Sasuke said and he leapt forward fangs bared and claws extended. The S-class tried to dodge but Sasuke was to fast. He grabbed the vampire by the shoulder and pressed down adding his weight to the pressure. The S-class felt his knees buckle under Sasukes strength.

"H-H-how-w?" he strained to ask Sasuke smirked and lowered his head to the vampire's ear.

"I'm a half-breed," he said.

"Impossible!" the vampire cried before Sakura picked up her gun and shot him in the head.

The watched the S-Class turn to dust in silence.

"Damn Sakura," Sasuke said putting a hand on the side of his head and stretched, "I almost had him…" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Let me see," he said, it wasn't a question. Sakura removed her hand and Sasuke took a close look at her neck. The vampire fangs had barley nicked the skin; blood welled up at the wounds. Sasuke was tempted to lick up the blood but restrained himself.

"It doesn't look like he bit you, just nicked the skin, but just to be sure…" he reached for a medic bag he had brought and pulled out a syringe and bottle.

"What's that?" Sakura asked eyeing the needle as Sasuke punched it thought the lid of the bottle the filled the needle.

"It's anti-venom, recently created thanks to our trusty research lab." He explained grabbing her arm and turning it over. Sakura watched as he pushed it through the skin and into her vein.

"Does it work?" She asked watching the liquid get squeezed from the chamber.

"Of course it does." Sasuke answered, "Done," he said, "It's best we go now, don't want to attract more attention."

"What about the other vampires?" Sakura asked.

"Being taken care of," Sasuke gripped her arm and pulled her up, "We need to head back to HQ so they can fix you up." Sakura nodded as she stood. She was about to turn away when she felt a pull on her arm. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Idiot human," he said, "Don't scare me like that again." He let her go and started to help her towards her bike.

"When we get back to HQ you're SO telling me what the hell got you so uptight about that painting," Sakura glared at him. Sasuke looked at her thinking and nodded.

End of chapter

For real this time!

SK: aaaaaaahh that took awhile. I'm sorry the beginning sucks and maybe a little confusing but it will b explained in the next chapter.

JI GAI: The Painting Part 2


	8. The Painting part 2

Silver Bullet

SK: and life lives on. Hello my peeps this is the next lovable chapter of Silver Bullet I'm so happy! I got over 3000 hits on this story!!!! Iloveyouguys!

Gaara: -sings- what is love? Baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more…

SK: that was random anyways I do not own Naruto or anything related to it but this story and all others I write. Enjoy

Recap

_"When we get back to HQ you're SO telling me what the hell got you so uptight about that painting," Sakura glared at him. Sasuke looked at her thinking and nodded._

End recap

Chapter 8: The Painting part 2 (aka the prophecy)

"There you go," Tsunade wiped her brow as she finished wrapping Sakuras wrist in a soft cast, "Try not to move it and take it easy for a couple days."

"How long to I have this thing?" Sakura asked eyeing the bandage, 'damn now I can't get people to sign it.'

Tsunade smiled knowing that tone, "About three weeks" Sakura looked at her with a dumfounded expression. She chuckled.

"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked.

"No,"

"But it's just a little break!" she protested. It was Tsunade's turn to look dumfounded.

"Sakura that vamp shattered your wrist bone, I'll be surprised if you'll be able to hold a gun for a while." She picked up a chart and wrote something down.

"Oh and I forgot to mention earlier," she slapped her forehead, "Every member had their own sleeping quarters located here at HQ,"

"You mean I have my own room here?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded. "I see…" she swung her legs off the hospital bed she was forced to lay down on. She ran her free hand through her hair. All ready it was past her shoulders almost to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her green eyes were thinking. Tsunade waited patiently for her to speak.

"May I stay here?" she asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Obviously," she said, "How long?" Sakura shrugged.

"You want to move in?" Tsunade asked, "Permanently?" Sakura nodded.

"Well yeah," she shrugged, "Kakashi-tousan and Anko-kasan they're great and all but I'm needed here a lot it would just be easier if I was here full time, with me bein' and elite and all." Tsunade rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's your decision. Even Kakashi can't argue with that reason, although Anko will try."

Sakura snorted, "I know. Does Sasuke have room's here?"

"Of course! Weren't you listening?" Tsunade cried.

"Not really," Sakura smirked. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh. 'What have I gotten my self into…'

Sakura walked down the hall, her hand in a sling. The bandage above her right eye was crisp and clean over stitches. In her other hand she held a piece of paper with a number on it, hastily scribbled on by Tsunade.

"248…249…250! Here it is!" she shoved her key into the hole that was the lock and gave the handle a twist and a shove and the door swung open to reveal her new home.

"Nice," she breathed. It was a spacious room with a comfortable looking chair next to a reading table and a couch facing a T.V. there was a mini fridge and a microwave. A desk was off in a corner. Closing the door behind her Sakura made her way across the room to another door that obviously led the way to her bedroom. She to opened this and found herself in a simple comfortable looking room with a twin bed with a puffy white duvet a simple veranda with a mirror and a bathroom off to the side. She plunked her bag full of stuff on the floor and flopped down on her bed flinging her good arm over her eyes. She let out a groan and promptly went to sleep.

She awoke around suppertime and went down to the main hall in search for food. She was walking down the dimly lit hall when she saw a familiar person in front of her. Grinning she snuck up behind the unsuspecting Naruto and grabbed his shoulders giving them a good shake.

"SAVED YOUR LIFE!" she called out.

"AH!" Naruto jumped, slipped and landed on the floor with Sakura laughing above him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he sprang up off the floor and glomped her.

"I heard you took on a S-Class!" he yelled hugging her tighter.

"N-naru-t-to," she tried to gasp, "C-can't breath!" unfortunately he didn't hear her. Her face began to turn blue.

"Baka let her go she can't breath!" Ino came to the rescue! Bonking her fist on top of Naruto's head.

"Itai…" Naruto held his head. Sakura gasped holding her chest. When she recovered herself she turned on Naruto and glared at him.

"If my arm wasn't out of capacity I would so wring your neck…" she started but Naruto didn't here.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR ARM!" he cried earning another bonk from Ino.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" she screeched.

"Can they both get any louder?" Tenten asked, Neji followed her with Hinata. Sakura shrugged.

"No clue," she said ignoring the two yelling at each other behind her.

"Where's Sai?" Tenten looked around, "He usually shuts Ino up and Sasuke does that to Naruto…"

"Sai's on assignment and Sasuke's with Tsunade," Neji said plainly.

"Ah…" Tenten looked thoughtful before turning on Sakura.

"You fought an S-CLASS! Omg I am sooooo jealous!" she squealed.

"Tell you what next time I fight one you can have him." Sakura said with a smile, "I won't be able to for a while anyways." She gestured towards her arm.

"What hap-happened-d?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Shattered wrist." Sakura said calmly.

"Ouch," Tenten looked at it sympathetically. Sakura nodded. They broke up Ino and Naruto and dragged them to the galley for food.

"So what's it like to battle an S-Class?" Ino asked as they sat down at a table with their food. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Umm it's like everything is in fast forward except you. Those guys are fast, trust me, and they're strong." She said finally, " those eyes they have are really creepy." Neji nodded.

"I bet," he said, "how'd you beat him?" he shoved a piece of pork into his mouth.

" Not by myself," Sakura said, others had stopped to listen, "Sasuke came and held him off until I could get a clean shot." She broke off as she spied a familiar head of ebony hair. Excusing herself she made her way over to the Half-Vampire.

" 'Sup?" he asked lazily as she approached.

"The roof the sky the stars, open ground…" Sakura said casually leaning against the wall beside him.

"Some one's cheerful," he mumbled grabbing a cup of coffee that some one brought him. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what was with you yesterday afternoon?" She asked, no point beating around the bush. Sasuke put his drink down.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject!" she snapped.

"I'm not I'm just making sure because this will take a while."

"Oh yes I did," She said.

"Alright then," Sasuke walked away, "But not here." Sakura followed. He led her to the stairs and up to the roof. He opened the door and led her outside into the night air. Sakura shivered, she only wore a thin tank top and she didn't have her jacket. Sasuke glanced at her then handed her his jacket. With a nod of thanks she put it on.

"Won't you get cold?" she asked. Sasuke stared up at the stars.

"No I don't feel the cold," he said simply.

"Well excuse me," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke's mouth twitched. He continued to stare up at the stars Sakura joined him and looked up.

"You gonna start or are you waiting for me to freeze to death?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No I'm just looking for the right words," he said still looking up. After a few moments he looked down and let out a sigh.

"Let me start with the painting." he said finally, "It was originally painted by a great profit of their kind and hung in a human museum. For years humans marveled at it and created it sympathy towards vampires for it depicted that we could feel pain and not just physical but emotional as well. Humans began to think that they could feel and maybe they didn't wish to attack humans. They petitioned to their governments to declare them and make vampires recognized as an actual species and not just vampires. They didn't know the real meaning to the painting." Sasuke took a breath glade that Sakura was quiet through out the exchange.

"The father of the vampire who painted it fell in love with a human, this was frowned upon by vampires and unthinkable by the humans so obviously no one knew."

'Like Sasuke's mother,' Sakura thought listening.

"Together they conceived a child, the painter who was half vampire half human. Eventually the human race found out and burned the mother as a witch. The child went into hiding with its father. It is said that the painting shows the painters anguish over the loss of his love and so he killed himself. The painter was a seer. The artist prophesized that when the painting is remade by an unknowing artist, The Vampire shall sacrifice itself."

"Sacrifice itself for what?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. No one does I suppose it sacrifices itself to prevent some sort of catastrophe. It also said that the Artist, and this was added by another seer so I'm not sure if it's accurate, shall know sever pain."

"Sakura snorted, "Of course I have! My family was killed in front of me remember? Of course I know pain." She paused, "It doesn't explain why you were angry."

"I was scared," Sasuke said simply, "I thought you would feel pain and I didn't want that."

"Alright then what about when you said you didn't trust anyone?" she asked.

"Can you blame me? My own blood kin killed my family. How can you trust anyone after how I was treated by my fathers side then what my mothers did?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura gazed up at his face.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He looked down at her and Sakura found herself temporarily drowning into his eyes, his dark, endless eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Would I be telling you this if I didn't?" he asked. Sakura shivered, his breath was so cold, colder then the air around them. It was hard to remember he was part vampire sometimes. But that didn't cause her to shiver; it was how close proximity they were to each other.

"Do you trust me? Sakura?" there was more to that question then a simple trust bond. Sakura was still as he pulled his head away and left her on the roof. Staring into the night.

End of chapter

SK: Wow two in one day my peeps! LOVE ME!

Gaara: what is love baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me no more.

Sasuke: how long has he been like this?

SK: don't ask.

JI GAI! Chapter 9: I trust you.


	9. I trust you

Silver Bullet

SK: YAY chapter nine and over 4000 HITS! OH YEAH! Feel the love people!

Gaara/Sai: what is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more…

SK: it's begun…

Sakura: oh dear kami-sama, ummm SadoKitty does not own Naruto or anything related to it but all stories she writes based on it thank you.

This extra long chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is moving today to Norway. TTTT I'll miss ya Sinx.

Chapter 9 :I trust you.

**( background talking/AN'S) **(AN not in bold that was to get your attention )

Recap

_"Do you trust me? Sakura?" there was more to that question then a simple trust bond. Sakura was still as he pulled his head away and left her on the roof. Staring into the night._

End Recap

Sakura stared out at the open sky for what felt like an eternity, whether it was and five hours or five minutes she didn't know or care. The same thought kept running over and over through her head.

'Do trust him? Do I really?' her pale hand delicately traced the faint scar running across her neck.

_The cool wire slid across her skin. Biting into her neck, blocking her air._

Sakura shivered and forced that memory away from her mind. Again her emerald eyes found the starry sky. A cloud drifted over and hid the light of the moon throwing Sakura into temporary darkness. She clutched his jacket closer to her to keep warm also breathing Sasukes unique sent. It was a cold smell, like him, but with a faint unrecognizable spice to it.

The darkness was cold but inviting and comforting. It was a strange sensation. Sakura shook her head her pink locks swishing this way and that as she fought to clear her mind.

Finally free of what happened she thought over what Sasuke had told her and gently. Sakura gently bit her lip she didn't like the sound of it one bit.

'Sasuke what have we gotten ourselves into?' she thought into the night.

XXX

The morning light swam across her vision, as Sakura groaned trying no to wake up. She turned over facing away from the window affectively cutting of the sudden bright glare but also succeeding in falling out of bed. She hit the floor with a small crash and a big colorful word.

"Fuck!" she cried rubbing her hip were she fell on. Now she was awake, great just great. She glared at the window across from her bed, which stared innocently back. It wasn't real sunlight, they were under ground but the research people came up with UV lights that changed brightness according to the light conditions outside. Simply ingenious. Well it was if you haven't fallen out of bed because of the fact that the sun was hidden behind a cloud a few seconds ago. Muttering a colourful string of curses Sakura rubbed her forehead. Not because she had hit it but because she was trying to remember the feeling of comforting coolness she had felt there in her dream.

_She was lying in her soft world of blessed dreamless sleep. All alone in a black comforting void. But then she wasn't alone. Someone was there lying next to her. She tried to open her eyes to see the person but couldn't tell if they were open already. A cool breath drifted across her face as the person breathed._

_'Good bye,' it seemed to say, 'for now,' now she really struggled to see who was there. A cold pair of lips pressed them selves against her forehead in a good-bye kiss that promised more. Then it and the presence disappeared._

'What. The. Hell?' Sakura thought getting up from the floor, careful of her busted wrist. She stretched slowly easing sore muscles. Walking to her closet she picked out today's outfit. It wasn't work clothed because of her wrist she was off the roster until her wrist healed. That didn't mean she couldn't practice. Thankfully it was the weekend so she could avoid the usual question at school.

Sakura could hear them now.

'OMG Sakura-chan what happened' from hr normal friends and vows of eternal love and offers to assist her in anyway from her fan club. Yes despite her clothes, attitude, and Tattoo Haruno Sakura still managed to gain a fan club. Damn.

Today she wore the usual black tank top with the slogan, 'you caught me at a bad time. I'm awake' on it and a red plaid skirt with a pair of red spandex shorts underneath. She pulled out a denim jacket and was about to put it on but something dark hanging on her door way caught her attention.

It was Sasukes long biker jacket. Sakura frowned. She was sure she gave it back to him last night. She had given it to him in the Galley to avoid anything awkward then hurried away to her room then to bed. Putting the denim jacket away she walked over to Sasuke's jacket and pulled it off the door and shrugged it on. She didn't know why she just felt like it.

"Baka what the hell is this doing in my room…" she paused as she slipped her hand into the pocket. Frowning she pulled out a piece of paper that was obviously a note for her since it had her name on it in fine calligraphy handwriting. Un folding it she began to read. She scowled then snorted when she read the one simple line on the piece of folded paper.

_Because I don't feel the cold and you obviously do._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket.

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered leaving her bedroom to her living room. She didn't feel like going down to the Galley yet so she just grabbed an apple out of her mini fridge and turned on the T.V. flipping through the channels she bit into her apple and sat down. She was passing a new station when a headline caught her eye.

"A girl age 18 went missing last night. Police believe it is one in a series of disappearances beginning last week. For what reasons she was taken remains unknown as there was no ransom and no bodies have been found as of yet. In other news…" Sakura switched off the T.V her all ready small appetite gone.

A vampire was on the loose, a hungry one from the number of missing girls. Sakura let her mind wander on the subject before snapping out of it. Even if she could do something she wasn't allowed to with this wrist. She glared at said wrist. Sighing she got up and went down to the Galley. Maybe Ino knew something.

XXX

Apparently she didn't great. Sakura grabbed a bowel of cold cereal and began eating just listening to everyone talk. And still no sign of Sasuke.

"Did you here?" Tenten leaned over towards Neji.

"No what?" he replied everyone at their table stopped talking to listen.

"There have been a lot more S-Class sittings!" She said excitedly, "Oooooh I can't wait!!!" she clasped her hands together in front of her face looking absolutely thrilled. Neji just gaped at her.

"You do know those things could kill you in a nano second right?" he said.

"Yes and your point is?" Sai said smiling. Neji glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Emo."

"He-She does have a point though," Sai said turning to Tenten. (Neji: Stop calling me He-She!) Ino and Naruto were trying to restrain Neji from jumping Sai.

"Just ask Ugly there," he jerked his thumb at Sakura.

"If I had a coffee by now you'd be dead." Sakura said sleepily.

"Fat chance with your busted wrist," Tenten pointed out leaning her head on her hand.

"Touché," Sakura took a bite, "But I wouldn't go up against an S-Class, not without Backup."

"You did," Tenten pouted.

"That's because I didn't have a choice. I didn't even know there was one in the area."

"That's what you get for not listening to the BOARD," Ino said shortly holding on to a still straining Neji who was still trying to jump a still laughing Sai. Oh my.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at them. When they finally got Neji settled down Sai continued what he was saying before they got side tracked.

"Right anyways, I don't think you'll get a chance to hunt them Tenten." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Tsunade's got ANBU looking for them," Shikamaru sat down with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Damn…" Tenten looked disappointed. Sakura looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey cheer up Tenten," she threw her arm over the brunettes shoulders, "Who knows maybe you'll just happen to run into one, like me!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Fat chance," Shikamaru said ignoring the glare Sakura sent to him, "I heard she also sent out Sasuke to track them down." This time it was Tenten, Hinata (who knew she was there), and Ino who glared at him.

"What?"

"Baka,'' they mouthed. Sakura stood up abruptly and stormed out of the Galley her eyes flashing dangerously everyone, even a few ANBU, got out of her way.

The hallways were clear as Sakura made her way to Tsunade's office. Anyone she did meet quickly squeezed to the side and let her pass. Her pink hair trailed behind her that with her sharp green eyes and billowing black biker coat. She looked scary when angry.

The large double doors loomed above her as she approached. Before she didn't take the time to admire the handiwork that went into those doors. The intricate designs of roses on vines intertwined with serpents were hypnotizing. She paused staring at the engravings before pushing open the iron and silver doors.

"TSUNADE!"

The blond woman jumped out of her chair behind her desk.

'Damn,' she settled back down into her chair just in time to duck under her desk as her wooden office door smashed open chipping the wood and leaving a dent in the wall by the handle. Peeking up above the edge of her desk she saw a very, very pissed off pink haired Sakura.

"Sakura!" she cried jumping up from under her desk.

"How dare you barge in here screaming like a banshee? Have you respect? Now calm down!"

"I'll calm down as soon as you tell me where the hell that damn vampire ran off to!" Sakura said forcefully, emerald green eyes glaring up into sapphire blue ones. Tsunade glared beck. Shizune watched from the background wonder what the hell is going on while she cleaned the lobby. Naruto led the gang running up to Tsunade's office.

"Great what did billboard brow do now…" Ino said softly holding her head in her hand.

"Some how I don't think it's anything we want to make worse." Neji said wisely. Tenten nodded,

"I think I want to watch this," she said, "did any body bring something to eat?" the group just looked at her. An opened instant ramen cup appeared under her nose.

"Way ahead of you," Naruto said stuffing more ramen into his mouth.

"Now, now calm down Sakura." Tsunade held up her hands as she sat back down behind her desk. Putting safe distance between her and the angry girl who looked ready to shoot her were she sat.

"Calm down?" Sakura whispered, her voice was ice, "How the FUCK am I supposed to calm down when you send my partner on a solo mission that could kill him and NOT TELL ME!" Tsunade (and everyone listening) flinched.

"Let me explain,"

Sakura leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Talk," she said simply. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and sighed Sakura didn't move.

"Sasuke is a Half-Vampire, he is useful and much more skilled at tracking Vampires then any recruit you can find here. He is much more capable at killing them to! No you might have gone too if you didn't have a shattered wrist and if he didn't insist on you going," Tsunade's voice was calm and casual but her eyes were hard and calculating, she watched Sakura's body language and could tell that Sasuke insisting that he should go alone hit her on many levels.

'What is the relation ship between those two?' she wondered as she watched the woman before her struggle with her inner thoughts.

"What ever," she said finally and silently she turned on her heel and marched away. Sakura passed her friends without seeing them. She was too confused with her own feelings to notice them.

Tsunade sighed with relief that that had ended with out more damage happening to her wall or office.

XXX

Sakura opened her door to her rooms and closed it softly behind her. She strode across the living room only briefly glancing at the envelope on her coffee table that she had missed that morning. Doubling back Sakura snatched up the envelope and flopped down on the sofa. Lying down lengthwise she tore open the letter with her name on it and read the familiar fine handwriting.

_Sakura,_

_By now you have probably seen that I am gone._

"No shit moron,"

_It's only a temporary mission that might take a while. A month tops. _

_Don't you start worrying your head off about me…_

Sakura snorted "Riiiiight"

…_And don't start getting sarcastic either._

She scowled.

_I just wanted to remind you of a certain question that I asked you last night._

_Tell me Sakura…do you trust me?_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura re-read the letter many times before folding it and putting away in her pocket. Getting up she locked her front door and continued on to her room. Closing her door softly she leaned against it and slowly sat down, her head limp hanging between her knees. The last line kept showing itself to her every time she blinked like a bad movie that skipped.

After what felt like an hour she leaned her head up against the door. She blinked several times to keep the tears at bay. One or escaped trailing down her face.

"You Bastard," she said out to the darkness.

XXX

(AN: thought I was done didn't you? -grin-)

The weeks passed by and Sakura was just down and depressed. Her eyes lost their shine, whether the good or bad kind. She didn't do her work but just sat there staring out the window. Even Jessica noticed but she saw it as an opportunity rather than something to worry about. Sakura's friends tried hard to get her to cheer up but with every other day she just got worse. She cheered up a bit when she finally got her cast off but that only lasted a smile and a laugh before she was down again.

Three weeks after Sasuke left the gang were at school eating in the cafeteria. Sakura stared out the window as usual oblivious to the world around her. She could hear Tenten and Hinata laughing at something Ino said and Ino's usual protests but she didn't care. She stood up to put her still full tray of food away and was walking towards the counter when she was shoved from behind. Losing her balance her tray flew from her hands. Food went everywhere. Suddenly, for some reason, everything went quiet.

"Was sup pink bitch," Jessica and her gang of whores as Sakura called them loomed over her.

"What's got ya down? Oh I know you got dumped," she and her friends feigned sympathy. Sakura lifted her self up onto her elbows. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

'Not good,' everyone from the Organization thought.

"I bet he thought that 'Bed time' wasn't good enough," Jessica laughed with her bitch groupies.

"Damn Sakura," She leaned down, "I never knew you were such a slut, oh wait I minute yes I did! And apparently Sasuke-kun thought so too…"

SNAP!

Jessica didn't get to say anything more, her mouth stopped working when Sakura hit it. Her head snapped back from the force. Now the dead silent cafeteria was roaring with laughter. Sakura stood up slowly, her eyes still shadowed.

"Shut the hell up you Fucking whore," her voice could chip diamond it was so cold. The cafeteria went silent again, everyone shivered. Jessica didn't here; her ears were full of the roaring of her blood as it raced to her face in embarrassment. No one embarrasses Jessica.

"You Slut!" She cried and charged Sakura. Sakura graced her one glance before sidestepping Jessica's punch. Almost casually she slid in and gripped her shirt. Pulling her forward she brought her knee up and slammed it right into her stomach. By now everyone was on his or her feet.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they chanted at the tops of their voices.

5 minutes later

Jessica hit the floor coughing; she spat out blood from her mouth and glared up the pink haired woman who brought her down.

"I would be careful who you start calling a slut, Jessica." Sakura said coldly, "You never know just who that person you insulted might know, and if she might hold a grudge." She gave Jessica a full glare. The Orange haired girl froze. That look in Sakura's eyes, it was as if she wouldn't hesitate to kill her right there in front of everyone.

Ino and Temari stepped in and gripped Sakura shoulders.

"Let's go," Temari said softly, "You shouldn't waste your energy on the likes of them." Sakura nodded and backed away. The trio walked towards the edge of the crowd that had gathered. Jessica couldn't believe the nerve of the girl.

"You…Fucking…SLUT!" she yelled. She flipped out a piece of metal and pressed a button. A blade flipped out of the handle. Sakura began to turn around.

'A little to late," Jessica said with an insane grin, she charged. Sakura wasn't far enough around. Jessica let out a small victory yell and drew her hand back the plunged it forward aiming for Sakura side.

The crowed gasped. Blood hit the checker-tiled floor.

"SAKURA!" Ino and Temari cried out in shock. Jessica smiled widely then felt the knife twisted from her grasp, a fist came out of no wear and connected squarely with Jessica's jaw. The girl flew back about three feet and laded with an audible thud. She looked back up a hand clutching at her probably broken jaw. Sakura straightened from her position the hand she used to punch Jessica hung in front of her. She panted as she put it in one of her pockets. Grinning she held up her other hand. The switchblade was buried into the back of her hand, the point of the blade appeared slightly through the other side.

"Shit, I just got the cast off too," she said cheerfully. Ino and Temari gaped at her while Naruto and Gaara let out woops of laughter in the background. (Yes Gaara)

"Sakura you're insane," Ino said holding her head she was getting a headache. Temari was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice one pinky," Temari was the only one who could get away with calling her that.

"Come on, we'd better see Tsunade-sama about that hand and getting that whore expelled." Sakura nodded they turned back to the crowed.

"You gonna move or what?" Temari snapped. The crowed parted like the red sea.

XXX

"Damn,'' Sakura muttered, she rubbed the back of her head with her bandaged hand as she walked down the dimly lit hall that led to her rooms.

"Our principle/ leader/Boss/Doctor is insane…" when they told Tsunade about the fight she just laughed and laughed and laughed. She also said she was going to confiscate everyone's cell phoned to see if anyone taped it. Jessica got expelled (Naruto cast: YAY!) and now Sakura was a hero. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday.

Unlocking her door she opened it to revel an envelope that was shoved beneath her door way.

Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly she picked up the envelop with trembling hands. Shakily she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. On it was a single line written with a hasty scrawl she didn't recognize. It simply said,

_Room 666 _(XD)

_Just thought you'd like to know._

Gently Sakura let her hand fall to her side. She stared into her room for a moment, her mouth tracing the words "Six-Six-Six…" with out pulling off Sasuke's biker jacket she tore down the hall running towards the stairs. The burst through the door and began up the steps taking two at a time. She reached a landing and barley read the sign and continued up ward.

Rooms 301-350

Rooms 351-400

Rooms 401-450

Rooms 451-500

Sakura lungs began to burn but she didn't slow her pace,

Rooms 501-550

Rooms 551-600

'Almost there' her mind said.

Rooms 601-650

Rooms 651-670

Sakura stopped at the sign, gasping for breath. Her eyes read the sign.

'Why only to 670?' she wondered as she pushed open the door. There was hardly any light on this level. They were still several hundreds of feet under the surface but there was light on the lower levels. Cobwebs hung from corners and the walls weren't painted. This lever was hardly used. It was isolated. Was that why he chose this level? Her heeled boots echoed as she walked down the hall counting the doors. Music blasted from under one door light spilled from the crack where door ended before it met the floor.

Room 666

Sakura stopped in front of this door. Slowly she raised her fist and knocked smartly on the door. The music stopped and footsteps approached the door. Sakura held her breath as the handle turned.

Sasuke opened the door. His face showed surprise at seeing her. Sakura let out the breath she was holding taking in his appearance.

His ebony black hair was wet from a shower. He wore black baggy pants. His bare chest was wrapped in fresh bandages. His handsome face no longer showed surprise it was a mask of no emotion. But his eyes held a question only she could answer.

"Sakura," his deep voice was like a stimulant to her, "Do you trust me?" he asked the question he asked so many week ago.

"I…" Sakura started her breath heavy, "I trust you…Sasuke." They stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds, moments, hours, days, months who could tell? It was all the same to them. Then Sakura threw her arms around Sasukes broad shoulders and hugged him. Slowly as if he was still in shock he hugged her back. Sakura pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eyes. Her emerald eyes where wet, his held an emotion that scared and excited her. She grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his.

Slowly he responded as if he was teasing her. Just as slowly he ran his tongue across her lower lip begging for an entrance. She quickly opened her mouth and moaned loving the feel of his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. It touched and caressed each and every part of her mouth.

Sasuke loved the taste of her; it reminded him of Strawberries, Vanilla and Cherries all at the same time. He felt Sakuras tongue enter his mouth and couldn't help but groan as she ran it across his teeth playing with his fangs. Sasuke was in heaven.

When they needed air they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's. And for the first time in a long time Sasuke smiled a real smile.

End of Chapter

SK: LE GASP I LOVE IT! TTTT I shall miss you SINX! (even is you don't like SasuSaku XP)

Sasuke/Sakura: YAY!

Gaara/Sai/Lee?/Neji: What is love? Baby don't hurt me no more that is love Baby just love me just love some more.

SK: what the hell???? You can't just change the lyrics!

Kakahsi: I believe they just did.

Lee: YOUTHFULL LOVE!!!!

Gaara/Sai/Neji: YAY!!!!

SK: My life is sooooooooo wrong…

JI GAI! Sasuke's back. JOY!


	10. Hostages

Silver Bullet

SK: and yes it is the next chapter my peeps! Chapter 10 wow double digits.

Sai/Gaara/Neji/Sasuke: what is love baby don't…

SK/Sakura/Hinata: SHUT UP!

Naruto: wow Hinata…

Neji: Hinata-sama…

Hinata: Shut. Up…

SK: Woooooow

Recap

_When they needed air they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's. And for the first time in a long time Sasuke smiled a real smile._

End recap

Chapter 10: Hostages

"Okay, there are 35 targets inside," Ino's voice sounded quietly over the earpieces placed within everyone's ears. (Obviously)

"They appear to be stationary and unmoving," she continued.

"Well it is morning so of course they're going to be having an all day party," Tenten's voice came through dripping with sarcasm. Sakura stifled a giggle. Her attitude had quickly improved now that Sasuke was back and everyone had noticed. And everyone had caught on to there …'Relationship'. It was official when Naruto had declared that if Sasuke did anything to make Sakura cry he would personally…ehem and I quote… "Shove a silver stake through the area where Sasuke's heart should be"…end quote. This earned a few hits from said half vampire.

"Where are the hostages?" Neji's calm and collective voice came through the mini-mic.

"They're obviously in the same room as the Suckers so they can't escape He-She," came Sai's reply. You could practically feel Neji's flinch through the mini-mic.

"Actually no," Shikamaru's bored voice sounded serious, "They're in the room next to the vampires." There was a moment of silence.

"You just got owned Sai," Naruto's voice came.

"Shut up Fox,"

"How stupid can they get?" Tenten asked above the bickering between Sai and Naruto, "If they kept the Hostages with them then that would hinder our attack…"

"It's so they wont get tempted," Sasuke's cool reply came, silencing the two fighting in the background, "If they kept the hostages with them they would be tempted to drink and then there would be no hostages. Also if they are in another room the hostages are harder to get at and thus we can't reach them. Plus it also keeps them safe for when they gat hungry and they can't leave to feed."

"Uchiha I shall never know how you know this…" Neji said suddenly.

"I am half-vampire in case you forgot Hyuuga." Sakura could feel Sasuke smirk and smiled herself as she settled down in her position. Neji was the sniper on this mission. She was to go in first with Naruto and Tenten. Sai would come with Sasuke behind them while Neji covered their backs.

"I could never live in the mind of a Sucker," came Sai's voice with a sigh.

"You get used to it," Sakura said causing Tenten to laugh.

"See what you get tonight," Sasuke mumbled.

"A good night's sleep," Sakura said back.

"If you're finished?" Ino's voice was impatient. This was her time to shine.

"…"

"No?'' Came Naruto's answer.

"Well TO BAD!" Ino said forcefully, "Most of the Vampires are asleep so yeah move into your positions,"

Sakura crouched low and moved silently from behind the tree and brush that kept her hidden.

"Okay there has been one change in position," Ino said the keys on her keyboard typing away, "Sakura you are to stay where you are and cover the entrance."

"Shit," Sakura said through gritted teeth, she was looking forward to close combat. With a sigh she pulled out her pistols and put on two silencers, still silently she placed one on the ground in easy reach and positioned the other in both hands at shoulder height. She tilted her head and aimed.

"Ready?" Came Ino's voice.

"$50 says I cam shoot the lock out," Neji said, Sakura heard him adjust the sniper rifle he had.

"You're on He-She,"

"I'm ready," Sakura said and Sasuke and Tenten echoed her

"Bring it," Naruto said.

"Moooooove OUT!" the order had come.

BANG!

Neji's bullet shot through the lock bursting open the door.

"Fuck!" Was Sai's reply before Tenten and Naruto burst from their hiding spots. The Vampires inside were leaping to their feet still drowsy in the morning sun. They laughed at the sight of only two Hunters challenging them. Well until Sakura and Neji started to fire. The Vampires began to panic, seeing allies turn to the rust colored dust that signified their death and not knowing how, until they saw the silver bullets.

They charged the supposedly two Hunters using their speed to keep the hated Sharp Shooters from hitting them.

XXX

"Die you pieces of Shit!" Sai screamed as he and Sasuke ran out into the clearing. Then white hot terror shot through the Vampires at the sight of Sasuke. His eyes were gleaming blood red with the Sharingan.

Vampires are cowards, always serving ones more powerful then they to survive. They feared death but here was the half-breed to bring it upon them. Why does he fight us? They wonder. Why doesn't he join us? The humans will never fully accept him.

But one did.

One let him into her heart and she will never let go. That woman was killing them off as she fired bullet after bullet into the species that had wronged her at such an early age. The species that had killed Sasuke's mother because she loved a human.

That was the reason why Sasuke fought them. That was the reason why he would never join them. So he could protect her, like how he should have protected his mother. Like how his father had protected him even when he was about to die. Like how his half-brother _should_ have protected them all.

With that thought Sasukes eyes went even deeper. The toma's began to spin. His fangs grew long and thin, claws as strong as steel grew as he gripped his sword tighter. The sliver blade a shining blur as he slashed and sliced. Splattering him with blood. His gaze was like cold fire; he was in complete control of his surroundings. He would protect her.

"Shit!" Sakuras yelp came through the ear-mic and Ino's surprised gasp caused everything to crash down behind him as he heard the next words.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing?" came a cold, slippery unfamiliar voice. Then came Ino's terrified voice.

"S-class vampire reported in the area, and it's got Sakura!"

XXX

Sakura fired round after round as the vampires came spilling out of the abandoned building they were inhabiting. She cheered silently as she saw Sasuke slicing his way through the enemy. His blade danced with him gracefully as he ducked swerved, side stepped and lunged. It was beautiful. In a bloody killing sort of way.

She was so intent on watching him that she didn't feel the cold presence behind her until it was too late. She pivoted on one knee and raised her pistol to fire but the vampire was to quick it slapped her gun away from her and grabbed her neck in one motion. It slammed her into a tree.

"Shit!" she yelped.

"Well," The vampire licked his lips, "Aren't you a pretty thing?"

End of Chapter

SK: I AM SO SORRY IT"S SHORT! But I had to for dramatic affect. -shrugs- okay I won't be pdateing for a while because I'm going on a road trip for…well…I don't know how long but bere with me here.

JI GAI!: New Breed.


	11. New Breed

Silver Bullet

SK: LE GASP! OMG AHHHH I MISSED YOU GUYS! -glomps reader-

5 minutes later

SK: -still glomping reader-

Reader: sweatdrop

Sasuke: -walks in- ? -walks out-

Sasuke: -comes back with Neji and Gaara-

Sasuke/Neji/Gaara: …silence

Reader: WTF? Aren't you going to help me?!

Gaara: $50

Recap

_"Shit!" she yelped._

_"Well," The vampire licked his lips, "Aren't you a pretty thing?"_

End recap

Chapter 11: A New Breed 

Sasuke stood there frozen were he stood. Shock, fear and anger coursed through his body. Two of those emotions he was unfamiliar with. But one he knew all to well. His breathing was hard as he listened to Sakura struggle with her capture over the microphone. His irises already red began to change again. They turned darker the colour started to bleed into the whites of his eyes.

"S-sakura-chan?" he heard Naruto's voice. He to was scared for their friend.

'This isn't possible,' Sasukes mind was working quickly before he lost all sense of control.

'The sun is up and Sakura is out in an opening why the hell isn't he frying into French toast by now?'

"Well, well isn't this friendly," the Vampires voice came over the group. Everyone tensed at his words.

"I bet your all wondering why I'm still alive and not burnt to a crisp right now," he said calmly. Sasuke unconsciously gripped his katana tighter, scars that were on his hands stood out snow white against pale skin. He spun around facing the direction of the vampire that held Sakura and felt his blood run cold. The Vampire had Sakura in a vice grip in front of him as a human shield. That explained why Neji hadn't shot him into Swiss cheese by now.

"What ever," the vampire shrugged, "You don't need to know since you're going to die right here." Sakura was staring blankly in front of her not giving away any emotion.

"But," the Bloodsucker continued, "Before I rip this pretty things throat out I think I'll have some fun." He purred like the beast he was and trailed his long tongue up the side of Sakura's neck.

XXX

Sakura barley suppressed a shiver as she felt the thing lick her. She was food to him. Nothing more. Great. Food he can play with and she couldn't move GODDAMIT!! What a world she lived in.

She looked over to Sasuke and saw his eyes changing, his sharp nails began to grow even longer turning into full-blown claws, and his fangs got longer and sharper.

'He's losing it!' She yelled in her mind.

**"Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!" **her inner was freaking out.

'Hey!'

**"WHAT!"**

'Stop freaking out and help me fuck it!'

**"We're about to get raped by a freaky horny vampire and you're telling me to stop freaking out? Have you lost it?!"**

'If we don't get out of here we will get raped by that hell spawn vampire and Sasuke will lose it and kill it with us without realizing it.'

**"Oh well that's easy," **her inner said surprisingly calm again.

'Please elaborate,' Sakura shivered as she felt the vampires cold hands feel around her body, 'quickly!' she added.

**"Kick him were it hurts."** Sakura was silent for a moment, why. The. Hell didn't she think of that?

'I'm an idiot.' She thought. Patiently she waited for the perfect opportunity. And it came when the S-class glanced up to smirk smugly in Sasuke's direction. That's it!

She pulled away and brought her foot up and snapped it back right were a guy should never get hit.

The vampire doubled over, letting her go, with a snarl. Sakura dived for her gun. Hitting the ground she turned and fired. The bullet caught the Vampire in the shoulder. The vampire wheeled back and Sakura sprang to her feet. The vampire snarled again and charged her with a look showing he would have no greater pleasure then ripping her apart here and now.

'Oooooh shit,' she thought taking a step back dodging a swipe to her stomach. But it was a close one pieces of her shirt flew away from her as she took another step back trying to keep the distance between herself and the very pissed off vampire before her.

"Sakura! Move!" someone yelled behind her. Sakura glanced back and felt her eyes go wide. Quickly she pivoted to her side and jumped away quickly as a black flash sped past her straight at the vampire who was trying to turn away at the last second. But it was to late. Sasuke jumped at the last possible moment and slammed his feet into the vampire's chest knocking him flat on his back with his squatting on top. Sakura glanced back at the others and saw that they had resumed fighting. Quickly she turned her attention to what was happening right beside her.

The vampire was struggling to get up but to no avail. Sasuke had him pinned. He lowered his head bringing his fangs a scarce inch from the vampires face and hissed. The vampire ceased his struggling and stared up into those frightening eyes that were completely red with no white to be seen. The black tome's spun quickly in it's path around his pupil which was little more then a pin prick by now. Damn he was so angry.

"Just what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked, His calm voice was scarier then any sign of anger he could show the world. The other vampire was sweating in the raising sun. It was almost noon and all the other vampires were retreating into their building. Naruto led the others into the building to finish then off.

"I-I-I was j-just playing around-d s-sir," the Vampire stuttered. Sakura watched in awe she had never heard of a vampire stutter before.

"Playing around?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side as if considering his words, "Is that the best answer you can give me?"

"I-I swear S-sir," the Vampire was shaking with fear, those eyes were unnerving, "That-t's all, I swear! I didn't-t know sh-she was yours honestly!"

Sasuke froze, his eyes were locked on the terrified vampire below him.

"That sentence indicates that you were planning more then just 'Playing around'" Sasuke said thoughtfully. The Vampire realized his mistake and quickly began to babble apologies. But Sasuke didn't listen. Instead he glared at the vampire and he fell silent.

"You are an S-class am I correct?" he asked his prisoner. The vampire nodded.

"Do you know of a vampire called Itachi?" he asked his eyes boring into the vampire's. The vampire shook his head.

"A pity," Sasuke said shaking his head, "You are of no use to me, good bye." And he bit the vampire's throat.

The vampire let out a strangled cry before all movement stopped. Sasuke had bitted his windpipe clean through.

Sakura watched with an awed expression as Sasuke stood up slowly over the vampire's body turning to ash. He glared down at it one more time before turning to her. His eyes, hands and mouth were all back to normal. He walked over and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded stunned no words came to her mouth. Sasuke sighed and picked her up bridal style he turned on his microphone and told everyone he was taking Sakura back to HQ

XXX

Sakura opened her eyes. It was dark outside she knew. She was moving resting up against something. Looking around she saw that she was in a car, a nice car. She looked at the drivers seat and saw that it was Sasuke driving.

"Wassup," she said sleepily as she sat up straighter off Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. He jerked his head back. Sakura looked back and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh right sleep over," she said rubbing her eyes. After reporting to Tsunade about the whole incident they had received a vacation and the info about the sun resisting vampire was sent to the lab. They had been sitting in the Gallery talking about what they would do with their time when Ino jumped and suggested a sleepover at Sasukes house. No wait scratch that a MAJOR sleepover at Sasuke's MANSION. Ignoring Sasuke's protests everyone grabbed their stuff and piled into his car. Well they did everyone else ganged up on Neji's and were piled up in his S.U.V they even convinced Gaara and his family to come. They had to uh…drag…Shikamaru from the lab with his yelling troublesome all the way. It was only recently that everyone fell asleep.

Sakura yawned widely and fell back into her seat.

"We there yet?" she asked childishly. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes," Sakura sat up straighter fully awake. Okay Ino was exaggerating when she said mansion. It was a freaking Castle! The gray stone shone silver in the light of the dying sun. turrets sprung up at random placed sporting midnight black tiled roofs.

"Holy…" Sakura breathed. She hung out the window gazing up at the towering pillars.

"It was my mothers," Sasuke said calmly. Sakura glanced back at him.

"I inherited it when she died."

"It's big," Sakura said bluntly. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's an understatement. But now you see why I live at HQ full time rather then come back here." Sakura nodded. Crossing a lavish lawn Sakura gazed at the beautiful flower gardens and fountains. In the distance she saw a grove of sakura trees surrounding a large stone that glowed with a strange green light. Before she could point this out to Sasuke they had pulled into an underground driveway. They crossed a bridge that shone the same silver light as the castle over an under ground river full of silver and blue fish and stopped before two massive black wooden doors with iron hinges and handles. On the center of the right door was a huge knocker in the shape of a royal lions head.

Sakura climbed out gazing up at the doors. Her green eyes found designs carved deeply into the dark wood. What they were she couldn't tell. Quietly she moved in for a closer look. Her eyes never left the intricate designs in the wood.

"WAKE UP!" Startled she looked back and saw Sasuke yelling at Naruto while Hinata and Ino rubbed the sleep from their eyes and Shikamaru was still asleep. Neji's S.U.V pulled up and everyone was piling out. Apparently they've been here before. Sakura glanced back at the doors and found that the carvings had disappeared.

'Weird," she thought shaking her head. She turned away from them and with one last glance back, headed back towards the group. If she had stayed by the doors she would have seen the patterns re appear in the wood grain, forming words in another language of welcome.

XXX

"WOW!" Naruto yelled when they walked into the living room. The place was surprisingly modern.

"Shut UP Naruto!" Sakura cried hitting him over the head.

"Itai,' he clutched his head. The room they were in was full of luxurious furniture in leather or red velvet. There was a huge plasma T.V on the wall with a large brown leather sofa facing it and two love seats and a huge squishy chair.

Gaara bolted past them and jumped on the squishy chair giggling. He clutched his stuffed badger close to him and closed his eyes with a smile. Everyone was like. 0.o wtf? (Hell even I'm all wtf)

"Wooah," Kankuro backed away from Naruto, "It is now official that our brother is spending waaaay to much time with you."

"What?" Naruto asked him, "Can I help it if I pull him out of his depressed state and turned him into a giddy hyper active killing machine OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he cried holding his head again.

"Well this night is going to be fun," Tenten said setting her bag down on the floor. Ino and Hinata nodded solemnly. Temari walked over to her brother and sat with him on the big chair.

"I dunno I kind of like him this way," she said handing him a chocolate bar. Gaara let out a squeak and grabbed the bar shoving it in his mouth he hummed to himself as he chewed, swaying from side to side.

"Wow," Sakura said watching Gaara, "Guess I shouldn't have given this now should I?" she held up a bottle of Baylies(sp).

"Actually this is entertaining," Neji said also watching Gaara. Sai grabbed the bottle and looked down at it.

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," he said with his trademark fake smile.

'What have I gotten myself into…' Sasuke held his head.

End of Chapter

SK: wow the ending is kind of random. But I thought it would be cool to have a random chapter after all those serious chapters. Oh well. JI GAI! Sleep over craziness.


	12. Sleep over crazieness

Silver Bullet

SK: I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I had a really hard time with the beginning of this chapter. Random happy go lucky stuff isn't really my thing. So this is going to be a semi-serious chapter.

Gaara: wow your luck sux.

SK: -sniff- I know…BUT!!!!

Gaar: -jumps back-

SK: **I am now on deviant art** (actually I was in September but I didn't activate until April and didn't put anything up until like last week.) and I have a title picture for **Silver Bullet!!** It's not that great but hey. I got the link on my profile if you wanna check it out.

Recap

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," he said with his trademark fake smile.

'What have I gotten myself into…' Sasuke held his head.

End recap

Chapter 12: Sleep over craziness

After what seemed like an hour of a giggling Gaara randomly yelling things like, "OMG POPCORN!" and "AAAH MY CHOCOLATE!" Temari somehow got her younger brother to curl up quietly in the big cushy chair with a can of grape pop with a bendy straw and an umbrella. All the while Gaara continued to giggle and play with the bendy straw with what seemed like almost non-murderous eyes, frankly everyone was happy to say they were scared out of their minds. A Happy Gaara can only mean that something bad is about to happen it's like the laws of physics, it just has to happen.

Sasuke stood well away from the group in the back leaning against the doorframe watching Tenten and Neji fight over which horror movie to watch, this was about to get ugly. Turning to a happier seen Sasuke could barley see out of the corner of his eyes Tenten throttling Neji.

Naruto was sitting with Gaara, Kankuro and…Sai? All of them were casting shifty glances all around the room. Naruto saw Sasuke watching and unsuccessfully tried to smother a laugh before turning to the group. He said something and everyone there started giggling like schoolgirls turning to look at him.

'What the fuck?' Sasuke thought, 'everyone here is way too out of character to be normal' he ignored the crashing sound that indicated that Tenten had succeeded in throwing Neji across the room.

"This is the most random thing I have ever seen." A voice spoke beside him. Sasuke glanced down at the pink haired woman. Sakura shook her head at the scene before her.

"They're going to destroy the place before they even watch a movie." She muttered walking into the room. She walked up to Gaara's group and swatted Naruto on the head before glaring at the rest of them immediately shutting them up. She then spun to face a content looking Tenten sipping a pop and a depressed Neji. Her eyebrow quirked.

"Okaaaay then everyone get changed and we'll watch a movie!" she cried suddenly happy. Everyone cheered and bolted for a washroom to change.

In about 5 minutes everyone was in front of the T.V. Gaara chomped happily on popcorn in P.J's with small chibi badgers on them. Naruto wore something similar but his had chibi fox's on them. The boys looked at them like they were insane. Then they got really freaked out when Kankuro pulled out an 'action figure' to hold during the movie.

Then the girls came. They guys just froze. Tenten rubbed the back of her head.

''Geeze you guys are pervs'' she muttered. Her dark green tank top lifted revealing a pierced belly button. Her other hand was shoved into her baggy bottoms pockets but what caught everyone's attention was that her hair was down.

"Holy crap Tenten…" Neji was speechless as she sat next to him.

"What?" She looked clueless.

"HEY! Teme and Sakura-chan match!" Naruto jumped up and pointed to them. Everyone turned and sure enough they did. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed at Naruto's antics while Sakura just glared at her blond haired friend. Sasuke had a baggy black T-shirt on with the Konoha leaf on the front and long baggy black sweatpants. Sakura had on a black spaghetti strap tank top with a bit of lace at the bottom and black boy shorts.

"Naruto" the blond looked up.

"Shut up," Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. The blond just smirked like the fox he was.

"Okay then," Ino jumped up, "Movie time!"

"What are we watching?" Hinata asked quietly she drew her baby blue nightgown over her knees as she sat down.

"Jeepers creepers 1 AND 2!" Tenten smiled Temari and Gaara cheered in the background. Neji walked over to the DVD player and popped the disc in. everyone sat down and got comfortable. Everyone except Sasuke. When he was sure everyone was enjoying the movie he left.

He walked silently through the halls of his ancestors. Listening to their whispers as he passed their portraits hanging on the gray stonewalls. He climbed a great stone stairway. A musty old red velvet carpet trimmed with gold raced up the center of the steps. His footsteps were muffled as he treaded on the probably priceless rug climbing the steps and walking down another long hall.

It had been along time since he had visited here. This part of the castle was very cold and very old. None of the modern renovations had made it this far and they might never will. The portraits here were larger grander then the ones in the hall he had left minutes ago. Each one held the image of a long gone vampire or vampiress dressed richly in the most deepest and vibrant of all colours. His mothers' clan had been vain but her branch of the family seemed to have kept its common sense when it came to this kind of stuff. The archways that were windows separated the paintings from each other as if they acted as guards protecting each painting from another. And knowing this castle and all it's perks they probably did. Reaching the end of the hallway Sasuke stopped and glowered angrily up at the painting before him next to a pair of giant wood doors. In it was the grandest of all the portraits.

A young man who held his pale head stubbornly proud as his black eyes stared hauntingly out into nothingness. There was no light in his eyes. Sasuke noted there was probably none in the original to paint. His long black hair was pulled into a low horsetail at the nape of his neck. Two single strands of hair framed his face. He was icily beautiful.

Sasuke glanced at the portrait on the other side of the great wooden doors. This one made his face soften if just a tad. She was amazing; the term beautiful couldn't describe her. Warm brown hair fell in soft spirals down her back and spilled over her shoulders onto her exposed Coul-de-tage (sp?) her elegant hands were folded neatly in her lap of fine scarlet silk. Her coal eyes shone with hidden laughter and mischief as her mouth tilted in a small smile.

"My ancestors," he said over his shoulder, "the founders of my mothers clan." Sakura stepped up from behind him.

"They're very beautiful," She said in a soft voice that she reserved only for people close to her, "But…" Sasuke looked down at her. Her eyes were locked on the male portraits face.

"But what?" he asked also gazing at his ancestor.

"He looks so…lonely," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, he was a lonely man his wife," He nodded to the painting of the woman opposite of the man, "Fell in love with another vampire and together they committed suicide."

"That sucks," Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Sasuke said dryly, causing Sakura to giggle. He turned to her.

"Shouldn't you be watching the movie?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Sakura countered. Sasuke just looked at her until she relented.

"I've all ready seen it," she said simply, "Not to mention you just slip out with out telling anyone so I got worried." She shrugged. "Guess I didn't need to" she turned to go back but Sasuke stopped her.

"You don't like scary movies don't you," he said.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "I don't they make things come back that I don't want to see again." Her hand unconsciously traced her scar on her neck. Sasuke watched her hand gently her gripper her wrist stopping her. He brought his other hand up and traced the cold thin line.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice kind and gentle. This was a rarely seen side of Sasuke and Sakura didn't mind it.

"It was a vampire that had gotten in when I was 10" she said slowly.

_"Don't move or I slice the pretty girls neck" the vampire ordered her foster parents. Sakura was shaking as she felt the cool metal bite into her throat cutting off her breath. It was a strange metal; even in the middle of August it was a scold as ice from the artic._

"Kakashi-tousann managed to injure him in the end but he got away and the scar was always there and it was always cold." She said slipping her hand onto Sasuke's holding it in place on her neck. His face was unreadable as he gazed at the fine pale line that shone in the full moons light. He slid his hand down her neck following the line until it rested at the base of her throat right on top of her color bone.

Sakura's breath came in sharp as Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her throat right on top of the scar. He pulled back and looked her right in the eyes. Onyx met emerald in a single breath taking moment. The blue white light shone through the glass of the window beside them lighting up the section of their section of the hall. It was a beautiful cloudless night.

Sakura raised her hand and stroked the side of Sasukes flawless face. His skin was cold, as cold as marble and just as soft. It was perfect everything was perfect as he lowered his head once again and kissed her.

XXX

Naruto looked around the dark room as some one on screen screamed.

"Hey," he asked, "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Who cares?" Tenten asked hitting him on the head, "Those two need some time alone if you know what I mean?" she asked shrewdly. Everyone laughed.

XXX

**A/N**: Now is the long awaited and much asked for lemon (Naruto cast: woot!) shut up! Anyways please excuse me for this. If you hadn't guessed by now, I have a very strange mind so enjoy. And just to let you know all this stuff written there is based off what I have read myself not out of experience.

XXX

Sasuke closed the door behind them and he pressed Sakura against it crushing his lips against hers. This feeling inside of him was almost impossible for him to describe. They were on the other side of the doorway in the hallway. This was the masters bedroom in other words Sasuke's room and it was big. But enough about the room.

Sakura arched her head back as she felt Sasuke travel down her jaw line to the base of her throat dragging his fangs up and down her jugular. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever experienced…yet. She could feel his tongue tasting her skin as he sucked on her neck gently. She could feel the wetness between her legs beginning as he grinded against her. The hardness she could feel through his pants made her ach from the need for him to be inside of her. She laced her fingers into his hair and gripped it tightly. Instinctively she wrapped one of her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. His hands left the doorway and felt their way down her body to her thighs, he lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist also. Sakura pressed herself against him harder making him groan into her hair. He licked the side of her neck slowly. She shivered at the feeling, the fact that he was half vampire and had fangs made it even better.

Pulling away from the door Sasuke pressed his lips against hers again he fell back onto the bed with Sakura on top. She took this chance to have some fun.

With a small smile on her face she pulled her face away and sat up resting her weight on his chest. She gently rocked upon him earning a small growl from her lover below her. Sakura giggled as she played with the bottom of her shirt. Sasukes hands roamed around her hips gently gripping them as he controlled her rocking. In one swift movement Sakura removed her shirt revealing nothing on underneath. She blushed a bit under Sasukes amazed stare.

This time Sasuke smirked and gripped her tighter he flipped them and he was in control, not that Sakura mined this. He too stripped himself of his shirt and sweatpants leaving him in black boxers. Sakura ran her hands over his chiseled chest, tracing his defined muscles. His skin was pleasantly cool to the touch like it always was. His breath was soothing when he breathed on her neck. Somehow, she didn't know when, Sasuke had stripped her of her shorts and underwear leaving her completely exposed underneath him. A low moan escaped her as he pressed himself against her; his fangs began to dig into her neck but not puncturing the skin. Sakura could feel his need to be within her, it was intoxicating.

"Sasuke…Please" Sakura begged, she never begged. That was all Sasuke needed to hear in a flash his boxers were gone and he positioned himself over her.

"Ready?" he asked. Sakura bit her lip and nodded. Blood trickled from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Smirking Sasuke lowered his head and licked up her blood tasting it, savoring it. He traced the taste all the way up to her lips and covered them with his own the sweet, salty taste of her blood filling his mouth as he pushed into her.

He could feel her stifling a cry of pain as he pushed further into her. She bit down on his lip, the taste of his own blood mingled with hers.

Soon he as passed the barrier and paused letting her get used to his size. He pulled his mouth away from hers. Sakuras breath was heavy as she gazed up at him. Blood streaked away from her mouth, a droplet fell from his lip and landed on her check.

She smiled and she slowly licked the blood gathered at the side of her mouth, teasing him. Sasuke smiled a smile of his own and he began to move in and out of her at a slow rhythm. Sakura groaned and slipped her hands around Sasukes neck entwining them into his black hair. A small knot inside her abdomen began to tighten as Sasukes movements got faster and harder. His breathing became enraged as he felt the inside of her sliding past him the friction heating them both up.

Now his touch was like fire on her skin instead of ice. Sweat fell from his chest and onto her body. Sakura lifted her head and licked the gathering liquid on his skin. Sasuke caught his breath when she did this, he began to thrust into her hard and he lowered his body and fell upon her neck, licking and biting wanting to taste her more. Sakura could only gasp and moan as the knot got tighter and tighter her moan getting louder with each thrust.

Then with a cry she came, pleasure rocketing through out her body. Sasuke bit down on her neck drawing blood as he too came releasing his seed into her. He collapsed on her extracting his fangs as he did and then pulling out of her. As the affects of the orgasm drifted away he moved to the side and pulled her close.

Sakura moved close to him not liking the loss of warmth.

"Sasuke?" she asked he 'hn'ed' to show he was listening.

"You bit me…" she trailed off.

"I'm a half vampire," he said, "I don't have the ability to change a human into a vampire or half vampire like myself, you won't change," he said reassuringly stroking her damp pink hair. Sakura nodded and rested her head against his lean chest and fell asleep. Sasuke watched her for a minute making sure she was asleep then he moved aside her hair to look at her neck. There strikingly white against her already pale skin were two dot like scars.

End of Chapter

SK: Wooooooooooooooow that is probably the best lemon I have ever written. I dunno I must have a thing for vampire human relationships. -shrugs-

Sasuke/Sakura: O.O

SK: what?

Sakura: I loved it!

SK: YAY! And you Sasuke?

Sasuke: my reputation is ruined

Sakura: TT.TT

SK: damn Uchiha brat, YOU MADE SAKURA CRY!

Sasuke: YOU DIDN"T LET ME FINISH!

SK: oh okay go ahead…

Sasuke: okay, I may have lost my reputation but at least it was o Sakura, -Hugs-

Sakura: YAY! Up yours Karin!! -makes out with Sasuke-

SK: okay lets give these two some privacy.

Karin: Wah! I'm not needed.

SK: Damn straight, now do the disclaimer.

Karin: Sadowkitty does not own Naruto or any of the franchise; she does own all stories she writes about it though. TT.TT

SK: right now -boots- GET OUT OF MY STORY!!

Ji Gai! Fangs and Blood


	13. Blood, Fangs and Tears

Silver Bullet

SK: wow I didn't know how much people like this story…I mean 19 reviews for one chapter that's a lot.

Itachi: not really.

SK: what are you doing here? You're not in the story …yet…

Itachi: I came to read my script…

SK: right you do know your not coming in until a few more chapters' right?

Itachi: -shrugs-

SK: oookay then…sweatdrop

Itachi: wait a minute…-reading script-

SK: -sweating-

Itachi: 0.o what do you mean I'm a…!

SK: OKAY LETS START THE CHAPTER! -Covers Itachi's mouth-

Recap

_"Sasuke?" she asked he 'hn'ed' to show he was listening._

_"You bit me…" she trailed off._

_"I'm a half vampire," he said, "I don't have the ability to change a human into a vampire or half vampire like myself, you won't change," he said reassuringly stroking her damp pink hair. Sakura nodded and rested her head against his lean chest and fell asleep. Sasuke watched her for a minute making sure she was asleep then he moved aside her hair to look at her neck. There strikingly white against her already pale skin were two dot like scars._

End Recap

Chapter 13:Blood, Fangs and Tears

The sunlight drifted through the dusty air in the luxuriously furnished room. It splayed across the two figures sleeping peacefully in each other's arms in the large king size bed. The pink haired girl now a young woman rested her head against the ebony haired males bare chest. The make had his face buried into the girl's unusually colored hair breathing in her scent his arms draped protectively around her waist.

A cell phone rang disturbing the couple's sleep. Sakura groaned and buried her head deeper into Sasukes chest. It rang again causing Sasuke to shift coming out of his peaceful sleep.

"You better get that…" he said drowsily. Sakura groaned again opening one blurry green eye at a time. She sighed and lifted herself off of Sasuke. She winced at the ache throughout her entire lower body.

**'Woooooooooooww,'** Inner Sakura breathed still dazed from last night.

'Yeah who knew blood would turn him on like that,' Sakura commented.

**'Well he is a half vampire…makes sense,'**

'Whatever,' Sakura turned over ignoring the pain and slid out of bed grabbing a sheet to cover her as she reached for her pants. Searching her pockets she found the ringing object that she despised so deeply right now, her cell phone. She flipped it open.

"Whaaat?" she asked still half asleep.

"Don't 'Whaaat' me! I'm your boss!" the caller screeched.

"Wasup Tsunade?" Sakura streached then winced as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Instantly her free hand flew to the source. She found the area was a touch cooler then the rest of her skin.

'what the hell?'

"Right I know it's you day off but I need you and the rest to come in immediately!" Sakura glanced back at Sasuke who was pulling on his shirt.

"What's so important that we don't get to enjoy are vacation?" Sakura asked fingering her neck. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"It's best not to speak of it over a phone," Tsunade sounded sad.

"Okay, okay we'll wake up the rest of the gang and drag then down to HQ," with that Sakura snapped the phone shut and sighed. She felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked kissing her neck. Sakura shrugged I don't know we just need to get back to HQ, Tsunade wants to tell us something…" Sasuke nodded. They stood for a moment in silence before Sakura decided to break it.

"Sasuke?"

''Aa"

"Why does my neck hurt? Why is it so cold?" She asked in genuine confusion.

Sasuke was silent again trying to find the best words to describe what he had to say.

"I…" He began, "marked you." Sakura's eyes widened

"You what?" Sasuke sighed and gave her a quick squeeze before continuing.

"It's a way of telling other vampires to back off. It means…you're mine," he said huskily into her ear.

"I'm yours…" damn it was hard to think when he did that. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes…you're, for a lack of a better term, my mate."

Sakura released herself from his grip and turned to face him.

"I'm your mate?" she asked teasingly, she brushed her lips against his. Sasuke nodded, "for the lack of a better term yes."

"Okay then…" Sakura backed up and looked him in the eye,, "What would be a better term?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked.

Leaning down so he was right beside her ear he licked the outer shell and whispered,

"Fiancée," Sakura squealed and jumped him pushing him back onto the bed her hips straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him smashing her lips against his. He instantly responded hungrily his tongue forcing its way into her sweet mouth still tasting the sweet nectar of her blood from last night's activities. Life was good.

Or at least it was until she pulled away and slid off him with a sly smirk.

"Come on she said," knowing full well that he was turned on, "We got to wake the others and get back." She reached for her top and pulled it on getting her pants as she went.

Sasuke cursed and continued getting dressed before leading Sakura out of the room down to the others.

Back in the living room a strange site leaving Sakura laughing her head off and Sasuke staring in disgust greeted them. It looked like the group had an orgy after they had finished watching the movies. Everyone was tangled with some one else asleep. Of course they didn't, Gaara just randomly decided to throw his pillow at Naruto and Naruto being the idiot that he is (No offense Naruto fans) threw it back hitting Neji, Neji pillow assaulted him making Hinata, Ino and Tenten to jump him causing Shikamaru to say troublesome causing Temari to slug him up side the head with her pillow causing Sai to randomly yell pillow fight and causing the fight ending up into a battle royal and everyone collapsing in a heap from exhaustion. And thus how Sasuke and Sakura found them.

"What the fuck…" Sasuke started but was to busy staring at his…"Friends"…to finish.

Suddenly Sakura got a malicious idea and called Tsunade after talking with her for a few moments and turning the volume way up and on speakerphone Sakura told her okay.

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS!"** everyone in the room jumped except Sakura who was howling in laughter and Sasuke who sweat dropped.

**"Get off your fat ass's and get the fuck dressed I'm expecting you down at HQ pronto!!"** with a smash the receiver on the other side came down on the set.

XXX

Tsunade sat at her desk drinking sake. Now that wasn't unusual what was different was that she was depressed. The blond woman glanced at the torn bloody scrap of paper with it's hastily written message scrawled upon it and let out a choked sob guzzling down another swing of the alcoholic beverage. Shizune glanced in but didn't have the heart to tell her boss off about drinking on the job and not getting her work done. It was just to damn understanding. They were best friends before he retired and married the love of his life, taking care of a child he had never even met before. And now… Tsunade practically collapsed in tears covering her eyes as she thought of the death of one of her best friends.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune lightly tapped on the wooden door, she clutched her clip board to her chest with one hand.

Tsunade wiped her eyes and looked up.

"Y-yes?" she croaked out swallowing back more tears.

"She's here…" Shizune trailed off. Tsunade nodded mournfully.

"Send her in," her voice was dead, void of all emotion as she wallowed in her grief.

'Damn you Orochimaru!' she thought bitterly, 'Damn you to fucking hell!!'

"Tsunade-shishou?" Tsunade looked up at the figures in her doorway. Sakura looked at her worriedly and Sasuke stood slightly behind her with a look of passive interest and curiosity.

"Sakura, take a s-seat," she hiccupped gesturing to the vacant chairs in her office. Sakura sat, as did Sasuke. Tsunade was silent and so was the other two. The minutes stretched on, the silence deeper. Then Sakura decided to break it.

"Tsunade-shishou, why did you call us here? Is it a mission?" Sakura asked quietly. Tsunade sighed and shook her head taking another swing of sake.

"Sakura," she began, "Do you remember about a month ago you foster parents were sent on a top secret mission?"

"Hai…" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Did they tell you what it was?"

"No," Sakura was startled, "It was top secret and I was just a beginner of course they wouldn't tell me." Again Tsunade nodded.

"You have the right to know what that mission was," She said then continued to go on before Sakura could interrupt, "Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Anko were sent on a mission to gather intelligence on a vampire lord named Orochimaru, nick named as the Lord of the Snakes," Sakura raised an eyebrow at the pun, (Lord of the Rings and Lord of the Dance in case you were wondering)

"They were to observe and gather that was all! But they were…interrupted. Apparently Orochimaru found out and sent a whole squadron of vampires after them." Tears leaked from her eyes as she continued, "The vampires were all S-class. They never had a chance," she finished in a whisper and she sobbed openly.

Sakura sat there her emerald eyes wide and her pale face blank in shock. Sasuke looked down in horror. Sakura reached for his hand and gripped it in a death grip.

"N-nani-i" her voice shook with held back emotion, "Kakashi-tousan and Anko-kasan are…dead?"

For the third time Tsunade nodded tears left trails down her face. Sasuke looked up at his mate and saw all the emotion in the world in her eyes, love, sadness, hate, anger and … despair. He gave her suddenly ice-cold hand a comforting squeeze that she did not, could not return.

End of Chapter

SK: -tears- TTTT …-can't talk-


	14. White Silence

Silver Bullet

SK: -sigh-

Sakura: what's up with her?

Sasuke: she's depressed ever since she killed off Kakashi and Anko.

Naruto: well duh! Who in their right minds would kill them off?

SK: twitch

Sai: seriously…

Gaara: -eyes SK warily-

Neji: I think we should shut up now…

Everyone: -looks-

SK: -Dark Aura-

Naruto: shit…

Chapter 14:  White silence

The days that followed the news of Kakashi and Anko's death were cold ones. No one spoke, no one smiled. Least of all a certain pink haired elite. She spent all her time in her quarter's rarely showing her face. When she did leave her rooms it was like watching a ghost walk through a castle it was doomed to haunt forever. She didn't seem to see anyone; whenever anyone tried to speak to her she never acknowledged they were there. Her once bright emerald eyes were dull as jade stone. Mostly she stayed away from anyone sitting in her room watching the windows portray the snowy seen that was what the outside looked like. She was alone again.

Sasuke seemed to be the only one who understood. It was strange how they worked together even if one was locked inside herself. He was the only one she would even look at but even then it was rare. Sasuke's eyes darkened with each passing day as he was affected by her sadness. It was made worse by the fact that she never cried. Even with the farewell ceremony that had even Sasuke teary eyed she never even shed a tear, she only stared blankly ahead as if she wasn't there anymore. She was empty.

Finally about three days after the ceremony was when some one realized that she wasn't eating anymore. She never left her room. Everyone was worried about her. Tsunade tried talking to her but it did no good she only stared ahead with dull dead eyes. The light she brought to the world was gone.

Tsunade hospitalized her worried that she wouldn't eat that worry was made worse over the fact that she wouldn't sleep either. She didn't do anything. It was heart breaking.

One month after the news of Kakashi and Anko, Sasuke visited Sakura in the hospital ward. Carefully he placed a bunch of pink cherry blossoms on the table next to her bed and sat down in a convenient chair. He leaned foreword resting his weight on his arms supported by his knees. He wore a white crisp button up shirt and black slacks despite the cold temperature outside.

"Sakura…" he said softly. She blinked letting him know she was listening.

"What are you doing to your self Sakura?" he asked still in a soft voice. Sakura didn't answer, she never did.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. No answer.

"Do you think they would want this for you?" he asked. Sakura twitched ever so slightly at the vague mention of her parent's, maternal or otherwise.

"How is slowly and painfully killing yourself going to help them?" he asked not unkindly.

Silence.

"Answer me Sakura!" he said forcefully but gently at the same time.

"It's my fault," she said slowly, her voice horse from lack of use.

"What's your fault?" Sasuke asked gently caressing her cheek with one pale cold hand.

Sakura pressed her mouth tight and closed her eyes shaking her head slowly, not wanting to say it. Sasuke leaned forward placing his other hand on her other cheek holding her face still as he looked down on her.

"Sakura," he called softly, letting his cool breath drift over her face. His sent was enticing. She slowly opened her eyes again tears threatened to fall as they showed Sasuke all the pain she felt over the years. Losing the family she could barley remember was bad enough, but losing the family she loved for as long as she could remember, the family that raised her, that struck deep.

"What was your fault?" Sasuke asked again in an almost whisper. Sakura gasped holding back tears she didn't want to shed.

"It was my fault they died!" she cried out, Sasuke was taken aback with her sudden outburst. Her hand jumped to her mouth as she tried to keep a sob from escaping.

"Kaa-san, tousann, Onii-san… they all died because of me and now Kakashi-tousann and Anko-Kaasan are gone to and it's my entire fucking fault!" her breath caught in her throat as long belated tears were released. Sasuke picked her up and held her close letting her cry into his shirt, letting her release all the hurt and pain she had been holding within her all these years wash out.

It was the first time Sakura had cried in 12 years.

XXX

She was resting peacefully now. Her breath was deep and light. The fake wash out light that represented the moon outside splashed across her face. It was dark as Sasuke closed the door behind him taking one last look at his sleeping beauty before closing it completely.

"Oi Teme…" Sasuke's head snapped up at the soft call. A shadowed figure stepped out of the darkness. The light shined on his vibrant yellow hair.

"What do you want…dobe." Naruto grinned weakly but it was only a second before a concerned look replaced it. His bright blue eyes snapped to the door Sasuke had just closed.

"How is she?" he asked quietly. Sasuke jerked his head down the hall and the two walked away.

"She's quietly sleeping for now," Sasuke said sadly, "It's bad. She blames herself for her families deaths Kakashi and Anko's too."

"What! Why would she? It's that Orochimaru bastards fault that Kakashi and Anko are d-dead." Naruto exclaimed, "And her family, I have no idea who killed them, but it wasn't her fault!"

"WE know that!" Sasuke snarled, "But Sakura still thinks it all happened because of her." Naruto muttered a number of swear words under his breath as they reached their destination.

The iron doors of the HQ's commander. They burst into Tsunade's office without knocking but she seemed to have been expecting them. Her hands were folded in front of her mouth hiding the small smirk that adorned her lips as she gazed up at them knowingly.

"Who did it?" Sasuke asked cutting off Naruto before he could speak. Indeed Naruto closed his open mouth with a snap. Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"Who did what Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke walked a few steps toward her desk.

"Who killed her family?" he asked in an even deadly voice. If his tone didn't signify that he was dead serious then his Sharingan eyes did. Tsunade rolled her eyes not the least intimidated.

"I already told you it was Orochimaru," she said smirking knowing what he really meant.

"No you old bitch," Naruto said pissed off, "Who killed Sakura's parents and her nii-san." If Sasuke didn't know Naruto was human he could have sworn he had a demon inside of him, but no he just had a split personality, named Kyuubi. (XD) and Kyuubi was out.

**(AN/ just t let you know when Naruto has gone Kyuubi I will refer to him as such, but when he's normal he will be Naruto again) **

Tsunade glared at him but held her tongue she didn't want to have to deal with Kyuubi right now. When ever they conversed it usually ended in a shouting match and Kyuubi in the hospital leaving Naruto to deal with the pain.

"Geeze no need to get grouchy," she sighed again and took another swing of sake. Sasuke and Kyuubi stood there quietly as Tsunade set the bottle down on the table her hand resting on the bottles neck. She let out a sigh.

"This sucks but the person who killed Kakashi and Anko…Orochimaru," she spat out with as much venom as she could muster, "Was the same vampire son-of-a-bitching snake-bat sucker who ordered the hit on the Haruno clan…" she said in a voice that could chip ice. Her hand gripped the bottle so hard that it shattered under her grip. The glass shards cut deep in her hand but she didn't care, she was too furious.

"What the FUCK!" Kyuubi cried out slamming his fist into the wall near by. Sasuke shook with rage.

"The same bastard the killed Kakashi and Anko murdered Sakuras family?" the blond hissed through gritted his teeth, "What the fuck for?"

"That I don't know. We've had agents tracking down Orochimaru ever since, needles to say our expeditions have so far been unfruitful." She said grimly. The blond haired woman turned to the seething Uchiha.

"Sasuke I'm sure you are aware of your brother Uchiha Itachi-" Sasuke cut in,

"HALF-brother," he corrected.

"Half-brother," she continued fluidly, "Was once human but was changed into a vampire around the time of you families death?"

"Yeah what about it?" Sasuke said annoyed that the conversation had gone off topic.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and made her way to the door.

"Follow me." She said simply leading the two vampire hunters down the hall back towards the hospital wing.

"Do you know the circumstances on which he was changed and who did it?"

"Because he was a bastard that only wanted power?" Sasuke muttered. Kyuubi snorted, he was a bit reluctant to go back now that he has a chance to be out since forever.

Tsunade pushed open a door down the hall from Sakura's room. She acted like she didn't hear him.

"Itachi was one of our best," she said simply walking down the rows of beds. Unlike Sakura's room this was an open space.

"That is the reason why we sent him to go hunt down Orochimaru after the attack on the Haruno clan." She walked past all the rows of beds and walked straight for a door at the back with a sign on it that read,

**Solitary confinement. Entrance is restricted.**

"On his mission he encountered Orochimaru head on and failed to kill him. Orochimaru saw this as a chance to turn the Uchiha clan into his slaves so he bit and changed Itachi. However it seemed that Itachi has a lot more willpower then Orochimaru gave him credit for." She paused with her hand resting on the handle, "He refused to go back to the Uchiha clan to do Orochimarus bidding and was punished…"

She opened the door into a darkened room. A figure stirred in the isolated bed in the center of the room, a heart monitor beeped somewhere in the darkness.

"He barely survived," she said quietly. Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the darkness and what he saw shocked him.

"Itachi…"

End of Chapter

SK: TADAAAAAA! I made Itachi come!! Yay!

Itachi:…I can't believe I was so weak…

Sasuke: oh shut up bastard

Sakura: I'm so pathetic in this chapter.

SK: yeah I know but he you were scarred for life and I wanted to show that you were human so hey -shrugs- makes sense to me.

JI GAI: Brothers United!

**BIG NEWS!!!**

**I'm going to start another story and yes it is yet another SasuSaku. It's my first take at a horror/action fic summary's below.**

Atlantica

A myth that should never have been ignored. When two destinies clash, a monster awakens, and the legend comes to life for the adventure of a nightmare. SasuSaku.

**I hope to have it posted within the month! ARIGATO!!!**


	15. Brothers United

Silver Bullet

NG: I have an important announcement to make!

Sasuke: oh dear kami…

NG: I have changed my screen name!!

Sasuke: wtf? How is that important?

NG: -ignores- I have changed it from SadowKitty to Neko Graphic! 

Gaara: an we need to know this why?

NG: not you…the readers and because I said so!

Gaara/Sasuke: …

NG: ANYWAYS! Chapter 15! Wow I'm sad I realise that now that Itachi's back the story is starting to come to the end.

Gaara: (thank god)

NG: BUT DON"T WORRY! This story will be 20 chapters at the LEAST! I will try to make it as long as possible!

Sasuke: damn

Chapter 15: Brothers United

Recap

_"He barely survived," she said quietly. Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the darkness and what he saw shocked him._

_"Itachi…"_

End recap

The silence drew thin as the brothers stared at each other. In one case shocked silence, in the other apprehensive approval. Finally the older of the two chuckled grimly. It was a forced sound as if gravel was falling down a rocky slope. The body shook in the pain as he smiled boasting elongated piercing fangs. Red eyes that held the sharringan observed the younger in what felt like mock fear.

"It's a shame to have you greet me like this, after so long, younger brother." Itachi wheezed from the bed still chuckling that raspy sound. Sasuke couldn't move. He knew Itachi had been changed but for what reason he only could speculate…until now.

"Aniki…" he said in an almost whisper, taking a step forward. Bad mistake. Itachi lunged for him reaching for his neck with his clawed hands only to stop short as the chain on his bed reached its limit and snap him back into bed. Sasuke stared in complete bewilderment at what his brother had become. Itachi struggled for a couple more minutes before lying still.

"What a pathetic being I have become," he said more to himself then to anyone else in the room. Tsunade stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder guiding him out of the room that contained his brother. Slowly he closed the door behind them and turned to face the younger Uchiha. Kyuubi stared at the door a little longer before turning back to Sasuke. Slowly he clamed down running his hand through his spiky blond hair. He asked the question that Sasuke seemed to unable to voice.

"What's going to happen to him?" Naruto asked in a for once quiet voice. Tsunade looked at Sasuke rather then the blond when she answered.

"We're going to keep him alive for the moment," She said, "He has invaluable information on Orochimaru and his minions. After that it's up to him."

"What's keeping him alive?" Sasuke asked staring at the door that hid his brother from his sight.

"Remember the serum that stops vampire transformation?" Tsunade asked Sasuke nodded. He had used that on Sakura when she was attaked at the church by the S-class.

"While it won't make him human again it seemed to be helping him become immune to sunlight and the thirst for blood. He was berserk when we first found him and now he jus seems thirsty so there is some hope for him." She paused, "But it will only last if he keeps taking the serum." Sasuke nodded.

"When will he be stable?" he asked still staring at the door as if he could see his brother writhing in pain in the dark.

"I don't know this is the first time this has even been attempted," Tsunade looked somber; "He would know why Orochimaru attacked the Haruno clan and killed Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Anko." Sasuke nodded and swiftly turned on the spot and strode down the aisle between the beds making for the door that led to the hall. Tsunade and Naruto watched him leave in silence.

XXX

It was quiet when she awoke again. Green eyes traveled across the room to the empty chair beside her bed. A leather jacket was draped across the back of the chair as if some one was sitting there before. Sakura snorted and turned back to face the ceiling. Deciding that it was to boring to look at she braced her arms beside her and began to lift herself up into a sitting position. Her elbow slipped and she grimaced as her muscles protested from moving after being still for to long.

"Tsk," she said bracing herself again; "Oh!" two strong hands pressed against her back and helped her into a comfortable position with her pillows behind her.

"You shouldn't move too much by yourself with out help when you haven't moved with out eating in days," came a familiar deep voice.

"I can handle myself Sasuke," Sakura smiled as the ebony haired man leaned upwards then sat in the chair bringing it closer. Sakura looked into his dark inky eyes and saw sadness.

"What's wrong?" she said softly reaching out with her warm hand to grip his icy one.

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke said in his emotionless voice closing his eyes and resting his check against his hand supported by the armchair.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke cracked open one of his eyes and saw Sakura glaring into his. He knew that tone she wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed.

"My brothers back," he said softly.

"Brother? I thought…"

"He was away when the attack happened; I thought he was dead for the longest time. It was only recently I found out he had been turned and kept prisoner." Sakura squeezed his hand gently silently telling him to continue.

"He was tortured and only recently escaped. I saw him a few minutes ago. He was berserk when he was found. Now he's becoming stable and will give us information."

"Information?" Sakura looked at him questioningly, "On who? Sasuke opened both his onyx eyes and looked deep into her emerald ones.

"Orochimaru." Sakura was still, slowly she turned her head and looked away staring down at the pattern on the blanket that covered her. Sasuke gripped her hand tighter offering comfort.

"We'll know why he killed your family and Kakashi and Anko," Sasuke whispered getting up and climbing onto her bed beside her. His cool arms wrapped around her shoulders as he rested her cheek on her head holding her close.

"And then…" he whispered close to her ear, "We'll have a warrant to hunt him down." Sakura nodded and leaned into his touch. Orochimaru had destroyed so many lives. Killed so many people only to bring them back as slaves. Destroyed all in his way. But for now two victims of his actions are together forgetting about everything but each other, letting them selves get lost in each other love.

End of Chapter? Not even close XP.

XXX

Itachi sat in an iron chair, his head bowed in submission his eyes closed in thought. His wrists were shackled to the arms of the chair in case he became unstable again. In simple terms he looked tired since it was noon and vampire are nocturnal it's bound to happen. Sasuke leaned against the wall close to Sakura who was sitting in another chair still tired from her weeks of fasting and mourning. A cold hand rested on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the news to come. Naruto and the rest waited all around the room staring at the older Uchiha not believing their eyes. Itachi had been a legend when he was a hunter, the fact that he had been turned was unbelievable but the fact that he was still with the humans and was fighting against the vampire I him was amazing. Sasuke watched his brother closely knowing that if he lost control he would be the only one strong enough to hold him back until he calmed down or until Tsunade stuck him with a needle full of the serum. Speaking of which. Were is Tsunade? The door to the room burst open startling Itachi awake. Oh there she is. The blond woman stood there in the doorway a nerve in her forehead twitching behind her was the weirdest looking man they had ever seen. He had long white spiky hair pulled into a low ponytail and red triangles under his eyes. He wore a bandana over his fore head and wore a grin that made Sakura's skin crawl. She inched close to Sasuke as the man swept the room with his eyes hesitating on every girl in turn before resting on her. Sasukes' hand tightened on her shoulder and an almost inaudible growl rumbled deep in his throat. Itachi, being a full vampire, heard it and smirked.

"People this is Jiriya," Tsunade said bluntly, lazily waving to the man behind her over her shoulder.

"The porn book writer?" Neji asked incredulously. Tsunade sighed and nodded fingers at the bridge of her nose. Neji and Naruto shifted to shield Hinata from view. Suddenly Jiriya walked over to Sakura and kneeled in front of her.

"I hope you don't think me to blunt but would you mid posing for a cover of…"

SLAM! Sasuke was on top of him claws digging into his neck as he pinned him to the ground. Sharingan appeared in his eyes as he stared down coldly at the old pervert. Tsunade coughed to hide a laugh and Itachi openly smirked. Sakura sighed and leaned her head on her hand resting her elbow on the chairs' arm.

"I don't think my boyfriend here would let me if I even wanted to." She said plainly, "Pervert." She added at the end. Jiriya stared up at Sasuke now knowing whom he was dealing with.

"Sasuke get up." Tsunade said forcing herself to be calm, after a moment of ignoring her Sakura nudged him with her foot. Sasuke sighed and stood up still holding onto Jiriya's neck he dragged him up to eye level. Still glaring at him.

'Can't breath!' Jiriya grasped at Sasuke's hands then suddenly he let go and walked back to his previous position against the wall next to Sakura. O.o

"Whipped," Naruto breathed under his breath but shut up at the glare Sasuke sent him.

Jiriya was crawling over to Tsunade and hauled himself up into a chair. Rubbing his neck.

"So why is he here?" Sasuke snapped his hands shoved into his pockets. Tsunade looked at each and every one of them.

"I've had Jiriya gathering information on Orochimaru for the longest time he has rumor of where he might be. The information Itachi-san here has would help him pin point the exact location then," Tsunade grinned pausing for dramatic effect, "we bring him down."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air. Neji hit him over the head telling him to shut the fuck up. Itachi watched this all with interest.

'_Interesting friends you have little brother,'_ Sasukes' eyebrow twitched.

'_Telekinetic communication? I doubt Orochimaru knew of that.'_ Sasuke wondered, he felt rather then heard Itachi chuckle.

'_Of course he didn't if he did I wouldn't have ever escaped,'_ He said darkly.

'_He let you go?'_

'_Not really. He just didn't take appropriate precautions.'_

'_Idiot,'_

'_Indeed'_

Itachi took a breath and everyone silenced. Listening intently to what he had to say.

"You want to know why the Haruno clan was targeted. I have the answer." Everyone in the room tensed, as Itachi closed his eyes yet again with a small indistinguishable smirk upon his lips.

"Believe it or not it all began with a legend." He said still smirking. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other quickly before returning their attention to Itachi.

"The legend of the half breed and the painting he created that depicted the pure blood vampire crying his grief over the lost of his love. Transforming into the beast the vampires really are. Amazing isn't it how a half breed can depict his own father as such a wretched being." Now everyone but Sasuke, Sakura and Jiriya were confused.

" 'When the days of suffering and strife the half breeds get shall bring forth the one who will vanquish the conqueror of the night and bring light back to the land until the conqueror comes again…' A legend made by a profit of my kind, a truly great man he was. Sadly it wasn't made when the painting was or else it would have been forgotten in the depths of time. I was fortunate enough to witness it's telling when I was newly caught. Orochimaru correctly assumed that the conqueror was himself but who was the hero depicted in the legend. There was no way to tell who it was exactly…but he did trace the half-breeds lineage." Itachi's gaze drifted over to Sakura her emerald eyes wide as she stared into his permanently stained crimson ones.

"The Haruno clan,"

End of Chapter

NG: ooooooooohhhhh suspence duh duh duuuuuuuh

Sakura: so I'm a vamp?

NG: -hold finger to lips and winks- that's my secret.

Sasuke: great nice suspence filler -sarcastic claps-

NG: don't worry sasu-chan -ruffels hair- you have a very important role to play in the future chapters. Tee hee! -shifty eyes-

Sasuke: I don't trust you

NG: nore should you.

JI GAI! The Clan of Haru


	16. The Clan of Haru

Silver Bullet

NG: Eyo! This is number…16? Wow. Okay I have posted Atlatica, finally eh? The beginning is like a prologue its not the actual story…it'll al be explained later in the story okay now **lot's of people have asked me about Sakura being a vampire…are you kidding me? She's human with a vampire ancestor that's it. **BUT! Is she the hero of the legend hmmmm? -weird knowing look- you're gonna have to wait and find out.

Naruto: noooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate waiting!

NG: deal with it. OH! And I found a song that's perfect for this story it's called the **End of All Hope** by Nightwish listen to it. It's really good!

Sasuke: it is seriously.

NG: -points to Sasuke- see told you!

Chapter 16: The Clan of Haru

Recap

_Orochimaru correctly assumed that the conqueror was himself but who was the hero depicted in the legend. There was no way to tell who it was exactly…but he did trace the half-breeds lineage." Itachi's gaze drifted over to Sakura her emerald eyes wide as she stared into his permanently stained crimson ones._

_"The Haruno clan,"_

End recap

Everyone froze in the room and turned their gaze to Sakura, her whole body shook unable to digest what Itachi had just said. Sasuke gazed at his brother in knowing silence, he had suspected as much but he didn't want to say anything with out confirmation. His fist tightened slightly, now that he knew he would do everything he could to kill that snake bastard and protect Sakura from the fate promised to her by the painting. Itachi retreated his gaze from her and returned it to the blank wall.

"The blood that ran through the half vampire Haru's veins was the remnants of the Ancients." Sasuke frowned at this Sakura was confused and shivered more. Sasuke rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a firm, comforting squeeze.

"The Ancients?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. He shook his head indicating that he didn't know what Itachi was talking about.

"The Ancients were the breed of species before the modern vampire," Sasuke said everyone turned their attention to him Sakura didn't turn her head but Sasuke knew she was listening, "They are the vampires of the old horror stories and legends. My ancestors on my mothers' side were ones before it was bred out of them."

"What could they do that was different from modern Vamps?" Sai asked leaning against the wall a hard look on his face. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"They could fly," he said simply.

"Fly?" Naruto asked, Neji nodded.

"In the old legends vampires were said to have wings like a bats or an angels only black made of raven feathers." He said his pale eyes deep in concentration.

"So they could fly big deal!" Naruto said waving his hand in a dismissive way, "That's not anything we couldn't have dealt with then or now."

"They could walk in sunlight unharmed," Sasuke added. That shut Naruto up quickly. Everyone remembered the S-class vampire they had met. The way sunlight didn't affect them.

"Another name for the Ancients were the Daywalkers," Itachi said lowly, "they had amazing regeneration abilities so the sunlight didn't affect them." Tsunade stood up slowly from her chair and rested her hand lightly on her desk drawing everyone eyes.

"If that S-class you killed could withstand sunlight then he was a descendent of an ancient?" Itachi shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, my family were humans I was only turned recently I don't know stuff like that" he said and turned to Sasuke.

"What about you Ototo? What did your mother tell you?" Itachi asked his half-brother. Sasuke thought again.

"There's no way he was a descendent according to legend only the Clan on Haru and my mothers clan were the only strains of the Ancient's blood line left. And my mother was the last of her clan." Sasuke said, "Which leaves the question how did he survive the sunlight? I have my own theory that Orochimaru got his hands on some Ancient DNA and began experimenting" Sakura turned to him.

"You knew about the Clan of Haru?" she accused her emerald eyes flashing. Sasuke met her eyes.

"It was a legend my mother spoke of often I never believed it might have been real until recently but I had no proof."

"You cold have told me!" Sakura yelled jumping up and glaring at him.

"I did not know you were of the Clan, Sakura," Sasuke said calmly, "If I had known I would have told you," 'not'. Sakura eyed him warily and turned to Itachi.

"Anything else I need to know?" she asked. Itachi looked at her.

"I know Orochimaru is after you but not to kill you," he paused, "Well not right away anyways." Sakura stopped and felt the blood leave her face.

"What do you mean 'Not right away'?" she asked thinking she would not like the answer. How right she was.

"I'll be frank, Orochimaru wants your blood." He said bluntly, "He believes that if he drinks all of it he will gain the powers of the Ancients. What he does not know is that it has to be given willingly but I doubt that knowledge will stop him from trying." Silence greeted these words, Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Sasuke glared at his brother far putting such important information so bluntly.

"Why did he kill Kakashi-tousann and Anko-kaasan?" she asked slowly already know she would hate this answer.

"To get to you of course," Itachi said still bluntly, "He likes to play with his victims before actually coming for them, I believe he used their deaths as bait to lure you in…" he didn't finish Sakura turned on her heel and strode quickly out of the room. Sasuke was silently seething at how his brother placed such hurtful truths so bluntly that they cut like the sharpest knife.

'If Orochimaru is experimenting on vampires it won't be long until he moves onto humans,' Sasuke thought, 'I hate to think who the first test subjects were…' he rested his head in his hand trying to rid himself of the images that races through his head.

"Teme…" Naruto called to him. He sighed and looked up at everyone, they all stared back at him. He sweatdropped at their blank stares, even Itachi looked at him like he was stupid. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go after her," he said in a dismissive tone and left the room. Itachi gazed after him deep in thought.

"How does that relationship work?" Jiraiya asked no one.

"It's a mystery to us all," Tenten answered.

XXX

'Where did she go?' Sasuke walked the halls of HQ quickly, searching for the pink haired woman he loved. People stepped quickly out of his way as he passed through the bleak hallways not paying them any attention only searching for a flash of pink in the sea of brunets, blond, and people with black hair also called brunettes for some reason…(wtf?)

His eyes now in Sharingan searched the huge hall where everyone gathered. He could not see the woman in the throng of people watching some hockey game on the large screen. Shacking his head he turned and strode down many other halls searching for Sakura's scent, it was hard because it mingled in with everyone else's but it was there, slowly he tracked it his eyes closed in concentration. The smell lead him to the stairway where it became stronger as more peoples scent left the air around him, but the smell became slightly bitter with, Sasuke realized, fear. His eyes snapped open Sharingan blazing as he took the steps in leaps practically flying up the stairway. He passed people but they didn't see him and he didn't care he stopped at a particular landing and opened the door to the outside. The same ledge he had told Sakura about the legend. It was a strange spot. The plateau as it really was opened out side on the side of a cliff. He looked up and saw the cliffs lip hundreds of yards above him. Her scent was here but she wasn't. He looked down and saw her footprints; she had been pacing obviously deep in thought about something. Not that that was surprising what with all she heard up in Tsunade's office. Sasukes black leather trench coat whipped behind him as he gazed over the ledge of the plateau, watching the sea waves crash against the hard rocks almost half a mile below him.

The undead, feared running water. Revolted by the fact that it's touch as it passed then could weaken or even destroy them. No one knew why but it was a safe defense. HQ had an underwater river flowing through it somewhere. Supposedly to protect some very important research or information, no one knew what, incase the building was breached by vampires or worse.

Sasuke let his gaze drift towards an island hazy in the distance its size undistinguishable even to a vampire. It was too far away. It was a black blotch on the horizon one that Sasuke liked to gaze at when he was thinking, wondering what was on it. Unlike all vampires Sasuke liked running water, despite his vampire heritage and his human Uchiha familiarity to fire. He found it soothing the pounding of the waves, much like the sound of Sakura's beating heart.

'Sakura,' the thought of her name brought him back to reality. With one last glance at the mysterious island he went back inside to resume his search.

XXX

This was the last place he could think of for her to be. He had looked everywhere for her. Opening the door to room 666 Sasuke stepped inside his quarters. His ears were met by the sound of falling water hitting the bottom of the bathtub. With a sigh he closed his door softly behind him and took of his leather coat leaving himself in his gray muscle shirt and black cargo pants. He walked over the carpeted flood into his bedroom. Passing the black-sheeted king sized bed he pushed open the door to the washroom.

There she was sitting on the bottom of the walk in shower drenched. Her head rested on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't move as Sasuke closed the door behind him with a click. She didn't twitch as he kneeled beside her, water hitting his head and side. The water was freezing cold.

"Sakura," He said softly. She lifted her head slightly and looked into his eyes. His onyx ones saw a haunting look in her own emerald orbs.

"It really was my fault Sasuke," she whispered laying her head back down unable to look at him any longer.

"It wasn't you fault Sakura," he said laying a hand on her back. It heaved with dry sobs that shook her entire body. It was when she had quieted down that he heard her say word he had never thought she would ever say,

"Sasuke," she whispered, "I'm scared."

He looked at her completely surprised at her deepest confession. Sasuke doubted she would have told this to anyone but him. His expression softened he entered the walk in shower completely and sat down behind her, with Sakura in between his legs he leaned forward and embraced her, leaning his head on her back.

"I know Sakura," he said softly, he was now drenched his air matted down by the weight of the water and his clothes clung to his body,

"Me too."

End of Chapter

NG: OMG sorry it's so short. I'm kinda at a writer's block here and I finally put Atlantica up so I'm swamped! And to all you lemon lovers' there will be one next chapter! Look foreword to it!

Sasuke: does it matter?

NG: yes

JI GAI! Cure in the Blood of Haru


	17. Power in the Blood of Haru

Silver Bullet

NG: gaaaaaaaaaaaah again I know I say this a lot! But I'm so sorry this took so long to post but I had this huuuuuuge writers block for some reason but I started a new story so that broke it. XD this is a SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT chapter.

Sasuke: even though there's a lemon right off the bat eh?

NG: shut up I don't hear you complaining about them.

Sasuke: touché

Sakura: I didn't know you knew French…

Sasuke: I am an Uchiha…

NG: (sarcasm) yes that explains every thing.

Hinata: ummm Neko Graphic doesn't own Naruto, if she did she would have…I can't say that! ummm killed? Orochimaru before the series even began…oh my.

Naruto cast: O.O

NG: -sadistic grin-

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!! MUST READ THIS!!! IMPORTANT TO STORY!! IF YOU DON'T NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE LATER ON!!!!!!!!!!** (Naruto: oww my ears)

Okay people you have to read this in order to understand what's happening in the future chapters.

#1 Sakura is NOT a vampire, she NOT a half vampire either…so please stop asking me that… it's annoying especially since I told you that last chapter.

#2 For a vampire to gain the power of the Daywalkers he must drink the blood from a carrier of the DNA who is willing to give it to them. It can not be taken by force or something will happen, something bad, even Orochimaru doesn't know what it is…I do but I'm not telling 'cause it's funny…

Chapter 17: Power in the Blood of Haru

_Recap_

_"I know Sakura," he said softly, he was now drenched his air matted down by the weight of the water and his clothes clung to his body,_

_"Me too."_

_End recap_

The water fell continuously from the showerhead in a constant stream. The two bodies sitting at the bottom of the shower stayed still soaked to the bone from the stream of cold. Slowly as if waking from a long sleep, their bodies began to heat up. Slipping her hair aside Sasuke began to kiss her exposed neck, his fangs already protruding from his mouth.

"Ahh Sasuke…" Sakura moaned out as she felt his fangs glide across her frozen skin. She let her head fall back exposing more flesh to him. His grip on her waist tightened as he felt himself waver between this word and the insanity of desire.

Sasuke glided his tongue up the side of her neck tasting her, feeling the blood pulse beneath her skin. Sakuras breath was already beginning to become enraged she reached out with both hands looking for something to hold. She gripped Sasukes legs and held tightly as she gritted her teeth. How can she be this turned on just by him kissing her neck?

Slowly he turned her head towards his, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that spoke of more then words could describe. Still incased in his arms she turned her whole body to face him, sitting on her knees with her legs tucked underneath her. She brought her hands up and held his face to hers as she broke away and breathed on his lips.

The water coming down cooled them as much as it enticed them. Her shirt was soaked, clinging to her body showing off her curves. Her petal colored hair was plastered to her face, a single strand stuck to her bottom lip. Sasuke leaned forward taking the strand of hair in his mouth he brushed it away as Sakura kissed the side of his mouth, teasing him a bit.

His head jerked slightly accidentally cutting her cheek. He could smell the blood well up and longed to taste it again.

"Go on…" Sakura enticed slipping her hands behind his head, entangling her fingers into his hair. He needed no other invitation; he trailed his tongue up to the cut and sucked on it lightly drawing out the blood. The taste, it was her very being to Sasuke the essence that made her Sakura. Said girl pressed her chest into his bringing him closer.

Her blood was addicting…he wanted more. But he resisted knowing it wouldn't be right. Drawing back slightly he gritted his teeth in slight frustration. Sensing the problem Sakura pulled back and raised his head. Looking into his eyes she understood, he was half vampire after all. Caressing his face with one hand while stroking his hair with the other she placed his head at the crook of her neck.

"It's alright Sasuke…" she breathed, "go on…Ah!" she gasped not out of pain but in the unexpected pleasure she felt. She had expected pain of some sort but his fangs had gone in so smoothly…it was intoxicating in it's own way. The gentle pulsing she felt as Sasuke drank from her was sending her over the edge. Her grip on his hair tightened as she fought to steady her breathing. Gently Sasuke pulled her up, his mouth still attached to her neck. Sakuras legs began to shake from the blood loss so she clung to Sasuke. Extracting his fangs he held her close blood clinging to the corners of his mouth he breathed hard and gazed down at her, his eyes back to their normal onyx. Sakura pushed against him causing to stumble back towards his room. Grinning at her impatience, Sasuke licked up the blood at his mouth and guided her to his bed. Taking this time to rid themselves of their shirts Sasuke felt Sakura knees give out from under her. He quickly caught her and placed her in his bed. Sakuras breathing continued to escalate as she watched Sasuke climb over her and began kissing down her chest resting his mouth right above her right breast.

"O-one-Onegai Sasuke!" she cried out when she felt him remove her bra and short shorts. A deep growl sounded from within his throat. It sounded much like an animal hunting. The vibrations against her skin made Sakura moan out as Sasuke began to grind against her. He dragged his tongue over her chest, his fangs gliding across her luscious skin. She shivered in anticipation.

Sakura let her hands fall from his hair and travel down the hard muscle of Sasukes' back. Her dark red painted nails left red lines on his skin as she dragged on his back. Sasuke hissed approvingly, he felt…alive… when ever he was with her. He wanted this to last forever.

Sakura quickly rid of Sasukes pants leaving him in black boxers. Sasuke placed his mouth back on hers and let her tongue roam his mouth. Sakura's tongue danced around, running over his fangs, which she learned from his satisfactory growl, were very sensitive. He quickly captured her tongue and gave it a suck earning another moan from Sakura.

They broke apart gasping for air and Sasuke fell again upon Sakuras' neck inserting his fangs again. The sound and feel of Sasuke drinking her blood was erotic to Sakuras' ears, that and with Sasuke grinding against her she felt that familiar knot in her stomach begin to tighten. Her breathing became even more ragged as need and desire built up in side of her. Her hands found their way to the hem of Sasukes' boxers pulling them down. If Sasuke was surprised by her impatient actions he gave no sign, he merely ripped off her own panties in turn. Extracting his fangs he leaned close to Sakuras face her warm breath washing over his face. A small droplet of blood fell from his open mouth and on to her lips. She locked her emerald eyes onto his own red ones and a small smile spread on her mouth. Without breaking eye contact she ran her tongue over her lips gathering the droplets of blood.

The sight sent Sasuke over the edge; he crashed his lips onto her and thrust into her at the same time. Sakura let out a small muffled cry of surprised but that was replaced by the sounds of her moans as Sasuke thrust in and out of her.

The feel of him within her was all she needed to die happy. For a moment Sasuke felt something stir within him a feeling of fierce possessiveness and protectiveness over Sakura. Her felt stronger and had a purpose. But he soon forgot about that as he felt her rather then heard her climax come but he hadn't received his own release yet and continued to thrust into her causing her to come again and again before he himself came releasing his seed into her. Collapsing he pulled out of her and rested beside her, her face inches away from his.

"That…was amazing," Sakura breathed out, causing Sasuke to bark out a laugh. Sakura giggled a bright contrast to her previous mood before Sasuke found her. He pulled her onto his chest and stroked her hair as she buried her face into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. Pulling the blankets over them they both fell asleep into dreamless oblivion.

XXX

Far away on the island in the sea, a dark forest grew. The rain outside did nothing to the dry ground underneath the thick canopy. Flowers strained for the faint sunlight that hardly showed through the leaves. The parched ground did nothing as it crumbled beneath the feet of a deer.

The deer walked carefully around a clearing. The only one in this forest dominated island. In the center was a stone, strange was it. The dark stains upon its surface did nothing to hide its bloody history. A crack ran up its center pulsating a dark blue white light from deep within. Another figure stepped into the clearing the shadows encircled her ankles as she strode into the clearing. The deer took off. The woman's eyes snapped towards it and flung out her black nailed hand the deer didn't have time to cry out before it was dead, black spikes disappeared into it's flesh. The woman withdrew her pale hand and stroked the stone her hand lingering on the substance beneath its surface.

"So…" she said her voice deep and musical, "It is time." Her silver eyes flashed. She pulled her hand back and smashed the rock to pieces releasing the blue crystal within.

"The Daywalkers have returned…"

XXX

Sakura awoke to an empty bed. Her arms clutched at pillow pushing herself up her shoulder ached and the sheets slipped down to her waist her pink hair a mess. She looked at her shoulder and saw the puncture marks healed over into two pale scars like they were after the first time. Pulling the sheets back up she swung her legs out of bed and stood up.

Her head began to pound and the world spun, her hand shot to her head as she watched the floor rush up to meet her. Closing her eyes for impact she felt herself stop as strong arms caught her waist.

"Blood loss." Sasuke said and he held her up he was fully dressed in all black as usual.

"What?" Sakura asked still a little dizzy. She clung to Sasuke as he set her back onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Blood loss, love." He said again, "I'm afraid I might have taken to much," he said in an apologetic voice. Sakura giggled she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It's alright," she said calmly shrugging closer to the half vampire.

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly. Sasuke chuckled and slipped his arms from her waist and stood up. Sakura watched him walk across his/their room. (She noticed all her clothes in a box by the door) he picked up a bag and tossed it to her. Inside were a bran muffin and jam, an apple, and a red pill. Sakura eyes the pill with interest.

"Its an blood tablet," Sasuke said handing her a cup of coffee, "Shikamaru just developed them for me and Itachi, but their also good for replacing blood. That's good news for us." He said with a smirk, Sakura blushed. She popped the tablet in and chewed. It tasted like cherry.

"Why does it taste like cherry?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Ask Ino,"

XXX

All the Hunters gathered again in Tsunades office. The blond seemed stressed for some reason. Itachi leaned against the wall frowning apparently he knew what was wrong. Sasuke and Sakura were placed similarly to when they heard Itachi's story, Sakura sitting in a chair by the wall and Sasuke standing next to her leaning against the wall. Naruto jumped over to them. (No, that was not a grammical error)

"Hey do you guys know what's up?" he asked. Sakura shook her head slowly; still a little dizzy from blood loss despite the blood tablet she took earlier.

"If we knew what was wrong I doubt we would be here dobe," Sasuke said flatly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Teme,"

"Alright people!" Tsunade called out before Sasuke could retort. With a sigh he let it go and leaned back against the wall. Sakura grinned at him and Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning back to the blond leader.

"It seems that we have hit a problem," she said. Everyone was quiet.

"With the information given to us by Itachi we have become more prepared with our fight against the vampires and Orochimaru. Sasuke saw Sakuras fist clench slightly.

"But that's good news, now to the bad and the reason why I called you here." Tsunade gestured to Shizune. The black haired woman began to hand out folders containing information.

"Apparently Orochimaru has put his new toys to work already." Tsunade said grimly. Sakuras hand began to shake. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down but there was still a faint tremor.

"Four men were killed," Tsunade started again, glancing in Sasuke and Sakura's direction, "Their throats were ripped out,"

"That's Disgusting!" Naruto cried out looking at one of the Polaroid's in the file. Nobody told him to shut up because he was voicing what all their expressions suggested what they were thinking.

"There's blood," Sasuke said frowning also looking at the picture.

"Well duh Teme," Naruto said as if stating the obvious, "His…her? Throat was ripped out by vampires."

"No," everyone looked at Sasuke, "If it was a vampire there wouldn't be any blood left, they would have drunk it all."

"Besides," they looked at Itachi now, "These men were Orochimarus developers. He would kill them off. They were to important."

"Then who killed them?" Tenten asked looking at the picture disgusted.

"They were killed at noon so it wasn't even a new vampire, they can't handle the noon day sun yet." Itachi said slowly.

"In other words we have no clue," Neji finished.

"Exactly."

The whole group was silent, Sai looked at the picture with a look of indifference,

"What's that?" He asked pointing to a certain part of the picture. Sakura frowned and squinted at the picture. She couldn't see anything…wait, there! In the top left corner near the top of the mans extracted esophagus a small design drawn in the matted blood. A circle divided in a crescent moon and a sun on either side.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"No fucking way…" Sasuke said out loud his eyes wide. Even Itachi turned to stare at the younger Uchiha.

"What is it Ototo?" he asked.

"That's the symbal of the Dawalkers…" Sasuke said in a strained voice Itachi's eyes widened.

"But the Daywalkers are gone." Itachi insisted.

"If that's so," Sakura said also looking at Sasuke, she turned back to the photo, "Then who drew that sign?"

End of Chapter 

NG: that was probably my longest lemon ever!

Naruto: wow teme.

Sasuke: -grin-

Sakura: Who was that lady?

NG: read and learn my friends…read and learn.

JI GAI! The Daywalkers Ally


	18. The Daywalkers Ally

Silver Bullet

NG: bwehehehe chapter 18 and I have started yet ANOTHER story. It's a Naruto Harry Potter cross over and I love it…read it! It's called the Ninja's spell. Just to let you know…

Itachi: NekoGraphic does not own me nor is anybody or anything related to the show Naruto except this fanfic.

NG: XPPP

Chapter 18: the Daywalkers Ally,

Recap

"_That's the symbol of the Daywalkers…" Sasuke said in a strained voice Itachi's eyes widened._

"_But the Daywalkers are gone." Itachi insisted._

"_If that's so," Sakura said also looking at Sasuke, she turned back to the photo, "Then who drew that sign?"_

End recap.

After the meeting the whole organization was in a panic. Who was out there? What was out there? Tsunade met with the Uchiha brothers any chance she could in order to discuss what was happening. Sakura found herself training more and more in the simulator, more or less to pass the time then anything else. Who ever this person was, she wanted to meet it. She frequently came back to her and Sasukes room to find the half vampire bent over a table studying all possible aspects of whom this person was and why they were helping them. Frankly she was feeling a little put off. Fed up by all the preparations and confusion Sakura went to the one place in the organization she hasn't visited yet. The Library. This was a much-excluded area, not many people come down here, only to put away information to store and forget about.

Sakura stood before the great iron doors; her breath came out in clouds as it frosted around her mouth. She shivered and instantly wished she had worn something warmer instead of her halter top and her skirt that reached just over her knees. She was grateful for Sasukes' biker coat. Placing her hand on the doors face she yelped and quickly withdrew, the cold door burned her hand. Blowing her hand to warm it up she shrugged the sleeve down to cover her hand and tried again. She felt the cold through the leather but did not withdraw. She gritted her teeth and pushed. For a moment the doors didn't move, but slowly they began to shift. Under her palms Sakura felt the door vibrate, it hummed! With a loud screech the door opened just enough to admit her person. Staring at the door her breath came quickly from the labor she slipped through and into the Great Library of the Vampires.

XXX

The silence in the huge room was immense, pressuring her. Sakura felt like she was being suffocated. Whispers sounded around her like conversations lost in the wind. Every time she tried to focus and hear what they were saying they disappeared. Sakura shivered, not from the cold but from the sense of raw power in this place. She walked on; eventually the pressure resided to nothing but a small pulse against her skin, like a heart beat. Past the rows on rows of ancient scrolls and texts she walked not feeling anything but the desire to walk on. What was this feeling?

'What am I looking for?' she thought to herself. Only the desire to find something kept her from turning around and running for the exit. It was that same desire that made her stop. She shivered violently in Sasukes jacket and hugged herself. Damn this was freaky,

'What's with this place?' Sakura thought as she looked around, 'its like the whole place is watching me, calculating my every move…fuck I wish I had a gun with me,'

Sakura's heals clicked again on the black marble flooring as she walked down an aisle. Rows upon rows of ancient dusty volumes reached beyond her in languages she couldn't comprehend. She looked up and pulled a random book from its place, it was silver with a leaf on its cover. Opening it Sakura flipped through pages seeing intricately draw pictures of beasts with multiple tails ranging from one to nine. She looked down and saw a passage that she could read; it was about the Uchiha clan… Sakuras green eyes widened in surprise. Why would the Uchiha clan be in a book this ancient? The clan wasn't _that_ old. Right? She flipped the page and saw a great walled city with faces carved into the mountain behind it, underneath the picture in fine spidery written said the words, _Konoha no sato._ Sakura snapped the book shut, her eyes terrified for a moment.

'That book is waaay to weird,' she thought, 'I mean come on…ninjas?' Sakura snorted and placed the book back in its place on the shelf.

'I could needed a good laugh,' Sakura thought dimly aware that she had been walking for about 20 minutes down that aisle. How big was this place? And it was getting colder, Sakura began to shiver again it was getting harder to walk, the floor began to decline slightly and with the black floor and patches of ice it was hard going, Sakura concluded picking herself up for the fourth time. She whipped sweat from her brow and froze, why wasn't she shivering? Why couldn't she feel the cold? Had it gotten warmer? She pondered as she walked on. She went flying; her back hit the floor with a sharp crack, as she lay there sprawled on the ground.

"Nope," she said grimly, her voice surprised her, not because she hadn't talked for a while but because how muffled it sounded, like something was compressing it. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow," she muttered, Sakura pulled her knees up and her brows furrowed.

"If it was warmer then there wouldn't be any ice on the floor and I wouldn't be falling down all the damn time," she said to herself as she tried to get up and succeeded, barley.

"But then that means…its gotten so cold down here I can't even feel it anymore!" she gasped.

'Not good!' Sakura turned around to begin climbing back up the now steep floor.

'When did that happen?!' she cried in her head. Her feet lost their footing and she hit the ground again.

"Fuck!" She cried out, again the air in this section of hell swallowed her voice. She began to slide down.

"Ahhhhhh," her shriek echoed in the dark cavern of the library, bouncing off the walls shaking the windows darkened by the ground surrounding it. And ultimately…there was silence.

XXX

'Interesting…' silver eyes peered down at the unconscious woman below her. Her midnight blue hair swayed around her as she kneeled from the support beams above.

'She is the one with the Daywalkers blood,' she lifted her head and sniffed the air.

'She's human but I smell Haru within her blood and around her neck I see,' she squinted her eyes, the pupils no more then slits.

'A fang, the fang of the vampire who loves her, there is more to this girl then just the blood of Haru,' the lychan sat back her hunches biting the claw on her thumb and smirked, 'this will be fun' and she fades away into the shadows.

XXX

"What the hell…?" Sakura muttered to herself. Her eyes cleared slowly. She slowly sat up, her hand reaching for her head.

"This place is sooooo screwed up I can see why no one comes here," looking up she stopped and stared. Before her rose a gigantic silver door. Sakura felt her breath leave her as she stared at it. Glancing quickly to her left she stifled a shriek. On one side of the door was a grotesque statue of a wolf man, it seemed so real Sakura couldn't help but let out a whimper. Shaking she turned her head to her right and bit her lip 'till blood flowed. It was a large vampire, fangs and claws bared, tongue lashing out as it shrieked in silence. Great bat wings erupted from it's back hooking to the top with a single claw.

'Oh my god…' Sakura thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

Drip.

The sound echoed throughout the area. Sakura looked down and saw a bead of her blood on the floor. Sickeningly she watched it roll down the floor like oil on steel towards the door. It hit the door and instead of stopping the door seemed to absorb it. The silver turned a rusty colour of dried blood then back to shining silver. Sakura held her breath watching. Waiting. For what she didn't know.

Then the door clicked and opened a fraction. Shakily Sakura stood up glancing one last time at the two freakish statues she waked towards the door and slipped in.

The room was surprisingly warm. Sakura felt herself warm up immediately and her body tingled as feeling returned to her nerves.

'Wow,' the room was richly furnished with plush red carpeting and elegant wall hangings and in the center of the room lay a pedestal.

'Okay how expectant is that?' Sakura thought sarcastically as she walked toward it. She rolled her eyes then looked down at it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

On the pedestal was the book. That silver book.

"Holy shit," Sakura muttered, "and how unexpected is this!'' her hands shakily reached for the book and opened it. Expecting to see the picture of that weird fox, she withheld a gasp when the picture blurred before her eyes then sharpened into a symbol she knew well. The symbol of the Daywalkers.

Turning the page again she couldn't help but scream at the picture of the bloody corpses shown at the feet of a wolf man, the faces where of everyone she knew. Naruto, Kakashi-tousann, Anko-kaasan, Tsunade-shishou. And in the wolf mans hand was Sasuke's head. Sakura slammed the book shut and clasped her hand over her mouth as tears streaked from her eyes.

The colours before her began to blur. A cackling laugh sounded around her. She spun around hoping to find the noise. Not knowing why she picked up the book before running towards the door. The laughter surrounded her hoping to swallow her just as she reached the door she felt a hand beginning to close around her upper arm. She yanked away and ran out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her. Not prepared for the freezing temperature outside Sakura instantly passed out. Her arm clutching at the book.

XXX

"Hey dobe are you sure this is the place?" Sasuke asked his friend. He sat in a tree in the freezing rain, his fingerless gloved hand rested on his earpiece. Rain dripped from his bangs and his breath puffed before him in clouds before vaporizing.

"Roger Teme," Naruto said through much static. Sasuke frowned there shouldn't be this much static even in the rain.

"This is the place Tsunade said the thing would appear next according to Itachi's info." Sasuke looked around and saw nothing even through the rain.

"Right," he said slowly.

"Are you doubting me Uchiha?" Tsunade's voice whipped through the earpiece. Sasuke could feel the others twitch at her voice tone.

"Doubting you?" Itachi's voice came through, "sounds more like he doubting me, why little brother how could you?'' Itachi asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped.

"Whoa there lashie," Sai said through the communicator, "someone hasn't been getting some for a while."

"I suggest you hide as soon as we get back to base if you don't want me ripping out your precious voice box Sai," silence.

"Che," Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped out of the tree.

"Oi Teme what are you doing?"

"Something doesn't feel right," Sasuke muttered. Rain splashed down upon his skin, cracked into ice and flaked off to melt again as it hit the ground.

"What do you mean Ototo?" Itachi asked. Sasuke paused and took deep breath.

"There's a stench in the air but it's faint, most likely dampened by the rain." He said walking towards the smell. Back at base Itachi frowned deep in thought. The human mind can process a little more then a thousand thoughts a second, most of the time these thoughts aren't recognized by the conscious mind. A vampire's mind can process triple that and fully realize over half of that much. Itachi opened his permanently stained crimson eyes.

"What does it smell like?" he asked his voice low and deep.

"Blood," Sasuke said, "And internal juices,"

"Nasty," Naruto said.

"Yeah I don't think we needed to hear that," Tenten voiced. Sasuke reached the house they were watching. And peered inside it was quiet and dark. The stench was stronger but still dampened. Walking towards the door Sasuke went to try the knob. His hand froze before touching it. The door was slightly ajar.

"It's open," Sasuke told everyone. Itachi cursed under his breath.

"Okay everyone move in, Sasuke be careful." Itachi told them.

"Got it nii-san," Sasuke reached for his sword but paused, instead he reached inside his coat and pulled out a .38 pistol customized for a vampires reflexes. He was going to need speed if anything went wrong.

Pushing the door open he stepped inside. The stench of blood and intestinal fluid hit him causing Sasuke to dry reach a couple of times before proceeding. His eyes changed into the dangerous Sharingan as he walked down the hall following the putrid smell. Breathing through his mouth Sasuke could barley stop himself from vomiting only the thought of his vomit making the smell even worse kept it back. Not to mention Naruto's taunting if he did. His hand raised itself to cover his moth and nose hoping to dampen the smell again.

His shoe made a suction sound when he lifted his foot. Looking down Sasuke saw the floor painted with blood and god knows what.

"Holy fuck…" Sasuke said. He followed the trail up the stairs, his boots making the board creek with each step. The wallpaper lining the hall before his was shredded in places. And what looked like bloody hand prints covered what pieces remained. Sasuke could almost hear the echoes of the houses occupants as they screamed in terror and pain begging for their lives. They were tortured.

Sasuke grimaced as the blood and intestine trail ended at a door. Hesitating he opened the door a fraction and peered in. the room was dark and the stench almost overwhelming. Sasuke turned his head and dry retched again before opening the door all they way and stepping inside. The sight was fearfully terrorizing. Hardly anything was left of the bodies. The walls and floor were drenched in blood of the occupants. Sasuke could see random body parts floating in the sea in which he stood. A hand, and eye, what looked like a half of a heart? He didn't know, nor did he want to.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Naruto stood in the door way his hand over his mouth and nose. Kiba stood behind him pale as a sheet of paper. Sasuke shook his head and turned around to leave but a movement in the shadows stopped him. Swinging around he pointed his gun to the spot that moved. Naruto and Kiba tensed wondering what Sasuke saw.

"Despicable," a chilling voice came, "they truly are despicable, not even sparing the innocent children." The blood rippled as someone took a step into the room. A slipperier foot appeared in the dim light of the room. Silver eyes flashed as a midnight blue haired woman walked out of the shadows her claws tracing the bloodied wall. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba stared not only did this woman suddenly appear in a room filled with decaying body parts and only look slightly disgusted. Or the fact that she had blue hair. But she had claws, fangs two wolf ears on her head and a freaking' tail! (1) Her silver eyes swept the room before resting on Sasuke. She walked, rather waded through the blood towards the half vampire and sniffed him.

"So you're the one," she muttered to herself. Stepping back she looked at them.

Shikamaru gaped at his screen his hands were freakishly still, resting on the keyboard. Tsunade and Itachi looked at him puzzled.

"Shikamaru what's going on?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru's mouth moved up and down as if trying to speak but could find his voice. Finally Ino spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I-it app-pears that an unknown li-life force suddenly appeared in the room Sasuke ad the other a-are in." Itachi's eyes went wide as he gazed at the screen.

"Can you identify it?" he asked. Ino's fingers flew over her keyboard.

"It's not in our data base sir" Her voice cracked, "but the sensors state that it's very powerful."

"Sasuke what the hell is going on!?" Tsunade's voice yelled through the communicator.

The wolf woman looked at the earpiece where the woman's voice came through. Quickly her hand snapped forward grabbing the piece from Sasukes head. The Half vampires' eyes widened. He didn't see her move even with the Sharingan. Sweat trickled down his face. The wolf woman looked at him, briefly glancing at his from her inspection of the earpiece. She smiled a wolfish smile.

"Don't worry I won't bite," she said as she flashed her fangs.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked not so calmly. The wolf woman raised an eyebrow and spoke into the mic.

"I am not your enemy if that's what you're asking," she said calmly.

Shikamaru had shaken out of his temporary shock and his hand were a blur over the keyboard.

"I got a visual!" he said. Tsunade, Itachi and Ino crowded around his computer screen.

"I take it from what that man in the background said you know what I look like," the woman said grinning, "don't flinch I have excellent hearing,"

"I'm going to ask this one more time," Tsunade said through her own microphone, "Who. Are. You?"

"I am the ally of the Daywalkers," she replied.

"What are you?'' Itachi asked into the mic. The woman cocked her head and smirked showing her fangs.

"I can tell by your voice alone that you are a full vampire," she said thoughtfully. Itachi frowned.

"That isn't what I asked bitch," Itachi snapped. The wolf woman laughed.

"I'm a lychan, and my name is Yugure Ookamitsuki." (2)

End of Chapter

NG: wooow, sorry for the grossness of that and sorry if the first part sucked but hey what ever.

(1) There's a picture of her on my profile.

(2) "Yugure" means Nightfall. "Ookamitsuki" means wolfmoon.


	19. Before

Silver Bullet

NG: I can honestly say that writers block SUCKS!!!!!! Gaaaahhhh I HATE IT! And on top of that I have an artists block too. I can't DRAW! -Bursts out crying-

Yugure: owe my ears. TTTT

Itachi: you think you've got problems? -Looks at writer- pathetic.

NG: hiccup I hate you! TT

Itachi: love you too!

NG: AH! NOOO! -Hides behind Gaara-

Gaara: (wtf?)

Yugure: wow this place is weird…

Itachi: you get used to it. -Walks to disclaimer booth-

Itachi: WHAT THE HELL? -Jumps back-

Deidara: HI Yeah!

NG: Deidara? You're not supposed to be here yet!

Deidara; yes I am yeah! -points to script-

NG: well I'll be damned were this far already?

Deidara: YEAH UN!

NG: wow con you do the disclaimer?

Deidara: OKAY! -runs back into booth-

Itachi: -holding head- why god why? He's louder then Naruto…

-Far off yell- MY RAMEN!!

Itachi: never mind.

Deidara: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto or anything related to it if she did do you think she would be here now and not rolling in doh? Ooh doh do you mean playdoh?

NG: no Deidara I don't…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Memories"_

**"Inner"**

_Ancient Language_

Chapter 19: Before

_"Nii-san!" the young 5-year-old girl ran down the stairs clutching a doll in her tiny hand. Her long pink locks were pulled into a single thick braid. Her small feet pounded on the wooden floor as she raced into the kitchen. _

_"Ohayo imouto," her older brother, Kai, sat at the breakfast table. Sakura stopped and gazed at her big brother lovingly. He was handsome and mature looking for a 16 year old. He was also very gifted as a vampire hunter and was the youngest human to join the Organization. There was only one imperfection on his handsome features, Sakura's bright green eyes found it and darkened slightly as she remembered where he got it. It was a day a couple of weeks ago when she had been playing at the park with her friends. She had tossed her ball and it had rolled into the forest. Being the naïve girl she was, she went after it. Of course she couldn't find it, the forest floor was thick with plant life and the ball was green flecked with brown so it looked like the ground._

_'Excuse me?' a beautiful voice asked. Sakura looked up in confusion but her expression turned to delight when she saw the stranger. And in the strangers hand was her ball._

_'Yay! You found it!' she cried and raced toward the stranger. The woman looked down at the child with an almost hungry expression in her violet eyes._

_'Is this your ball?' she had asked. Sakura nodded enthusiastically reaching for the toy._

_'Uh huh,' She replied holding the toy in her hand. She smiled up at the lady._

_'Arigato!' she cried. Opening her eyes she looked at the woman, slowly the smile left her face._

_The woman's claws brushed lightly against her jaw. Her fangs were bared menacingly as she lowered her head. She took a deep breath, smelling the girl before her. _

_'You smell good,' She said moving her head foreword, 'May I partake from your neck?' _

_'No-o, no! Get away!' Sakura closed her eyes._

_'Hey!' her eyes snapped open that was her brother's voice!_

_The vampire hissed and stepped back as Kai walked foreword the knife he always carried with him drawn and shining in the afternoon sun._

_'Sak get behind me,' he told her._

_'Hai!' the girl ran behind her brother clutching his leg._

_'Fool!' the vampire hissed, 'I'll teach you to Never stand between a vampire and its prey!' the vampire lunged forward. Claws unsheathed. Kai tried to dodge but Sakura clung to his leg and he faltered. The clawed hand swiped forward with a cry of victory from its owner. Blood sprayed the tree behind them. Blood oozed from the cut that reached from his cheekbone across his nose._

_The vampire had gotten away that day but badly injured. Kai couldn't defeat it when his cheekbone had been fractured. That was the Day Sakura first began to fear vampires. The next day her family was killed._

"Kai," Sakura whispered as she drifted into consciousness, on the black floor of the Library. She tried to lift her head, but found that she was frozen. Her muscled were too stiff to move on her own. Her eyes drifted to the book still clutched under her arm.

'Why is that with me?' she wondered as her eyes began to fog over. She then realized how cold her body was and it was beginning to shut down.

'Oh shit!' she tried to get up again but still her muscles remained motionless. Her breathing was ragged and began to slow. Her heart beat fast as she began to panic. Sweat poured from her body as she struggled. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes when she realized she was going to die.

"No…" she cried out, her voice was nothing more then a hoarse whisper. The air around her swallowed up the pitiful sound. It seemed to be mocking her, laughing with voices too cold and merciless to be human. The tears and liquid froze as they hit the ground. Her breath blew out in clouds that marked the floor in a layer of frozen moisture that was her life breath.

"Sasuke…" she whispered out. Then her heart stopped.

XXX

His heart ached. He clutched at it with one pale hand as the ach spread threatening to consume him. The Lychan eyed him as she sat in the bland interrogation room at HQ. Chains hung from her wrists binding her to the chair and the rock floor beneath her.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall opposite of her across the room Tsunade and Itachi watched him as he almost double over in pain, clutching at his chest.

_"Sasuke?" _Itachi cried out in his mind. Sasuke raised his eyes weakly at the mirror, staring at what he knew was his brother.

_"It hurts Nii-san,"_ he replied, _"It's so cold…''_ Tsunade turned to the older Uchiha.

"Go," she told him. He just nodded then rushed out the door with the grace only achieved by a vampire. Itachi closed the distance between him and the next door at a rather fast pace. Wrenching open the door he ignored the lychan chained to the chair and strode towards his brother. The lychan was watching them, he knew. She seemed to find this amusing. He heard her chuckle softly. He turned and snarled threateningly, she bared her fangs in response but shut up.

"What's wrong?" he asked his brother quietly. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly grinding his teeth.

"I don't know," He replied gasping in pain, "It feels so cold, and my heart. It's like it stopped beating." Itachi frowned. He touched his brothers' arm and flinched. The temperature almost burned his hand.

"You're freezing…" he murmured. His eyes flashing a dangerous red. He whipped around and faced the Lychan. She smirked with an 'I know something you don't' look.

"Speak," he commanded. Again her face produced a smirk, this time a mocking one.

"I don't answer to you," she said her voice soft, strong and musical. She turned her gaze to the younger Uchiha and flashed him a grin.

"You're evil," Sasuke said in pain.

"So I have been told." She replied in a wry drawling voice making it clear that she indeed had.

She cracked her neck to the side then the other, loosening her spine. She yawned showing her fangs yet again and flexing her claws. Her shoulder twitched then her whole body shuddered. The two vampires brothers watched in sick fascination, (as well as everyone else watching from the other side of the mirror), as her skin rippled and spassim. Again her mouth opened and emitted a scream no one could hear but everyone felt in his or her bones, the mirror began to shake a quiver. Tsunade took a step back just as the glass shattered, raining down onto the floor.

The Lychan ears began to retract and her hair shorten and lighten in colour. Her fangs and claws disappeared and her tail melted back into her spine. Then she went limp. Her breathing was almost as ragged as the woman trapped over 10 miles under them in a place no human was meant to wander. Slowly and stiffly she raised her head and opened her eyes, showing them to be a light gray rather then silver.

"Owe," she said cracking her neck again.

Sasuke was speechless before he felt an unending cold settle over him, one fiercer then the one before. His breath came out as wisps of smoke. Itachi, startled by the drop of temperature emanating from his brother, snapped his head back to him.

'What the hell?' he thought, turning to the Lychan-turned human…thing…yes people Uchiha Itachi was actually speechless by this point. The Lychan tested the chains holding her and found them slack. She grinned revealing normal looking canine teeth. Slipping her arms out she stood up and strode over to them. Itachi was into much of a daze to see her come close. She crouched down in front of the younger Uchiha and held his chin forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

After a moment of studying him she said quiet bluntly, "Do you know where you mate is?"

XXX

_Her mother's hand gripped her wrist so hard it began to ach as she pulled her u the stairs. She could hear Kai and her father running behind them keeping the vampires at bay._

_"Kaa-san?" Sakura cried, "What's going on? Why are we running?"_

_"Be quiet Sakura!" Her mother snapped, not in anger but in fear. Terror on what will happen. They raced into her own bedroom. Her mother looking every which way to find a safe hiding place for her child…_

XXX

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he and his brother sped down the hall running towards he staircase. The Lychan, Yugure, was being escorted to another cell.

'Why the hell would she go down there?' he yelled to himself.

**'Well you have been really busy lately, maybe she got bored,"** his other more calm part of himself replied.

'I know I have been busy, but the Library? Doesn't she know about this place?' he asked as he and his brother burst though the doorway. Not bothering with the stairs the vampire brothers jumped the rail to fall to the next landing 15 floors down, through another door and repeat the process.

**'Apparently not, remember she's not half-vampire like yourself.'**

'I should have paid more attention. Damn I've been an idiot.'

**'Good you know it. Now you wont repeat it…I hope'**

'You hope…that's not very assuring' landing Sasuke took off down the slanted hall that would lead to the spiral staircase that led to the Great Library of the Vampires. The great Oak door loomed ahead of them. Snarling a command Sasuke let his eyes change, the door opened meekly, not wishing to draw the anger of two vampires. Itachi watched this with amazement.

'I didn't know vamps could do that…interesting,'

XXX

_"Kaa-san!" her mother clasped her hand over her youngest childs mouth._

_"Sakura please be quiet!" she whispered. She runs to the other side f the room and yanks open the door. _

_"get inside," her mother asked her voice desperate as Sakura's father and Kai burst into the room. Slamming the door behind the. Blood trickled down from Kai's reopened scare he and his father brace the door with their own bodies. A last line of defense._

_"Kaa-san, Tou-sann!" Sakura cried out fighting against her mother to go to her brother. 'Sakura-chan run! Go! Hide in here!_

_'No Kaa-sanI wanna stay with you!'_

_'Sakura please!' _

_"KAA-SAN!''_

_"I love you, Sakura…'_

"Kaa-sann," Sakura whispered with her last breath, a single tear falling down her face.

XXX

The reached the iron doors just as they were about to close, locking all occupants inside.

"Oh Kami-sama no!" Sasuke cried out. His eyes widened as he thought of the reason why they closed. When there is no heart beating against its air the door automatically assume that no one or nothing living is inside and closes. Sasuke refuse to think about what that might mean.

Something pulsed inside Sasuke as he watched the doors close. Itachi halted, sensing the change within his younger brother.

'What the…'

About 10 miles above them Yugure sat on the hard floor in her cell meditating, slowly her eyes opened, shining silver once again her appearance still human. A small knowing grin spread across her facial features.

"So…" she said out loud, "It has awakened."

XXX

Sasuke felt the change immediately. The shortness of breath was gone. His stride lengthened and his pace quickened. Inhaling he could taste the cold iron before him. His eyes, the Sharingan automatically awakening, his fangs grew longer and his claw extracted. His skin darkened, the whites of his eyes were gone replaced by pure black surrounding the blood red Sharingan. A black cross spread across the bridge of his nose and his hair got a little longer taking on a bluish sheen. (A/N: Basically Sasuke 2nd Curse Seal in shippuuden but without the wings and with shorter hair that's blue instead of gray) the doors sensing him approach hastily began to open again.

'Of course,' Sasuke thought as a smirk spread across his face. His brother watched from the background in aw and dare he say it, a bit of fear of his younger brother.

'A Daywalker,' he thought as he watched his brother pass in to the Library.

Sasuke stopped just inside the doors. His eyes wandered around the spacious room. Rows upon rows of books stood before him. The room seemed to hold its breath at his appearance.

_Daywalker_ it seemed to whisper. The sound was like a wind passing through the ancient room. Sasuke exhaled slowly taking in his bearings he walked in a few paces as the echoes surrounded him, trying to smother him.

_Where is she?_ He asked in the same hissing language. Itachi appeared in the doorway to hear the ancient language of the vampires. He shivered. The sound of those words that have no meaning to him sent a power jolt through him. Instinctively he knew that if he were on Sasukes bad side, those words would end his life.

_Gone_ the room answered.

_Where?_ Sasuke demanded. Itachi turned he could hear the others running down the hall. The sounds of the their boots against the stone floor echoed around the caverns. Looking up he watched them approach. Naruto ran ahead of everyone else. He waved to the doors and they began to close.

"OI! MATTE!" Naruto yelled as he reached the doors as they closed in his face with a final snap. The sound echoing as the rest of them approached.

"Now what?" Temari asked breathing heavily. Gaara shrugged and placed his hand against the door. He withdrew it quickly as if it burned him.

"Fuck that's cold!" he stated, holding his hand to his chest trying to warm it.

"Wh-what d-d-do we do?" Hinata asked her teeth chattering in the cold. She wished she wore more then her lab coat.

"We wait," Neji answered matter of factly.

"Can't we just barge in?" Kiba ad Kankuro asked together.

"No we can't," Naruto responded. Everyone turned to him. He still faced the door.

"I heard Itachi before the doors closed." He said.

"What did he say?" Neji asked.

"He said it was too dangerous," Naruto replied. Everyone shivered and turned their attention to the door.

XXX

In her cell Yugure paced. She could feel the Daywalker awakening but she needed to get out of here so she could talk to him. She stopped and rubbed her head. This was so frusterating.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from her doorway. She turned and eyed the blond leaning against her doorway, before her. He had long blond hair; half of it was pulled up in a ponytail and bangs that covered one eye.

"What do you want Barbie?" Yugure asked. The blond chuckled.

"Well that's no way to greet someone, yeah." He replied. Yugure stayed silent.

The blond sighed. "Look Tsunade wants me to take you down to the Library. See if you know what the hell's going on, yeah"

"What ever Barbie." Yugure walked foreword and passed him. He smirked as she passed and followed.

"The names Deidara, yeah"

"Does it look like I care?" Yugure kept waling not bothering to look back.

"Dunno I haven't see you face, yeah"

"What's with the 'Yeah'"

"It's my trade mark yeah!" Deidara replied happily.

"You scare me," she remarked looking back at him.

"I get that a lot, yeah"

'I'm not surprised.'

XXX

Itachi walked up to his brother. Carefully he watched his brother, as he seemed to interrogate the room.

'This place gives me the creeps' he thought warily, "Hey, you know where she is?" he asked. Sasuke turned to face him.

"Yeah,"

"You might want to change back before we find her. We don't want to give her a heart attack." Itachi pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped. Itachi pointed to a mirror that he didn't notice before. 'Where did that come from?' Sasuke stepped forward and cringed at his reflection. Touching the glass he studied his appearance.

"What the hell am I?" he whispered.

"A Daywalker." Itachi replied, "I knew that your mothers clan was descended form them but I never thought you had enough of the Ancients blood to actually be one." Sasuke shook his head as he changed back into his normal appearance.

"I don't" he replied. "But Sakura does."

"Only she's human," Itachi filled in frowning. Sasuke nodded.

"She gave you her blood willingly?" Itachi asked. Sasuke forced down a blush and strode off down a row of books. His pace a fast run. Itachi ran after him.

XXX

It's so cold; the darkness around her was comforting but also scaring her.

Why is it so cold? She wrapped her arms around her bare chest, drawing her knees to her chest; she huddled down trying to keep warm, trying to hide from the darkness.

Sasuke Sakura thought, help me.

"Sakura!"

His voice? she lifted her head staring out at the never-ending night.

"Sakura!" Running feet…coming…closer.

_B-Bump! B-Bump!_ My heart…

My breath…

_You owe me…_ a voice echoed around her.

End of Chapter

NG: Whooooo that took awhile. Gomenasai.

Deidara: Yay! I appeared.

Itachi: sadly.

Sakura: so…am I dead?

NG: no.

Sasuke: what did it mean, "you owe me"?

NG: you'll find out in the second to last chapter. So DON'T FORGET IT! IT'S UBER IMPORTANT!

Gaara: 'Uber'?

JI GAI!!: Tale of the Daywalker's Ally


	20. Tale of the Daywalkers Ally

Silver Bullet

NG: Chapter 20 omg…

Itachi: I can't believe we survived this long.

Sasuke: YOU? What about us we've been here since the beginning you've only got here few chapters ago!

Itachi: and I can't believe I survived this long…

NG: ouch that hurts… anyways! I have started a pole on my Profile! _**Should Silver Bullet have a sequel? **_ ACK! Don't cry! This is not the end of the story! I just need to know so I can plan the ending and the next story. (If you want one)

On another note, I am pleased to announce that I am currently co-writing a story with the very talented **konoha.chick91** it's a sequel to one of her stories, read it!! It's in my favs! It's called the "**Drama High School Brings**" I'm co-writing the sequel "**And There's Still Drama**" and well that's all you need to know.

Sasuke: Start the story dammit!

NG: Disclaimer first!

Daidara: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto or anything related to it in anyway only this story. YEAH!

NG: Sadly

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Memories"_

**"Inner"**

_Ancient Language_

Chapter 20: Tale of the Daywalkers Ally

Darkness, nothing new, it was a pleasant place where ever it was. No more cold, no more death only…nothing. Which was strangely comforting. If only she wasn't alone, alone in the empty universe of…what? What is universe? What is a world? Is there a difference between a world and a universe? What about dimensions?

A chuckle echoed through her head. What strange thoughts she had in this barren dimension. If you could call it that. She was there floating in utter oblivious existence, alone with her thoughts.

_You owe me_

Owe what? What does that mean?

She suddenly felt lonely in this place, with no one to talk too how would she figure this out?

She could feel a tinge of coldness creeping up in the air surrounding her. She felt the cold hand of death creep its hand upon her again. Oh Kami-sama. If was in a solid body she would have begun to cry. She could feel it happen within her own body she was currently separated from. Her heart that had beat so warmly, begins to slow. She felt herself moving strangely enough since she hadn't moved from where she floated…or at least she thought so it was hard to tell.

Something…Someone was calling her name, telling her that everything was going to be all right, Someone…

An image of him flashed through her mind. That man, the one who changed her life, whispering her name.

'Sasuke'. A jolt. Electricity crackled throughout the air around her. Deaths grip, momentarily forgotten rushed back in full force. She could feel herself being pulled away.

_"Sasuke!"_ she yelled out. The darkness absorbed her voice as soon as it left her mouth. A feeling of despair enters her soul. She could feel so much pain. Voices from another world echoed around her.

"Shit!" Sakura knew that voice it was Tsunade!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasukes voice this time.

"I don't know I don't KNOW!" Tsunade's voice sounded panicked for some reason.

"You won't save her," a new voice echoed, one she had never heard before. This voice it reminded her of sadness, despair, anger and new hope all at once.

"What the FUCK do you mean we wont save her?!" Itachi she recognized vaguely.

"You wont save her," the voice repeated, not like this anyway,"

"Not like this?" Sasukes voice sounded hopeful.

_"What? What's going on? Who's dying?!?"_ Sakura cried out in despair.

"There is a way to save her," The voice said in a now slightly mocking tone to it, Sakura could only imagine the person was smirking.

"But there is risk." It said. Silence.

"Tell me," Sasuke demanded, "I will do anything to save Sakura!" Sakura felt her body go numb as death took a tighter hold on her. _'I'm dying? NO!'_ She began to struggle franticly at the chains that held her, _'I can't die! Not yet!'_

"Are you sure?" the voice was still mocking.

"Yes!" the determination in her lovers voice made Sakura pause in her struggle for freedom.

"Think about it young Uchiha," The voice had taken on a motherly almost patriotic tone, "You are now a full vampire, you have the ability to walk in the sun as others can not. This was made possible because?" she, Sakura was sure that the voice was a she, trialed off.

"I drank her blood, and she willingly gave it." Sasuke replied in a tone that screamed 'obviously'

"Wow Teme that's some kinky…"

"Idiot not now!"

"Ow! Neji you bastard that hurt!"

"Shut up both of you!" Itachi snarled.

"Thank you," the voice said, "You already had the D.N.A of becoming a Daywalker, the only problem was it was too diluted so you needed more, and that was achieved through Sakura. Two pieces of a whole."

"And your point is?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura is one piece, you are the other, and together both pieces make are Daywalker."

"You don't mean…" Itachi's voice trailed off in shocked realization.

"Of course, it is the only way to save her. This was not planned by the Ancients and it is not decreed by the Prophecy but no were does it say that there has to be only one Daywalker." The arrogance was back in her voice.

"You want me too," Sasuke paused as if he was still digesting the idea, "bite her?"

Sakuras breath caught in her throat.

"Of course!" More silence.

"Sasuke!" Itachi sounded frantic, Think this through!"

"What is there to think brother?" now that I am full I will live far longer then I planned, I don't want to exist with out her and this will save her life. And still if I don't survive there will still be a Daywalker and the prophecy will still have hope."

"But…" Sakura couldn't hear whatever Itachi was going to say. A sharp pain splintered through her neck deep, draining the blood within her and replacing it with venom vampires use to hunt their prey…or change them.

XXX

"I can't believe you just did that," Itachi told his younger brother as he closed the door to the room that held the cherry blossom.

"It was the only way," Yugure said simply from her place next to Deidara. Both vampires turned their heads towards the lychan.

"What do you mean," Sasuke demanded, he was impatient to go back to Sakura side but he needed to hear what the woman had to say. Yugure gave him a wolf like grin and began walking away. The Uchihas and Deidara followed. Sasuke rather hesitantly, he didn't like the idea of leaving his mate behind when she was undergoing the change.

"Orochimaru-teme plans on using Sakuras blood to turn into a Daywalker, at least now she has a chance other then a snowballs in hell of surviving if she is captured." Yugure stated grimly. Sasuke flinched inwardly.

"But what does that have to do with the Ancients?" he asked. Yugure paused looking straight ahead gnawing her lower lip in thought.

"Do you know what the Ancients were?" she asked softly.

"They were the Daywalkers," Itachi said equally soft. The lychan shook her head.

"No the Ancients and the Daywalkers are…were," she corrected herself, "Two separate species."

"Then no, no we don't," Sasuke said simply, slightly surprised that the Daywalkers weren't alone so far back.

"So what were they?" Deidara asked. Again Yugure paused, her eyes out of focus as if seeing a distant past.

"The Ancients," she started, "were as old as time, no one knows what they were not even the oldest of vampires." She whispered more to herself then her audience, "They were the ones that built life, that gave humans the tool to survive." She continued.

"They created…the first vampire."

"What?!?" Itachi gasped Sasuke felt like falling over. Deidara just let his eyes go wide.

"Some say it was an accident," Yugure went on as if they never spoke, Sasuke was sure she would have noticed if they didn't react.

"Others that the Ancients were just experimenting with life, trying to become god. But everyone agrees that it was for that reason, they were wiped out." Yugure began to walk again her hands were clasped behind her back.

"What I would like to know," Itachi asked after a minute or two of walking in silence, "is…why? Why would they create vampires?" the Lychan shrugged.

"I don't have all the answers." She looked at the younger Uchiha, "You made a smart move changing her,'' she told him Sasuke started at being talked to so suddenly. She continued as if nothing had happened, her tone casual and light.

"Now the Daywalkers can be revived!" she looked like she could sing.

"What's so important about the Daywalkers?yeah," Deidara muttered under his breath. Yugure looked back at him and smiled warmly.

"Well obviously they can go out in the sunlight and not get poisoned. The have a higher resistance to silver. They're faster, stronger, have sharper senses…basically the perfect vampires!" She chirped. Deidara just looked at her with a dumbfound expression, then shook his head trying to digest it all.

"So were a better species so what," Sasuke said bored, "I don't see why we're so important that you want us to come back, it'll just be a harder time for the humans." A sharp rap to his skull made him stumble back and his eyes snapped open.

"Bitch!" he snapped at the lychan with the raised fist.

"Thank you," she said, "You really are dense, Daywalkers are like the aristocrats of vampires, and regular vampires can't help but obey a Daywalker. And Daywalkers don't need to feed as much as normal vamps, only a pint or five every week or so. Daywalkers never kill; it's against their honour code. Apparently Orochimaru didn't read that in the fine print…" she shrugged before continuing, "And a Daywalker can feed off another vampire without dieing. Daywalkers were the allies of Humans way back then, they kept the regular vampires in line. Get it? You're the fucking Vampire Of the vampires!" stunned silence followed that outburst.

"Holy crap!" Itachi finally exclaimed his jaw hanging open. Obviously this had a bigger impact on him then the others for him to jump so suddenly out of character.

"Dude, do you know what this means, yeah?" Deidara asked the younger Uchiha who seemed to be in shock, he didn't move a muscle.

"We can totally end this war. Yeah."

"Where there is a king there must be a queen," Yugure said softly, everyone looked at her again, "Vampires can not be tamed unless there is both a male leader and a female leader. That's why I said it was a good move to bite Sakura."

XXX

White-hot pain blinding red light behind her eyes lids, burning her skull. Thousands of needles pierced her body sending shots of agony throughout her nervous system. Her bones felt like lead while her head felt like helium balloon making her nauseous. Sweat poured down her face as she gasped for breath. Sasuke sat beside her; again, this seemed to happen a lot lately. He replaced the damp towel on her forehead with a fresh cool one. Her sat back in the black chair inside their quarters, he had requested Sakura to be brought to their rooms while she changed. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this request but allowed it not wanting to risk the protective Uchihas wrath.

No one had bothered them, they feared the younger Uchiha, Itachi was somewhere with Yugure trying to get more information on the Daywalkers out of her. Naruto had stopped in to check on them but left after a few minutes, there was word that Orochimaru was on the move again. Sasuke would have loved to go with them but he felt that it was his duty, (not mention it was his instinct), to protect his girl/mate while she was in such a venerable state.

He leaned back further into the chair and let out a sigh. His head pounded from his recent transformation and lack of badly needed sleep. Although he was a vampire, he still needed rest. Yugure had told him that he didn't have to transform all the time to use his powers, nor did he have to transform all the way. His wings were usable in any form. Now that he thought about it, what did his wings look like? Standing up he stepped away from his sleeping beauty towards a large full sized mirror on the other side of the room. Concentrating, he focused all his attention to his back, more precisely his shoulder blades. He flinched, Yugure told him that it would hurt the first time, where she got all her information he would never know, nor did he want to.

A ripping sound hit his ears; damn he forgot to take off his shirt. Suddenly the pressure that had been building up released, multiple slashing sounds told him fluid coated his wings, and the amount would lessen after the first time too. He opened his eyes and gazed at his wondrous, blood coated raven black wings. They weren't too big, but large enough, (Think Dark from D.N.Angel) to fly. As he marvelled at his wings he barley heard her whisper,

"They're beautiful," Sasuke turned around gazing at his love. Her eyes were open looking at him a small smile on her lips.

"I didn't know what to expect," Sasuke admitted in an equally soft voice. He walked back to the bed. Sakura struggled to sit up but Sasukes hand prevented her. He let his wings retract into his back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Sakura shrugged, wincing a little.

"Like I've been stabbed, burned and crushed all at once," she said, "Plus a killer head ache." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What a lovely picture you've painted," he said dryly causing Sakura to chuckle, but she winced again.

"Take it easy," He told her, gently stroking her hair. She nuzzled her head closer to his touch,

"What about you?" She asked him, her eyes met his in a knowing gaze.

"You must be tied after what happened today," she implored. He grinned softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I have to see Tsunade first," he told her, "You just sleep I'll be back a little later," Sakura nodded before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to over come her again.

XXX

The door behind her slid open, Tsunade looked over her shoulder to see the younger Uchiha walk in before turning her attention on the screen she was gazing at over Ino's shoulder.

"What's the news?" she asked the young now full vampire. Sasuke strode over to the head of the Organization.

"She woke up briefly and we talked a bit before I told her to sleep some more." He reported.

"I see," Tsunade, replied, reaching for the keyboard she typed in a few code words and the screen changed.

"How is her progress?" she asked.

"She'll be alright when she wakes up." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Itachi found a vampire cell with close connections to Orochimaru," Tsunade told him, "we're hoping they can shed some light on his location, if we're lucky one will survive long enough to be brought back for questioning by you so we can get total truth,"

"Yugure filled you in I take it?" Sasuke asked reaching for the communication button on the screen.

"Yep! All the juicy details," Tsunade said grimly. Sasuke grinned pressing the button.

"Hey guys," he told the Hunters, "What's up?"

"Hey Teme!" Naruto's voice came in over the screen the dot on the screen pulsating showing it was he speaking.

"How's Imouto?" Itachi asked.

"When did you start calling her that Nii-san?"

"When you decided to bite her and change her into a vamp,"

"Screw you," Sasuke snapped. Itachi chuckled.

"And for your information she's just fine, she woke up recently but she's sleeping now."

"That's good to know," Neji butted in.

"Hello to you too Hyuuga,"

"Uchiha," Neji greeted.

"Sakura-chan's a vampire now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes dickhead, that means she can kick your ass even harder now, which is good new to us,"

"Shut up Sai!" Naruto snapped.

"Awww is the little fox boy upset over a wittle fight?" Tenten poked in chuckling in the background.

"Zip it Tenten, if Neji wasn't here…"

"W-what?!? What are you talking about," Tenten stuttered.

"Oh come of it Tenten,' Tsunade cut in, "Everyone know you and the Hyuuga guy have a thing going on!"

"Wait what do you mean 'everyone'…" Neji asked cautiously.

"She mean what she says baby," Ino said

"Should we really be talking about this now?" Deidara asked, "As entertaining as it is we have a bunch of blood suckers to kill…I mean interrogate…"

"Just make sure you leave at least one alive for me," Sasuke told them.

"Whatever," Gaara said. Sasuke stood back and watched the hunt begin for a while before leaving in search for a certain lychan.

End of Chapter

NG: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I was hoping this would have been put up earlier. But it wasn't so it's up now. XP

Don't forget to vote on my profile. **Should Silver Bullet have a sequel?????**

JI GAI! The second Daywalker.


	21. The Second Daywalker

Silver Bullet

NG: AND I'M BACK!

Naruto cast: -sarcastic Yay-

NG: yah right, free loaders you know you love me. And so it is now chapter 21 of Silver Bullet O.o I-I'm so happy, (bursts out crying)

Itachi: Dear god make it STOP! -Holds head in hands-

Yugure: Why are you so happy?

NG: This story, it's going to be longer then I originally planned!

Naruto: OH GOD NO!!!

Ng: -ignores- so anywho this is chappie 21, LOVE ME PEOPLES!

Deidara: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto or the cast, only the OC (s) and story lot. Nor does she own any info regarded in this story, she does not know if it is completely accurate. Nor does she won anything form Guy Garviel Kay's 'The Wandering Fire'

NG: thank you DeiDei-kun! And on another note, THE POLE IS STILL OPEN! (Refer blurbs in chapter 20)

Chapter 21: The second Daywalker

The wind was moist as it shifted through the open sky, moving the clouds across the fullest moon. Hunters waited for the signal. Itachi glanced up at the strangely full moon; it seemed to be tinted red.

'An akatsuki," he thought to himself, his crimson stained irises flashed with unknown insight.

'Blood will be spilled tonight,' he thought with a grin, 'the blood of vampires' the wind whipped at his black cloak, the invisible fingers gripping his long dark brown locks, lifting them to dance around him, free of any ties. He rested his had that held his silver pistol beside his thigh his knee bent on the tree branch he stood on. He was waiting. Waiting for the signal to start the hunt, but also for the sign that world signal the awakening of the second Daywalker, then the Stalkers of the Night would be brought back to order under a iron fist, no longer the blood thirsty beasts they had become, they will return to the sophisticated society of superior beings they were.

Or at least they will once Orochimaru; the self claimed 'Lord of the Snakes' was dead.

Something inside of him stirred, some unknown longing, again he looked at the blood-tinted moon.

'Of course,' he thought, 'it's almost Mid-summer.' In ancient days before Christianity took over most of the known world the Pagans and the Celts celebrated the union of the Goddess and the God on the longest day of the year. Only those in tune with the other world could feel Maidaladans' (1) call to desire. A sly grin made it's way upon the elder Uchihas pale face as he turned his bloody eyes back to the building they had silently surrounded.

'Oh yes,' he thought, 'things are about to get interesting,'

A warm wind made it's way in power. The trees whispered hidden stories among themselves. Naruto grew restless, he too could feel the pull of the Goddess although he didn't realize it nor recognize what it was. Kyuubi growled at the back of his mind, intent on the night ahead thirsty as always, for the sound of spilt vampire blood. Naruto held a secret fear, he feared what would happen if he gave Kyuubi full reign during one of these hunts, when he is so stirred up, so he locked him up in the back of his mind, determined to keep him there, to protect those he wanted to live.

He swallowed hard, his blue orbs flickering with a deep red that surfaced sometimes when he was on the border of control. It was hard tonight, it always was, but it was harder then usual. Because they we're so close yet so far from their goal, he reasoned not bothering to figure out the truth of it all.

His gaze shifted to the right were he saw the elder Uchiha in a tree, he envied Itachi's natural balance but not the price that came along with it, the constant thirst to drink. Repositioning his stance into a more comfortable position he crouched behind his cover of a hedge. His hands danced around the hilt of his dagger, hooking his index into the loop at the end, anxious to finish the hunt and return to HQ and check up on Sakura. Sasuke had explained that she would be in a lot of pain as her body changed to the structure of the vampire D.N.A.

It was still hard for him to accept that Sakura will be a vampire in a matter of hours. And not just a normal vampire but also a Daywalker. Naruto shook his blond head; brushing his bangs out of his eyes he heard the ear mic crackle as someone began to speak.

"All right people," Ino said from HQ, "It's almost time. Remember bring at least one sucker back for questioning."

A series of affirmatives and an occasional yep or yes responded. Tsunades' voice came through next.

"Alright people in the words of our lost comrade Anko, Let's move out maggots!"

Itachi flashed one last fanged grin before leaping form his position in the tree.

XXX

Sakura opened her gaze to white-hot pain; it had subsided momentarily before but was back in full force. The cloth that rested on her forehead was gone, slipping off when she thrashed with a fever trying to cool down. Sweat dripped from her brow tracing the contours of her face before being absorbed by the pillow underneath her head. She was on fire and frozen at the same time, soaking wet and dry as a husk in turns. Alone, she came to realize, too. Her nails dug into the sheets that covered her in an attempt to release the pain that tore through her body. She knew what she was turning into and accepted it fully she only wished the one who changed her was there now. His cold touch would quench the blaze that surrounded her, sooth her cracked and bleeding lips with his own, calm her racing heart and steady her ragged breath.

Suddenly he was there, his cold hard arm sliding around her shoulders placing a chaste kiss to her brow before replacing the towel with a fresh cold one. She shivered in spite of her current state as she instinctively moved towards her mate feeling her venerability melt away in his protective hold. She opened her mouth as her vision cleared slightly, what she wanted she couldn't place her finger on, but she knew it would make the pain go away. Her emerald eyes locked onto his grey tinted black ones, silently begging him to give her what she needed. A small smile made his way onto his face. Sasuke placed another kiss on her this time on her cheek, before withdrawing his fangs, he bit deeply into his own wrist, ripping the flesh as more and more blood swelled to the surface. His bloods intoxicating sent smelled like salvation to the pink haired woman. Moving his wrist to her mouth he placed his mouth by her ear.

"Drink," he told her, she hesitated then the concept knew to her. But ever so slowly, so carefully she gripped Sasukes bleeding wrist and brought the weeping wound to her lips. Her tongue flicked out lapping up the welling blood before placing her lips around the wound and drawing the sweet nectar out. Her own fangs unable to unsheathe themselves yet were useless but the ease of the drink was thoughtfully provided by her mate when he tore his own flesh for her.

Slowly the pain receded until it was a deep but bearable ache in the back of her mind but still she drank, her thirst eventfully subsiding. After a long time that seemed like seconds Sakura removed her mouth from Sasukes wrist. She sighed and fell back onto his shoulder watching him raise the wrist to his own mouth and lick off the remaining blood on his skin.

"Better?" he asked, his voice gentle. Sakura nodded her eyes hooded still a little drunk on her first taste of blood. A bit dripped from the corner of her lips. Sasuke chuckled and wiped it away with his thumb before caressing the side of her face.

"Yeah," her voice a little more then a whisper as she sat up holding her head with one hand. The bed sheet slipped down her front exposing her black tank top.

"How long have I been out?" she asked feeling more like herself every second.

"Just for a couple of hours," Sasuke told her, "I'm surprised it was over so quickly." He leaned back against the headrest a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess it had something to do with me having Harus' blood," Sakura said snuggling close to the male Daywalker. He nodded his head with agreement.

"Nii-san and the others are out hunting people who have information on Orochimaru, " he told her. He could feel her body stiffen at the name of the man who had wronged her not once but twice.

"Hopefully they will bring at least one back alive for me to question. "Sasuke muttered to himself as if it was unlikely.

"Why is that?" Sakura stroked his face lovingly. Sasuke leaned into her touch and began to tell her what Yugure had told him about the Daywalkers.

XXX

"Die Mother…" the rest of Sai's words was lost to Itachi as he ducked the wild powerful swing of the beast he was facing. Blood pulsed in his veins singing in demand for the vampires' blood. Only barley did he remember his younger brothers request for prisoners to question. Instead of ripping off the vampires head as he had originally intended he slashed the vampire across the chest gouging deeply into the creatures flesh. A messy wound but not a fatal one. The vampire dropped. Itachi quickly scooped him up and tossed him away from the melee.

"Bag that one!" he yelled at Naruto who nodded. He wasn't participating; the urges of Kyuubi to kill were getting more and more intense. Instead he pulled out a cuff made of pure silver and clasped it around the vampires ankle a magnetic force that Naruto couldn't understand even after Shikamaru explained it kept the cuff from touching the vampire. If he moved to violently the silver would come in contact of his flesh and begin to burn.

Itachi dodged yet again as another vampire leap to engage him in combat, this one was berserk, knowing that the vampire would be useless he coolly raised his pistol and shot it in midair. He didn't bother to watch the creature turn to dust as he turned. They were almost done now he could see that clearly. Two others had been captured for questioning. He didn't fully understand it, but when given a direct order or question from a Daywalker a regular vampire no matter how reluctant or strong willed, they will be compelled to answer and obey without question.

Now that he wasn't distracted from the battle, he could feel the power of the approaching solstice purge through him. Instead of wonder, this time he glared up at the odd colored moon, as if he was challenging the Goddess whom it was a symbol off

'This is strange,' Naruto thought to himself as another wave of desire to kill rushed through him, 'the battle is over…am I sick?' he raised his hand from his face, he watched it tremble for a minute before clenching it into a fist. Itachi was suddenly there beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, more out of curiosity then anything else. Naruto shook his head.

"I have no clue," he informed the vampire, "The fights over, so why do I still…" he trailed off as Itachi knelt beside him.

"Were they any worse tonight then normal?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked a slightly hopeful note in his voice.

"Maidaladan," Itachi said, seeing Naruto's confused face he elaborated, "Mid-summer, the solstice. It affects some people more then others in many ways." He didn't offer any more explanation as he strode over to the unconscious prisoners.

"All right," he called out, "Lets get these suckers back to HQ, preferably when they're still unconscious, less of a hassle for us. Ototo will be pleased, I don't think he was expecting so many let alone any at all."

"Ye of little faith," Sai muttered as he trudged over to the vampires lifting one up with a grunt.

"Shut up and move," Neji snapped holding another in a fireman's hold.

"Careful he-she, don't want to get your hair anymore messed then it already is," Sai said with an emotionless smirk.

"If I wasn't holding a homicidal monster above my head…" Neji muttered as Tenten laid a calming hand on his arm.

"I know Neji," she told him, "I know, just ignore him, you can kick his ass when we get back to Headquarters," Neji grinned at the woman next to him.

"You know exactly what to say to make my day," he told her.

"I do don't I?" She winked one chocolate eye at him and walked ahead to her bike.

XXX

"This is going to be interesting," Sakura, stated from behind the one-way mirror, her eyes trained onto the vampire within the silver laced walls. The vampire's eyes wandered around the room as she looked for a way out. Sakura hated this vampire with a passion she reserved for preps and Jessica. There was something about her wild red hair and black rimmed glasses that screamed slut. She didn't want Sasuke to go in there but they needed a Daywalker to interrogate her and Sakura was only newly born into her powers, still unable to draw blood without assistance. Sasuke had told her that the fangs would mature within a day and her wings would appear soon as well. Tsunade, beside her nodded her head, her own muddy brown eyes fixed on the red head with a look of dislike. No one had told Sakura why Tsunade hated vampires, no one really knew except maybe Jiraiya.

'Yes,' she thought again, 'very interesting,' and Sasuke entered the room.

End of Chapter

NG: gaaaaaaaaa too short. XP

Okay so what is Sasuke going to ask the red head, (I'm sure you all know who it is by now) and what info is she willing to give up? And for what price?

JI GAI! Interrogation.


	22. Interrogation

Silver Bullet

NG: AAAAND IT"S CHAPTER 22!! -Applauds- I want to thank all you guys who have stuck with me so far! And all you guys who have reviewed every freaking' chapter! YAY!

Itachi: there's nothing "Yay!" about it.

NG:…why are you so cruel?

Itachi: why do you torture us with this fanfic?

NG: touché -raised eyebrow-

Sakura/Sasuke: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto or it's franchise. If she did do you think she would be flat broke and writing fanfiction?

Naruto cast: …-shudder-

NG: didn't think so (muwahahahahahaahahahahaaa)

Neko G. out.

Chapter 22: Interrogation

Sasuke entered the room, Sharingan activated and flashing dangerously crimson as he approached the red head gaping at him without shame. Her black horned rim glassless did nothing to flatter her thin face, pasty pale skin and freakishly uneven haircut. Her painted nails tapped on the bright metal of the tabletop, reflecting blurred red daggers as they tapped and leaving minuscule pinpricks wherever they landed.

A cold aura seemed to emanate from his body, casing the vampiress to shiver, with cold, fright, anticipation or even excitement? He had no clue and wasn't interested either. He was here to get one thing and one thing only. Information.

The other two vampires before her were completely useless, only knowing the basics of Orochimarus plans and designs, something they already knew. Sure they added some more information so support some theories they already had but nothing worthwhile. To bad for them. Hopefully this one would hold some answers, he pondered as he crossed the room and leaned again the window/mirror. Judging from the looks she was giving him, if she did know anything she wouldn't give them up without anything in return. And he would bet his wings he had an idea of what that price would be.

"You know why you are here I presume?" he asked, his voice husky, holding no emotion. She gave him a smile that made him suppress a shiver and the urge to vomit. With the seductive smile still on her face she answered.

"I honestly have no idea," she crooned feigning innocence, "But I think I might figure it out if you…" she trailed off indicating to her wrists with her head. Her burgundy eyes never left his own bloody ones. He glanced at the guard in the room, and twitched his head in the direction of the girl. The guard hastily moved forward. The girl lifted her arms anticipating the release of her hands. The guard placed the key in the lock and twisted it; the cuffs fell to the table with a clank. Quickly he backed off back to the door.

The girl rubbed her wrists exaggerating the amount of pain the silver inflicted upon her. She reached up and lightly brushed the silver color around her neck with her fingers, careful around the toxic alloy.

"This too?" she asked arching her neck to expose the pale flesh that withheld her blood, obviously trying to tempt him. Sasukes face remained impassive as he stared at her with and empty emotion in his own eyes. Eventually she gave up that approach, leaning back into her chair and crossing her legs in front of her she leveled her gaze to his. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"What do you want to know?" she asked a sly smile crept onto her face as she peered at him from above her glasses. She threw her arms over the back of her chair pushing her chest out until it strained against her already tight shirt.

"Information," was Sasukes one word reply. He didn't move from his spot, his arms crossed in front of him as he waited for her reaction. She cocked her head coyly.

"Oh?" she said she widened her eyes, "And what information would that be?" she was back to playing innocent not that she acted like it with her shirt material staining over her chest and her legs positioned to show skin.

Sasuke didn't answer. He knew that she knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. Silence returned to the room. Neither one of the vampires moved, continuing their stare down.

Behind the glass 'mirror' Sakura watched venomously as the red head tried to seduce her mate. She didn't understand what Sasuke was doing, why didn't he just give her a command; it was in the very nature of the normal vampire to obey every whim of a Daywalker. It was starting to piss her off. The door to the room opened, She and Tsunade turned to see Itachi and Deidara escorting Yugure into the observation room.

"Didn't miss anything did we yeah?" Deidara asked closing the door behind him. Itachi and Yugure stood stoically at the back of the room watching the pair inside the interrogation chamber sharply with their odd colored eyes. The lychan made a curt bow to Sakura as she passed, startling her. Tsunade shook her head no and turned her face back to watch as the vampiress began to speak.

"My name is Karin," the red head stated, she leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees as she stood up, again showing off her cleavage in a different manner.

"May I ask what is yours?" She asked straitening.

"You know my name," Sasuke said simply. It was true every vampire knew the name of the former half-breed from the Uchiha clan who hunted him or her. Karin frowned disappointed with his answer, she was using all her powers of manipulation but they didn't work, but only for a flash, she smiled again and walked careful steps toward the 'half-breed'.

There was something different about him she knew, something that set him apart from the other vampires she knew but what it was she couldn't guess. Maybe it was the fact that he had a human for a father. Karin shrugged it off; half-breeds were only half the strength anyways.

How wrong she was.

She walked right up to him and slung her arm around his shoulders. He didn't twitch as she pressed herself up against him.

"Maybe I do," she purred into his ear, "maybe I don't, but I'm not telling until you give me something in return." She trailed her hands down his front going adventurously low.

_"__Off now!__"_ an invisible force dragged her off of him, her legs and arms moving on their own accord, or maybe not. A small look of fear entered her eyes as she gazed at the raven-haired vampire who glared at her with such a withering look she felt like succumbing to her knees in front of him and beg for forgiveness. She almost did but didn't. Sasuke had not put his full will upon her only enough to get her retched presence off of him.

"I mean it," Karin snarled all attempts to seduce him thrown out the window, now it was down to a battle of wills and bargaining.

"I will tell you nothing if I don't get something in return!" she told him. His look didn't change but he did leave the wall and walked over to her.

"What you have to say will determine what you get," he told her. He motioned for her to return to her seat. She sat down hard in her seat, with a small, if a bit frustrated, victorious smile.

Behind the mirror Sakura was furious, how dare that bitch try to bargain when they had her life in their hands. Sakura dug her nails into the steel handrail in front of the window to vent her anger as she glared murderously at the vampiress who called herself Karin. A strong, calming hand rested on her elbow, she turned and saw that the silver eyes human looking lychan had left her place from beside Itachi and now stood beside her.

"Patience, My Lady," she said, music noted echoed in her voice, "Wait and see what Lord Sasuke will do." Sakura nodded, ignoring the looks Tsunade, and Deidara were giver her at being called 'Lady' Itachi closed his eyes.

'Well obviously…they are the highest rank of vampires,' he thought with a hint of pride, his younger brother hated by his clan, both his clans, now was the ruler of them all. He opened his own bloody eyes and inwardly smirked.

"What do you know of Orochimarus plans?" Sasuke asked, he too sat in a chair, across the table from Karin. Said girl reached over with her hand and placed it gingerly on his arm, the ploy was back in her manner as she rubbed his arm.

"Probably as much as you know," she told him. The young Daywalker narrowed his eyes. Shifting his arm away from her revolting touch. She sensed that she said the wrong thing and tried to cover it up with a smile. But even that looked strained.

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself," Sasuke told her as he rested his head in his hand, listing the number of places he would rather be right now. His favorite so far was in his rooms, in his bed with a certain cherry haired recently turned vampiress. The affects of Maidaladan were finally reaching him, slowed because he was underground but present now in the room. Already the storm of desire was creeping upon his body aching for him to be alone with his mate. But he hid it, and he hid it well shoving all thought of that out of his mind…for now because what he was doing now was important if they were to succeed in finally finishing off one of the biggest threats to the humans' race. The other being themselves of course. He closed his eyes and let them change once more, he had found this out recently as he was preparing to enter the room, his Sharingan, can go one step further…

He opened his eyes revealing what he liked to call, Mangekyo Sharingan. The red head started, fear now fully unmasked on her face and evident in her rigid posture.

_"__Where is Orochimaru?__"_ he asked his voice changing with the usage of the ancient language and power of the Mangekyo to back them up. Deeper more commanding, more lethal.

"He is near by," Karin babbled, I am new to this part of the country I don't know any names yet!"

_"__Where exactly?__"_ she was visibly shaking now the chain around her neck rattling as she reacted to the power Sasuke was using, it was affecting her body as she tired to resist the power coursing through her, demanding foe her to answer him. The electric lights above them began to flicker.

"You may go," Sasuke, told the guard who was scared, unable to comprehend what was happening, nodding curtly he left.

Karin took no notice of this little exchange, "I told you I don't know all the names!"

_"__Describe the place,__"_ she flinched away from his words as if they were strikes against her. Mentally they were, her barriers were crumbling as her mouth moved according to his will and not her own, her futile attempts to silence them were tossed aside like a child's toy, she had lost the battle of will.

"I don't know where he is exactly right now b-but his headquarters is underground!" Karin cried. Sasuke turned to the mirror and raised an eyes brow.

Everyone in the observation room was shocked, not only at the realization of why they couldn't find his base in the past but also the sight of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"It's underground…" Yugure stated the only one not affected by Sasuke's new eyes, "well that explains a lot."

"Dude…his eyes are…yeah" Deidara finished dumbly his aw hanging open. Itachi felt his own eyes go wide at the power held in front of him. His brother truly was a lord. Sakura barley suppressed a shiver as she saw his eyes land on her, looking directly into her eyes, as if the mirror wasn't there, like they were the only ones there, he could see her thoughts, which he probably could. She didn't fear the power in the eyes but only the look in his eyes, the satisfaction, bloodlust and the oath of vengeance. For both his clan and hers and for Kakashi-tou-san and Anko-kaa-san She licked her lips in anticipation as another, concealed, emotion flashed through her mates eyes, one she was only beginning to feel herself. Her grip on the handrail tightened slightly as a wave hit her, she couldn't wait for the red head, for Karin, to die.

Sasuke turned back to Karin; the lustful look he gave his mate was once again hidden behind frightening eyes that seemed to bore into ones soul. He placed both elbows on the table, the leather of his jacket shifting down, bearing his arms to the rooms air, the cold aura he had been giving off earlier had intensified as he had been questioning Karin, but now it had relaxed giving the vampiress room to breath or so to speak, he even turned off his Sharingan allowing his eyes to return smoldering onyx.

"Do you know where the entrance of the head quarter's is?" he asked politely, with the retreat of his aura her confidence returned, that suffering seductive smile returned to her face as she leaned forward resting her body on her arms letting her cleavage hang over her folded arms.

"It's on the far side of a lake surrounded by tree. And it's behind the waterfall." She told him with a smile. Beneath the table Sasuke felt her hand upon his knee, giving it a light squeeze.

"Now, uh I do believe you owe me…" she trailed off suggestively. Hope alights in her eyes. Sasuke stood up gripping her chin in his clawed hand. Her arm that was under the table snapped on impact with the table. She cried out in pain.

Yugure turned to Tsunade and Deidara, "I suggest you don't watch this." she told them, "it can get pretty nasty when a Daywalker is pissed Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't bother," she told the lychan her own amber eyes flashing with malice, "it's standard procedure."

Sasuke brought her face close to his, his clawed hand dug into her skin causing blood to well up around his nails as his grip under her chin continued to tighten; his Sharingan was back but only that Mangekyo was beyond him right now.

"Don't assume," he told her his voice and icy blade sinking into her mind, splintering it.

"I will give you a reward for your answers yes, but don't assume you'll be the one deciding what that reward is. In thanks for your information I will make you death a lot less painless then your colleges," before she could scream Sasuke twisted his hand and snapped her neck with a loud crack. He tossed her to the floor and watched her body slowly change to dust, her eyes glassily staring into his own empty ones.

XXX

Leaving the interrogation chamber Sasuke rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand as they throbbed. Mangekyo put a lot of strain on his eyes and using them as much as he did today. He shook his head, just wanting to lie down. Maybe with a certain somebody, Maidaladan was affecting him more and more with every passing second.

"Uchiha," he looked up as the commander walked forward out of the observation room. Her green coat hung loosely over her shoulders. Her pigtails swung with the force in her stride.

"Nice job," Sasuke nodded, "Now we can start a search that actually hold a chance of turning up results!" Tsunade looked ecstatic. Again Sasuke nodded and turned to walk away to tired to even bother with a response. Tsunade wasn't offended she had a pretty good idea of how much power the Uchiha had used, after so little time to get accustomed to it.

"By the way," Tsunade called after him. He didn't pause but he did tilt his head to show her he was listening.

"Sakura says to get your butt back to your rooms A.S.A.P or she'll have to settle things by herself," the blond leader grinned as she saw the Uchihas pace pick up significantly. She chuckled quietly to herself when he rounded the corner, knowing exactly what the two Daywalkers will be doing that night.

Suddenly her eyes sobered, memories flashed before her like a movie reel she could not turn off. Turning around she slowly made her way back to her office. Hunters stepped out of her way, some called greetings and she nodded back with a smile of acknowledgment. Passing Shizune she asked her to go get Shikamaru and Ino. They needed to discuss where the most likely places for his headquarters would be. Sitting down at her desk she let out a sigh. Opening one of the many drawers to her desk she pulled out a flask of sake and a saucer and placed them on her desk. She moved to close the drawer but something caught her attention. Hesitantly she moved her hand into the drawer and pulled out a picture frame. Placing it on her desk she poured the sake.

"Almost," she told the picture of her younger self and a man with silver hair smiling back at her as she clung to his back, "It's almost time, that bastard will be dead and then you can rest in peace," she raised the saucer of sake to the picture in a toast before slinging it back.

"The we can both rest," she said a small sad smile graced her lips, "Dan."

End of Chapter

NG: IT'S OVER!!!!!

Sakura/Sasuke: Yay!!!

NG: okay peoples a couple of announcements,

#1 the poles are still open! Check it out on my profile!

#2 I did a Picture of Haru! Why I don't know some asked me at school what he looked like and id didn't know so I drew him. The link is also on my profile!

#3 Next chapter is also (most likely) UBER important!

#4 the next chapter has one, maybe two lemons! I haven't decided yet ones obviously SasuSaku another one could be Itachi Yugure, lemme know. Okay?

JI GAI! Chapter 23: Corrupted Hunter LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

Neko Graphic out!


	23. Corrupted Hunter

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

NG: I don't know why I do these caption things; I don't have anything to talk about today.

Sasuke: good

Sakura: **Neko Graphic does not own Naruto ( or any lines from C.S.I)or any of its stocks only this story and it's plot and it's OC's anyone who plagiarises this story will be reported and kicked off the site.**

Naruto: wow that's harsh…

NG: yeah well I found someone who plagiarised from a lot of stories from authors I respect so I don't feel like her/him ripping me off.

Itachi: right, now on with the story…

Silver Bullet 23: Corrupted Hunter

They had finally begun to trust her. Now she could go wherever she wanted inside their compound without a guard watching her every step. Now alone she followed the steps of another who had passed this way not so long ago. Her silver eyes blink precariously as she followed the scent that had haunted her since she had first graced his presence…or was it the other way around? She was confused. Nothing had happened to any of her kind before. Not that there were any left. Except _Her_ but she didn't count, she refused to involve herself in this struggle for some time. Why she had left, was still a mystery to Yugure. She shook her blue head of any thoughts of her. _She_ was gone and only she would came back when she felt she was needed. Yugure felt her spirits drop slightly at that specific thought but brushed it aside, nothing could force her to come back before she thought it was time. She was like that.

A fresh wave of his scent hit her, snapping her mind back to the present. She had changed before setting out to seek him. Now she wore a light silver silk robe tied at her waist. She had allowed her hair to return to its original length. Her eyes still their flashing silver. She stopped in front of a door isolated from all others. She supposed it was because he was a regular full vampire, prone to having cravings for human blood.

'I wonder how he would react to Lychan blood?' she mused to herself as she knocked softly on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, he stood before her with his door open. Looking not at all surprised he stepped to the side, giving her access to his lodgings. Walking a few paces into his rooms Yugure stopped in the center looking out the false window that held a scene of a river before it. She heard him close the door behind her. His steps as soft as her own followed her own as hers has his only a few minutes ago. He stopped behind her, his cold breath fanning her neck.

"Why are you here?" he asked although he knew the answer. She tilted her head towards him ever so slightly.

"Tonight isn't a night to be alone," she told him a she allowed her robe to fall from her shoulders leaving her bare to him. She felt his ice touch graze up her arms to her neck shifting her hair aside.

"No," he replied, "it isn't." his lips descended on her neck, fangs scraping along her skin. She felt a shuddered breath leave her body as his hands roamed. Gently he guided her to his bed and lay her down before him. His crimson eyes drank in the sight of her before he crawled on top and descended on her neck once more.

"Itachi," she whispered his name in ancient longing.

One part of the Hidden Prophecy has been fulfilled

XXX

Fangs grazed his skin. Now he understood what she felt every time they had made love before. Both were tired but pleased from their heated time together. Her head rested on his chest as she lay upon him, still straddling his waist.

"That was…" Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence. Sasuke stroked her hair lovingly.

"I know," he whispered. Maidaladan was now his most favourite day/night of the year. Wearily Sakura lifted her head from her lovers' body and slid off him. Grabbing a sheet she covered herself and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked agitated, letting his arm cover his eyes. Sakura stifled a smile. He looked like a kid tricked out of his candy.

"I'm just getting something. I found it in the Library and had forgotten about it until now." She told him walking towards the room's desk. Sasuke sat up reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"A book," she replied, "Of what I'm not too sure." She lifted up the heavy silver volume and brought it over to her mate. He gripped the book gently and took it from her, nearly dropping it in surprise to its weight. Sakura suppressed a giggle and sat down beside him. The sheet wrapped around her like a black dress. She shivered, feeling the cold air of the Library drift off the books cover, touching the exposed skin on her arm. The air brought back memories, of death, of blackness, of two stone statues that offered death and a haven.

Sasuke glanced at her and noticed the shivers that look in her eyes. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the warmth of his body. She shot him a grateful smile then returned her gaze to the book. The raven-haired vampire let a ghost of a smile drift across his face and then he opened the cover.

XXX

For Tsunade, this night wasn't about love. Whether it was the emotional or the physical kind. It used to be but now it was a day of memories and pain. She grimaced bitterly as she poured yet another shot of sake down her throat.

"Damn you Orochimaru" she slurred, her eyes resting on a picture placed carefully on her desk. The image blurred in her drunken sight. She rested her face in her hand, fingers over her yes as she let out a muffled sob. This night was painful for her, too much had happened between her and the in the picture to ever be free.

Her eyes drifted in to an unfocused state, as she looked back into the fog that was memory…

"_Tsunade!" a vice rang out behind her. A young twenty year old version of Tsunade turned, revealing eyes full of life, and completely innocent to the world around her. Although she did not look it she was a highly accomplished Hunter. She and her team of three, Herself, Jiriya and Orochimaru had been taught under the man who had started the Organization, Sorutobi. They had all childishly nicknamed him the professor because he seemed to know all there was about vampires and the name had stuck._

"_Dan!" she called back waving her arm above her head in greeting. He returned the gesture with a smile on his kind handsome face; his forest green eyes were a striking contrast to his long pale white/ lavender hair. Dan was a sharp shooter and a good one. It was his dream to become head of the organization after Sorutobi retired and continue on his work. He caught up to her out of breath with his hands on his knees._

"_Are you all right?" Tsunade asked. Leaning down making her face level with his as he caught his breath._

"_Yeah I'm fine," he looked up and caught a full look at her overly full chest. Red tinted his cheeks and he suddenly straightened coughing lightly into his fist._

"_Are you ready?" he asked her when the blush subsided. He flashed her one of his charming smiles. Tsunade looked at him confused for a second then smiled brightly, she nodded her head then arm in arm the walked to the movies._

_XXX_

_It was dark now and they left the theatre laughing at something the movies main character had said._

"_The worlds a terrible place, ain't it…" Dan was cut off his recitation when his beeper went off. Both of them sobered. Dan quickly unclipped it and read the message that flashed across the screen._

"_Shit!" he cursed, "Six A-class have a hostage. Jiriya's already there and Oro was called but no one can reach him and he needs back up and we're closest," Dan told her turning his head to see she was already at her car opening the door. She looked back and gave him a look that clearly said 'are you coming?' Dan blinked and sighed as he rushed over._

"_How far are we?" Tsunade asked running red lights. She gave the wheel a sharp turn to the right to avoid an on coming car. Dan, used to this, held the handle over the car door casually as he read a read out from the cars computer._

"_About three more blocks," he said he leaned into the back seat and flipped up the seat cushion, reaching in he pulled out the semi-automatic sniper rile he kept there for cases like this._

"_Hey there gorgeous, it's been a while" he told the object cheerfully pulling it into the front seat with him checking the guns functions and clicking in a full clip. _

_Tsunade glanced at the gun before pulling into the park where Jiriya was fighting for his life._

"_Isn't that the gun you want to give to the Hyuuga brat?" she asked._

"_Yeah I hate having to part with her," Dan said with a dejected sigh, "But I know he'll treat her right,"_

"_He's only three months old!"_

"_But he looks like a sniper!" the pair stopped chatting as the ran up the grassy slop, sounds of the fight were getting louder. As they rounded the top Jiriya was seen fighting three at one, three were already dead…and so was the hostage._

"_Damn it!" Dan shouted firing his rifle at the night creatures. Jiriya turned at the sound of Dans voice and his guns crack. His face looked scared. He began shouting at Tsunade who had started to run to help him. Gloves already on her hands and knives drawn. She saw Jiriyas katana near by, shattered.Ssilver slivers in the moonlight. She stopped, frowning she tried to make sense of what he was saying._

"_Don't…near…trap…Oro…maru…va…pire"_

"_Orochimaru?" she whispered to herself confused. Something at the back of her mind made her look around. There behind Dan in a forest was her other teammate._

"_Orochimaru!" she yelled to get his attention. The frown was still on her face. Why wasn't he helping them?_

"_No!" she turned back to see Jiriya finish off the last vampire, "Don't! He's turned!"_

"_What?" she whispered in shock._

"_He's a vampire!"_

_"Vampire…DAN!" her head whipped around to see Orochimaru sneak up behind her lover as he turned to her voice._

_"NO!" Orochimaru raised his blade and buried it deep into Dans neck. Crimson fluid drenched the black grass giving it a sickening red sheen._

_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" her scream echoed through the hills._

Ever since then she hated vampires with a new ferocity. So far in life she had risen in the ranks, killed countless numbers of vampires, become head of the Organization to fill out Dans dream. But still she had been unable to avenge him. But that was about to change soon. Back then Jiriya was in injured and she was in shock at seeing the man she loved die to go after Orochimaru and since then he had been impossible to track, but now…they had not one but two now three vampires Hunting with them. One had escaped from Orochimarus lair and the other two were Daywalkers. Drunkenly she let a small smile form upon her lips at that thought.

"Soon," she crooned to her drink, "Soon I will come my love," she whispered to the picture, "And when that time comes, he'll be right there in hell were he belongs and I'll go peacefully to your side…"

XXX

Yugure lay awake that night in spite of feeling the exhaustion from her earlier activities that night. Tonight marked the beginning of a long painful journey. To what end nobody knew, well maybe _She_ did but that was waste of thinking power. She wasn't here and that was that. A small smirk grazed her features in passing. So fleeting you would have thought you imagined it in the first place.

'Things are going to get busy soon,' she thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her bed partner shifted in his sleep moving his face closer to hers. The feel of his cool breath fanning over her face was a soothing one. Her hard eyes softening she too shifted closer to the odd warmth emanating from the vampire beside her.

Things were going to get busy, but that wasn't her worries at that moment. Quickly she nipped Itachi's skin near his neck. Upon hearing him lightly moan in his sleep caused her to grin as she settled herself on his chest and let herself be lulled to sleep.

What ever would come would come. But not right now.

XXX

Shikamaru sat at his computer lazily sliding through all he documents of the last few missions. Something about Karin's interview was bothering him. His brows furrowed as he replayed the interrogation over in his 200 I.Q mind. What was it…something she said? His brown eyes were dull as they reflected his computer screen. A blip on the tool bar flashed orange. Hesitantly he clicked on it. For the pas couple days Shikamaru had been researching all he could find on Daywalkers and "The Ancients" whatever the heck they were. So far he had pulled up a blank. There was nothing in the computers database. Yet somehow he knew that when he figured it out he was going to kick himself for not seeing it earlier. He let an irritable sigh escape his lips as he leaned back into his chair and ran a hand over his eyes. He had been up for two days already and found squat.

The door to the lab opened revealing his platinum blond counterpart. Ino walked in in time to see Shikamaru remove his hand from his face and glare at his screen.

"No luck?" she asked her old friend, placing a cup of strong coffee in front of him. Picking up the scent of caffeine he swiped the cup from the desk almost before she let it go and hastily too a gulp, coughing and choking from the temperature.

"Baka," Ino muttered and took her own drink and sipped it slowly glancing at her friends' screen. Her deep blue orbs scanned the information splayed across the illuminated screen. Shikamaru shook his head, still recovering from the sudden caffeine overload.

"No," he gasped out, " but then I'm not getting my hopes up." Ino smiled at him grimly.

"What about you," he asked, "Anything?" now it was Ino's turn to sigh.

"No," she said walking over to her own workspace, "I can't find a damn thing about Orochimaru that might help us. All the stuff that there is about him is classified to a higher access level then mine." She told him frustrated she slumped into her own chair. Shikamaru rubbed his temples nodding. Ino blinked at him.

"Something eating you?' she asked taking another drink of her coffee. Shikamaru sighed yet again and leaned forward.

"Something isn't adding up," he told her frowning, "But I just can't place my finger on it. Damn this is so troublesome"

"Say that again and Temari will cut off your tongue." Ino replied resting her chin in her hand. Shikamaru ignored the comment like he always did his eyes were unfocused.

"Look Shika," Ino got his attention, "Go get some rest, take a shower, have a nap gat something to eat. You look like the walking dead for kamis sake. And I'm aware that the Zombmortus has been instinct for 50 years now." Shikamaru stared at her like she had grown a second head. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Go on you damn lazy genius, I'll hold the fort until you get back. Hell if anything happens you'll be the first to know." She informed him. When he hesitated she pulled out her cell phone.

"Do it or I'm callin' Temari." She threatened. Shikamaru glared at her but non-the less stood up and sulked out of the room hopefully to a good nights rest. Ino stuck her tongue out then turned to her own computer plugging in her headphones she blasted her music as she worked.

Somewhere behind her Shikamaru's computer began flashing orange and a new page of information came pouring onto the screen. One phrase seemed to stick out of the on pour of information displayed.

**Those who were there with the Ancients in the beginning were feared by the ones of the old blood. Only they had the power to control life and death as they willed, could still the elements or wields them in battle. And so the vampires were created as weapons to battle these beasts the beasts that held the Ancients in check for thousands of years until they mysteriously vanished. Where are they? What were they? The Demons? **

**They are in the shadows of this reached world watching…waiting...for when the time is right they shall appear. When the one they choose comes forth they will come. And with them they will bring the end. **

Another bar opened across the screen flashing red in alert. Behind it images from the many cameras stationed all around the H.Q showed shadowy figures moving swiftly through the halls eager to find prey as their eyes flashed crimson with blood lust. Sirens blared all throughout the underground sanctuary.

Vampires had broken in.

End of Chapter.

NG: AAAAHHH sorry for the long wait!! That is what I call writers block and I feel terrible about it. Head desk I had such a hard time getting this chapter started and wondering what I should put in it and seeing how it would flow. -Tears- I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

JI GAI!! Breeched Haven


	24. Breeched Haven

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

NG: okay people I just couldn't wait to start this chap. hopefully things will begin to pick up soon…

Itachi: Hopefully.

Ng: I don't like you anymore.

Itachi: like I care?

Sasuke: you should…

Itachi: why is that ototo?

Sasuke: she could kill you off in a very slow and painful matter. Look what she did to Karin!

Ng: Muwahahahaahahaaa

Deidara: I'm scared

Naruto: YOSH! I'm back! Neko Graphic doesn't own Naruto if she did then she wouldn't have to do these stupid disclaimers.

Chapter 24: Breeched Haven

Sasuke was just placing down the heavy silver tomb, his mind attempting to absorb all the information within its contents. Sakura had fallen asleep against him, not being able to read the ancient text. His fingers had just left the cold, surprisingly leather, cover when the blaring of the invasion alarm jolted his lover awake. He immediately felt her tense. Not even looking at her Sasuke leapt from the comfort of his bed and reached for his clothes. Sakura soon followed grabbing her gun holsters on the bedside table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked slipping his shirt over his head. Sakura flipped her hair back over her shoulder and gave her mate an icy glare.

"What do you think?" she answered a hidden question in her voice daring him to deny her. And up to the challenge he rose.

"You're not going out there." He told her.

"Says you," she shot back clipping the belt to her pants. Pulling out one M9 she did the standard weapons check.

"Yeah, says me." Sasuke came up to her from behind and placed a hand on the weapon pushing it down. Sakura frowned even though he couldn't see it.

"And why not?" her voice was liquid nitrogen. Sasuke almost flinched. Almost. He let out a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes.

"Why do you think?" he asked his voice little more then a whisper.

Suddenly Sakura smiled. She knew this was his way of caring. Even if it meant he was overprotective she appreciated it.

"Sasuke, I was trained to do this long before we met." She told him her voice gentler then the tone she used before.

"I know,"

"And they need all the help they can get down there,"

"I know," Sakura spun around and caressed his face with the back of her hand.

"Then let me fight." She told him, her voice a soft plea. He looked down at her, into her slightly darker emerald eyes. He could see her fierce determination that spawned from her very soul. And her desire to protect those left that she cared about. He knew he was defeated as soon as she had captured his eyes with hers. He let out another sigh and held her close.

"Alright," he said letting her go and striding towards the door, "But stick close." He opened the door and held it open for her. She flashed him a wolfish grin showing off her matured fangs and stalked past him drawing both semi-automatic customized M9's.

"The lets go," she replied. Sasuke chuckled darkly and his eyes flashed to red in anticipation for the new hunt. On their own turf.

XXX

Itachi unloaded another clip into the oncoming wall of vampire flesh. Beside him Neji stood, legs braced as he held his sniper rifle level aiming without the spy scope choosing his targets to be the stronger upper B to S-class vampires. Itachi didn't argue. They needed Nejis sharp eyes and powerful weapon to take down the bigger threats in the battle. Ahead of them Naruto and Tenten tag-teamed to cut a large path through the vampires, allowing other Hunters into the fray. Gaara was using swift hand to hand combat specially designed to fight vampires coupled with long bladed daggers and was a lethal force to be reckoned with. Temari stood a little off from her youngest brother wielding a large staff and a small delicate looking Shukusen for anything that got to close. She pulled out the beautifully decorated fan and snapped it open, showing long razor sharp knives embedded in the ribs of the fan and slashed the head off a foe. With another snap she closed it and tucked it in her belt. Konkuro was farther away from his siblings using thought controlled robots to fight along with his own body. Sai was near by wielding a katana with ease of long practice slicing through foes like water in an intricate dance of flashing blue steel and splattering red blood.

Something was off the Sasuke look alike thought. His brows furrowed in concentration. It was almost like the fucking suckers weren't even trying to dodge his blade. Well that could be to skill he concluded with a slight whiff of arrogance. But it was almost_ too _easy a second thought strayed into his head. It was like they were a…

'Distraction,' his eyes widened a fraction but that was enough for the vampires he was fighting to swarm him, cutting off any chance of telling his allies what was happening.

'Shit!' he grimaced more and more seemed to be moving to fight him then the others, somehow knowing that he had figured it out.

"Telepathic communication," he muttered out of breath, "well that's new." His eyes scanned over the flowing sea of bodies fighting, screams of injured were swallowed by the battle cries of the undead. He kept watch for that familiar flash of red on black that was Itachi. Or better yet the cold commanding eyes and the shine of pink hair that signalled the presence of Sasuke and Sakura.

A vampire, A-class from the amount of acid like drool dripping from its lolling mouth, broke from the min cluster to smash aside his inferiors to engage Sai in one on one combat.

'Goddamn mother fucking blood sucker,' Sai turned to face this new foe holding his katana back over his head with the point facing the on coming vampire a kunai in his other hand held in reverse was gripped before him at the ready. The vampire raised his head back and howled. The chilling sound reverberating over even the clashing of silver on steel like claws. For a second it seemed that the battle had stopped and held its breath, watching the two faces each other.

"Sai! What the hell are you doing?" Gaaras voice carried out from far away. Sai paid him no heed only concentrating on the still drooling pupiless vampire. Its tongue hung out giving it the appearance of a dog looking at its next meal.

'Which I am,' Sai concluded grimly. He set his mouth in a thin determined line.

"Dammit Sai!" this time Itachis voice rang out over the heads of the vampires, "Don't fight that son of a bitch! He's one of Orochimarus experiments!"

'Well that explains it,' Sai thought then the information sunk in, "Oh fuck…" he didn't have time to contemplate how the hell to get out of that mess before the mutated vampire struck. Lashing out with its taloned hand Sai barley missed a direct hit to his jugular. He gripped the things wrist as it went by and launched it over his shoulder sending it into the mob behind him. The war zone had made space for them it seemed. Sai noted grimly as he kneeled on one knee looking back at his opponent over his shoulder. His hand still clutched his kunai but he reached down to lift the katana he dropped in order to grab his opponent.

A blow from behind sent Sais face towards the ground. He felt the cartilage in his nose crunch from the impact and the blood gushing out over the concrete floor. Kicking up hr caught his opponent in the stomach sending it back a couple steps. But that was enough for him to get back on his feet with both weapons in hand. The mutant looked up at him and snarled baring his fangs, hatred burning in his eyes. Sai gave him a look of indifference in spite of the pain he was feeling and the blood flowing freely from his nose, clotting and covering his mouth. A bruise would form where his cheek bone had also connected with the ground but at least nothing was broken there. He could feel a sharp pain emitting from his back which meant that the vampire had struck him with his claws. And that thing, he couldn't seem to call it anything else, already had blood from other vampires he, Sai thought it had been a he at one point, had knocked away on its claws.

'I will have to get checked after this,' he thought as the cuts stung, 'make sure I don't get turned. But…if I do.' He furrowed his brows and threw the kunai at the vampire. It dodged. As it was distracted he lowered the blade until its tip scratched across the ground. He took one hesitant step then another before he fully charged at the monster his blade causing sparks to rise where it scraped its trail across the concrete as he ran. And he drew nearer the beast raised his head and gave one last defiant howl. Right before her passed the beast Sai dug his sword deeper into the floor and pulled it up and out, right through the monsters body in all its flaming glory, literally. The sparks caused by the special metal caught on to the paper like flesh and a small flame began to lick at the vampires flesh. Soon that small flam turned into a small blazoning inferno as it engulfed the vampires' body. It was already dead Sai knew. But it didn't hurt to make sure.

He fell to one knee, his legs unable to support him anymore. He would die here he knew. The vampires were too greedy to let his blood pass. Now he toppled forward expecting to meet the cold hard ground yet again if it weren't for the strong cold pair of arms that caught him.

"Whoa there ninja boy," Itachis cool easy voice sounded amused, "Can't let this battles hero die now can we?" Sai suppressed the strong urge to grin and failed miserably.

"Fuck you Weasel," he said, his voice no more then a scratchy croak

"No problem," Itachis voice was dry as he lifted the wounded Hunter on to his back.

"Hey, Fucking Weasel," Itachi glanced back at his load.

"What?"

"The vampires," Sais breath was getting hesitant and ragged, Itachi picked up his pace.

"Yeah what about them?" he leaped over a particularly large formation of vampires that looked almost organized. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this new development.

'I hate it when the enemy learns new things,' he thought shooting a few of them from above. Sais coughing brought him back to reality,

"The vampires," he began again and trailed off, consciousness was getting hard for him to grasp.

"The vampires what? Sai!" Itachi tried to get his fragile friends' attention, "'c'mon Sai!" Sais eyes jerked open again fighting the cold icy blackness of total oblivion.

"They're…the vampires they're," Sai took one last breath, "Distractions…" Itachi was puzzled, what the hell?

"Distractions? What the hell do you mean…SAI!" Itachi just noticed that his friend had just stopped breathing.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Again he picked up his pace until he was almost flying towards the teams placed at the edges of the battle in order to carry troops back to sick bay to be treated. He landed in front of them so fast one drew his pistol and aimed before realizing who he was aiming at.

"Oh! Itachi-sama!" he gasped his face deathly pale, "I'm so sorry I didn't see that…" Itachi cut him off with one blood stained glare. The medic finally noticed Sai on Itachis back. Snapping to attention the medic was suddenly all business, barking orders to other medics to help him and his partner. They came scurrying and Itachi felt gentle hands lift Sai from his back. And they laid him on the stretcher. One placed an air bag in his mouth and began pumping air into his lungs as they rushed him out of the battle area. Itachi could only watch them as they wheeled Sai out of sight, his mind whirled as super human speed over Sais puzzling message. What could Sai mean…distractions?

Suddenly a pungent smell hit Itachis nose. His hand flashed to his nose to block the odour. Glancing around her saw only the vampires' noses wrinkle at the smell while the humans fought on oblivious. Looking in another direction he could see Yugure covered in blood and god knows what else bring up her hand to block the smell. So it wasn't only vampires who could smell it and the humans might have too if their noses weren't so weak. Another look at Kiba challenged that notion as he gagged suddenly. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looked past the army of vampires; it still puzzled him how the vampires had gotten past the silver doors. The rancid smell got closer now. Even the humans were beginning to gag and retch in some cases as the smelled it. Yellow brown eyes could be seen in the darkness of the corridors that led to the battle area. Shapes began to be seen moving towards them in hesitant lurching motions.

"What the hell…" Itachis' eyes grew wide as he realized what they were.

'No way! That's impossible!' he thought. He knew humans would have no chance against these foes; they didn't have the right weapons or training to face them.

"Zombmortus" he whispered as they broke into the light of the battle area screaming war cries in their own hissing gobbling language. The rotting flesh fell from the bones in grey chunks of various sizes. Yellow bones protruded from digits and random places on exposed flesh.

Zombmortus, also known as Zombies.

XXX

They picked up their pace. Both of them could smell the rotting flesh as the undead raided into their home. Hear the screams of humans who, in panic, would be the first to fall victim to those rotting corpses. The stench of the decomposing fighters was strong enough to make Sakura dry heave more then once. But still the ran close knowing that if there really were Zombies there, only they could fend both them off and the remaining enemy vampires. Boots pounded on the hard grey floor as they neared the battle area already preparing them selves for the fight to come. And the fight afterwards. Sakura swallowed hard keeping her eyes trained ahead of her as sweat beaded on her brow. Glancing at her Sasuke knew that she was rattled at the sudden appearance of the walking dead. Gently he placed his hand on her unique hair and brushed it once. She looked at him with a grateful smile and without hesitation they both threw themselves into the fray.

The first thing Sakura did, after shooting six vampires in the head, was to run and find Yugure to see what the blue haired lychan knew about these new foes and to fight as back up for her friends. Sasuke on the other hand went right for them after snarling some commands at enemy vampires to back off or feel _real_ pain. For the most part they all did. But the young Uchiha, so new into his power, was distracted and eventually only half actually obeyed him in the end. But that didn't matter, Hunters could fight them, but the Dead were another matter.

'What the hell has Orochimaru been doing?' he couldn't help but wonder if these humans had been alive when he experimented on them or were they already dead and he just brought them back to…well not life but something like it.

Sasuke jumped his sword flashing and his eyes glowing that bright bloody red, a crazy oxymoronic beacon of hope for the Hunters that fought. The Dead looked up for a moment before the streak of silver that was Sasukes' katana came down and cleaved it's entire body in half, unlike a vampires body which turned to sand like ash, a Zombies corpse seemed to disintegrate until all that was left was black dank looking mildew. Sasuke glared at the putrid wall of decomposing flesh in front of him.

'Nasty' he felt someone on either side of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not bothering to look who it was.

"Do you really think I'm going to let my best friend go in there by himself? No freakin' way! Sakura-chan would skin me alive!" Naruto exclaimed slinging his arm over the younger Uchihas' shoulders. Sasuke shrugged him off. He glanced to the figure on the other side of him. The other snorted.

"If you think I'm going to let you in there without long distance to watch your back you are dead wrong Uchiha." Neji deadpanned with Dan's rifle slung over his shoulder. Naruto leaned on the Hyuugas' shoulder.

"Sakura got to you too huh?" he asked his eyes mischievous yet serious. Neji flushed and looked away. Sasuke grinned in spite of himself.

"Who'll be watching your back Hyuuga?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Neji glared at him.

"Your brother dumb ass," he retorted. The three childhood friends looked back at the older Uchiha who waved back in mock cheer. They all sweat dropped.

"Dude you brother's a freak," Naruto muttered nervously. Neji nodded in agreement. Sasuke just held his head as he shook it. An enraged gobble behind them reminded them of their grim task. If Sasuke remembered correctly from that scary-ass book that was way to accurate to be normal…

"Aim for their heads," he told them holding his sword in one hand and pulling out a second, slightly shorter one from seemingly nowhere. The other two nodded, not questioning his orders or his automatic seizure of command. They both knew he seriously out ranked them by a looooong shot.

Naruto took one step forward his eyes shining in red malice his whisker marks seemed to deepen. Sasuke knew that Naruto had a demon ancestor but never before had he seen him use his inheritance.

"Let's go," He told them and he and Naruto sprung into action with a flurry of claws, fangs and blades. Neji stood back a little settling into a steady stance with on foot three feet behind the other and his shoulders square. He clicked a round of tracer bullets into his gun and raised it until it was level with his eye. Keeping both eyes open and barley taking anytime to aim he began shooting. The tracer bullets lit up as the phosphorus tip came into contact with the rushing air. Behind him Neji could hear Itachis bullets fired into any who tried to attack him from behind but he also suspected that the vampire was also shooting at the Zombies when no one was looking. Neji grinned. It was so nice to have help.

XXX

Sakura leaped into the air firing at a rapid pace, destroying the vampires that still remained and the advancing Dead. She hissed out orders for the vampires to go back and retreat but one stood still watching her with absolute hatred. Her muscles twitched in effort to defy Sakuras commands. Her red hair and piercing blue eyes seemed familiar and sent shiver down her spine, which she suppressed. Suddenly the female vampire took off. Away from them all past the Dead and into the night. Sakura resisted the urge to follow her, she was more needed here. She fired her weapons again at the on coming corpses. She could see Sasuke and Naruto weave their dance of destruction onto the zombies. The other Hunters, exhausted and wounded had left when Sasuke and Sakura showed up, knowing those two could handle the rest while they recovered. Tsunade was working over time in the infirmary trying to save as many lives as possible for the Final Battle as the Hunters have taken to calling the inevitable battle with Orochimaru and his entire army.

Sakura whipped the beads of perspire from her brow and went to stand next to Tenten who also watched her man fight even if it was from a distance. They turned at the sound of heels and saw Hinata running down the hall towards them her lab coat billowing behind her as she kept one hand over her mouth and nose to ward off the worse of the stench. Both girls knew she was here to watch Naruto. Although not many people knew about it. And they tried their best to keep it silent, especially from Neji. Naruto and Hinata had a very quiet, very deep relation ship happening. She joined the Hunters and watched the prelude to the Finale Battle draw to a close.

With only a few of their number left and three formidable opponents left The Dead seemed to retain enough intelligence to turn and flee. Or at least try too. Neji didn't leave anyone of them left to flee. Battered and worn the trio turned to walk back to their waiting lived ones for a medical check up, a good long shower, in some cases with their partner and a good rest.

End of Chapter

Ng: How was that? I tried to go for 4000 words this time but fell short at 3560. –Glare-

Oh and BIG NEWS!!

**READ THIS!!**

Sadly this is not an author's note (Naruto cast: Yay!) I hate you all (YAY!) –Rolls eyes-

Anyways this is an announcement. NO DON"T HAVE A HEART ATTACK!! I'm not cancelling this story or placing it on Hiatus this is just and advertisement for a new story I'm writing. Sadly I don't have a name for it (no imagination in this area) but here's the summery.

Title: Don't have one yet

Rating: T for now

Genre: Horror/ Adventure/ Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Summery

"_**Have you ever felt like you were being watched?"**_** When a strange woman stumbles into Konoha she refuses to speak of the horrors she had witnessed. Uchiha Sasuke is placed in charge of getting her story. But when he hears what she has to say…he will be thrown into the path of an unspeakable evil.**

It's a SasuSaku (that's all I seem to write isn't it?) Horror/ adventure/ romance. Rated T. Although it might go up to M if it gets too graphic (Not that way pervs)

Any ways I expect to have its first chapter up within the next week depending if a come up with a name or not. Send me your opinions via reviews. And whoever title I pick will get a special surprise!


	25. Aftermath

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

NG: I'M BACK!! Sorry for the lateness. But I do have to warn you,

_**THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATHS IN THIS CHAPTER!!**_

Ng: just thought I'd warn you, oh and sorry for the shortness it's mostly filler…

Kakashi ghost: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto and never will much to her disappointment if she did she would drastically improve Sasukes horrible fashion sense.

Chapter 25: Aftermath

He was outside for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Even if it wasn't truly on land it was close enough, a ledge that was outside they're rooms looked out over the sea, towards that isolated island beyond. The salt wind slapped against his face bringing colour to his pale face. Spray from the waters far below cleansed the leftover blood from his body from the attack only and hour or two ago. Onyx eyes stared out straight ahead not seeing the world as he lost himself into the twisted rails of his train of thought.

The fact that her had attacked with the Walking Dead showed that he was more then ready to take them all on. Tonight's battle was only a taste of what was to come.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the thin rusted rail that was the only thing that stopped him from falling into the churning waves below. Again his gaze rested onto the island for off in the distance, something about that place called to him, his very blood singing in answer to its invitation. He knew he would have to go there eventually to take the final rights and become the true leader of the vampires, it was written so in the Book of the Dammed. Sasuke frowned at the thought of the disturbing book Sakura found in the Great Library.

The Final rights is what bound the Daywalkers to all the vampires, let them all know who they answered too. His gaze faded as it lost focus, If Orochimaru knew about the Daywalkers blood and power he would know about the rights. But did he know where they were to be held?

No one knew what the Rights were. Not even Yugure, she said it was because the last Daywalker had died before she was placed into existence. Whatever that meant, nobody tried to dwell on that. Supposedly it wasn't a set guide of rituals that was repeated; every Daywalker who went there to claim the title had to give something up. Or so she was told.

'Sakura,' Sasukes thought painfully, he could never give her up, but what if she was the price? Would he do it? Could he give her up? Have her die and wait god knows how long for her to be reincarnated? With no knowledge of her rightful place beside him? If she was born again as a…human? And if so would she hate him? Despise him? Could he change her again? It was hard enough the last time and she was about to die that time. He couldn't destroy her chance at a normal life again…

He closed his eyes against the sudden uprising of wind against his face. The sharp sting of salt spray against his face gave him some sort of relief. It wasn't that time yet, he told himself.

'Not yet,' he thought opening his eyes with fierce determination, 'I won't let her go, not yet!' his hands gripped the rail tightly. It splintered under his strength digging in to his palms deep into his flesh. He watched the shards fall into the waters far below with eyes of indifference. Almost casually he brought up his palms and watched the red water flow into the crevices that lined his hands, natural and scars.

Small pale hand covered his own. Delicate and perfect a striking contrast from his own pale ones. He was slightly surprised, he hadn't even heard her open the door let alone walk up behind him.

"You really should be more careful," her loving voice reached his ears wiping all his worries away with that simple sentence. Sasuke turned to see his pink haired mate holding his hands before her carefully running her hands over the small lacerations.

"I wonder what made you so angry you would do this?" she asked him looking up at him in the eyes, jade clashing with onyx. He had noticed before but he never paid it much mind, Sakura had changed since they had first met in high school months ago. No longer was she the hot headed traumatized teen who wanted to kill every vampire she came across, now a beautiful, intelligent, cool headed vampiress who only wanted this war to end. And he loved her for it.

"Is it because someone wants something?" she asked letting her breath flow across his skin setting it afire. Her sense of play and humour was something that would never change. She slowly pulled out each and every shard in his hands. Sasuke had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning in delight. He was a vampire, every single one of them was somewhat masochist.

She ran her tongue over the weeping cuts, tasting his essence as a shiver ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the wind or water. Her lips reached Sasukes wrist where she paused. Sasukes looked down to see a small smirk graze her features as her bangs shadowed the rest of her face. His eyes glazed over as she sank her fangs into the sensitive flesh there. His breath left him as she drank.

Sakura retracted her fangs and looked up to see her raven haired mate in pure ecstasy. She loved this, knowing she had some sort of power over him even if it was lust. Gripping his wrist in her left hand she slid up closer to him her hand sliding up his chest over his shoulder and into his hair. Her lips traced his jugular, licking and sucking it causing him to pant. Then without warning she pulled away. Sasukes gaze instantly snapped to hers, sharingan on. Obviously he was a bit pissed she had stopped.

"Not here," she told him indicating towards the open sliding door, towards their rooms. They probably had the only suit that held natural light. She walked up to the doorframe and turned back to face him. Her expression saying, 'well?'

Sasuke refused to tear his gaze away from her form, her eyes. Slowly but steadily he followed her into what has become know thought HQ as, the Daywalkers lair.

Upon entering Sasuke felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. He buried his face into her neck inhaling deeply.

"How did I ever end up with a girl like you?' He asked out loud tightening his hold on her. He could feel her lips trail along the side of his face, resting beside his ear.

"Fate," was her one word reply. She tilted her face up to meet his kiss. He devoured her, never wanting to let go.

"I must thank her" he told Sakura as he traced her jaw line with is tongue she giggled and pulled away looking into his eyes, suddenly serious.

"Something is bothering you," she stated rather then asked, Sasuke inwardly flinched at how perceptive she was. She sighed and rested her head against his chest moving her arms down until they were wrapped around his torso.

"You don't have to tell me, but even if I don't know," she looked up at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the smirk on her face. She placed a hand at the back of his neck and forced him to lean down until her mouth was right beside his ear.

"I'll make them all melt away," she finished flicking her tongue out against his ear shell. Sasukes breath left him as Sakura continued her attack, he had to force himself to breath, not that he needed to anyways but it was force of habit telling him to anyways. Pulling away he captured her mouth with his and initiated a fierce dance with her tongue with his. His hands held onto her upper arms with increasing grip, willing her to never leave him.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered to her before lowering his mouth to her neck. Sakura didn't know what he meant buy that but he said it with such passion and determination she didn't doubt him for a moment. She threw her head back giving him more access to her neck as Sasuke pulled down her skirt and ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"S-sasuke," she whispered before losing herself into pleasure.

XXX

Sai looked up at the door as it opened. He was sitting on the side of his hospital bed finishing wrapping up a wound on his arm he didn't remember receiving. A small smile graced his lips as he eyed the blond that entered the room.

"Hey there beautiful," Ino smiled weakly as worry and sadness crossed her face.

"Is it true?" she asked in a whisper. Sais hands fell to his lap as he looked at her expecting the question.

"Are you going to become…" she trailed off.

"A vampire?" Sai finished for her. Ino nodded quickly, wrapping her arms around herself as she waited for the answer. Sai looked down.

"Yeah," he said forlorn etched his voice. Ino hand flew to her mouth, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. With a shuddered gasp she threw herself at him holding him tightly. Sai, a bit surprised hesitated before placing his arms around her and held her close, her tears soaking his shirt as she cried.

After a few minutes he called her name, "Ino," he said, she looked up at his face and he smiled at her, a real smile the one he gave her and her alone.

"I know this will be hard," he told her, "but what I feel for you will never change." Ino's face broke out into a shining smile and she hugged him.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" a voice came from the doorway. Sai looked over Ino's head and saw Itachi leaning against the doorframe with the infamous Uchiha smirk on his face. Sai glared at him.

Ino got up blushing, "Um I'll be right back um, would you like anything to eat…" she trailed off. Sai flashed a smile at her.

"Yeah thanks hun." Ino blushed darker and fled the room. Itachi watched her go.

"Hun?" he asked turning back to the raven haired man. Sai glowered at him.

"Shut up weasel," Itachi grinned flashing his fangs.

"It's ironic," he said, "you, Sai, are an ANBU, technically higher in rank then my Ototo." Sai raised and eyebrow.

"So?"

"Well you're going to be a vampire," Itachi continued, "under my brothers command." Sai sighed. (ha)

"That is Ironic, but we both know that even when Sasuke was still half-vampire he could have been and ANBU captain." Sai said. Itachi's eyes flashed angrily.

"I know," his voice deepened in anger, "Prejudice," he spat. Sat nodded with agreement.

"That's what happens when you have Danzou in charge of ANBU, that old mans so fixed against vampires he doesn't know what an asset we can be." Sai drawled. Itachi nodded knowingly, as he had been an ANBU before.

"You'll have to leave ANBU, there's no way that old man would keep you in." Itachi informed him. Sai barked out laughter.

"Thank you captain obvious, but do you think I care?" he asked the older man who had shown him the ropes when he first joined the Organization. Itachi grinned.

"No I guess not," Itachi chuckled some more then sobered, "how many?" he asked softly. Sai looked down.

"Hyuuga defiantly got bit; he'll be one of us by tomorrow, same with Ten-san. Gaara and his siblings are fine because of being Shukaku decedents. Naruto is going to be fine because of being Kyuubi's heir. Shikamaru was taken by surprise, Yugure is with him trying to save his life, she might change him into a lychan but she doesn't want to resort to that. Hinata is fine as is Ino, Kiba and Akamaru are gone. Them, Shino and Chouji were on duty tonight, they didn't see it coming." Itachi shook so many in one fight. Along with Kakashi and Anko…if Uchihas cried he would be.

"There isn't even time for a memorial," Itachi said sadly his clenching fist was the only sign of his true emotions.

"They did their duty," Sai said, "And when Orochimaru is dead, they will be remembered and honoured for their sacrifice."

"Aa."

End of chapter

NG: sorry for the shortness, I finally put in some SasuSaku cottencandy. (yum) bwah but I killed off three people. TTTT I'm horrible. Please don't hate me I had a reason!! They weren't doing anything in the story so I had no need for them. I'M HORRIBLE!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! –burst out crying- but why did I leave the others? Because I will need them in the sequel.

Btw: I put up the new story, it's called Unspeakable, READ IT!!

Pure curiosity

Oooh what should Sasukes price be? Hhmmm? I'm open for suggestions. But I have my own idea. Will it be Sakura? Muwahahahahahahahahahaahaaa you'll find out in the end.


	26. The Beggining of the End

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

Chapter 26: The Beginning of the End

How Many times in your life, have you felt there was too little time, and too much to do? Everything is out of your reach, but somehow is within your grasp? What would you do?

-

He slammed her against the wall, his lips lavishly attacking her own. Need and desire tore though them both as their bare bodies pressed against each other. Sweat glistened on their pale skin in the soft light cast by the slowly melting candles.

-

Would you panic? Would you cross off what is least important? Would you cry and scream about how unfair life is? Would you just…give up?

-

His mouth left hers and trailing his tongue down her throat he inhaled a deep gasp from lack of oxygen. His fangs cut her skin drawing out the crimson water that ran thought her veins. Her own pink mouth opens in a silent cry. Fangs elongate from her mouth to show her own desire to bite, to please. To sink into her mates own cold flesh and draw out his essence for her to consume.

-

You don't know do you? No one knows. Because it is different for each and every one of us. How do you know what someone else would do let alone yourself? It amazes so many people that they don't know they're own limits until they are so far past they crumble and break in a split second. It only takes one trigger and the whole world comes crashing down.

-

Cries are ripped from her throat and echo around the hazy world of their own creation as he rams into her. The lust saturating the air around them drives them on. Her nails bore into the males' shoulders drawing blood. His own dark locks cling to his face as he gasps out in response and drives into her harder then before. Their time together is limited, they know. His own hands trail they're way up her thighs holding her close to him. Her breasts dance before his eyes as she moves with the rhythm he set.

-

But here is a way to prepare your self for that time when the world seems that its purpose is to make your life hell.

-

She stills. Her body going rigged her mouth is open and her eyes wide. Her claws dig deeper into his arms as she reaches the ultimate thrill. He still moves within her. Only a few more and he can join her, be with her in that world of utter ecstasy.

-

It really is the only thing you can do…

-

Her body convulses suddenly, her hips buck finally bringing him with her into that world of pleasure. The liquid of their love cascade down their legs in overflow. Two halves joined as one, never to be separated.

-

You hold your head high and you take it. One step at a time.

-

XXX

The moonlight shone above. Bathing everything is silver. Nothing stirred in the dark alleyways. Cars still drove on the pavement above hoping to get home in time before their wives yell at them wondering which whore they were screwing this time. The lamplights still shone their individual orange circle on the walkway below giving worried pedestrians salvation from the dark spots in between. Stores closed, metal grates barring unwanted visitors in the night. Not that they stopped some of the more determined persons who come to call. All this went on above the oblivious pair in bed together some hundred meters below. Wrapped up in each others embrace after their exhausting activity together. They somehow retained enough sense to make it back to their bed and under the dark covers instead of collapsing on the floor in a naked heap.

The rosette haired woman wrapped her arms lovingly around her dark haired partner as she used his hard body for a pillow. Her face was peaceful as her slightly swollen mouth was parted and her lids hid her fierce emerald eyes. The males own pale face was contorted in one of grief as the nightmare racked his brain clawing at his minds eye. His worries and fears made real in the realm of the imagination.

The sudden banging on the door drew the male suddenly from his tortured sleep. His eyes wide as he gazed own at the sleeping beauty silently reassuring him that it was all a dream. Again banging sounded on the other side of the door. Cursing to himself the younger Uchiha dragged himself out of Sakura's grip and out of bed reaching for his pants.

Half dressed he stalked towards his door, wrenching it open he glared murderously at the forms of his older brother, and his best friend.

"Dobe, aniki," he greeted acidly.

"Ototo." Itachi greeted back with a knowing evil smirk. Naruto's identical smirk quickly turned into a scowl at his nick name.

"Teme!" he almost shouted back, instead he opted for hissing it. Not wanting to feel Sakuras wrath at being awoken.

"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered irritably leaning against the doorframe rubbing the bridge of his nose to ward of a coming headache. He briefly looked back into his room wishing he was back in bed.

"Aww did we wake little Sasuke-kun up?" Itachi asked with mock sincerity, reaching forward to pinch Sasukes cheek. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and snapped at his brothers approaching hand.

"Fuck you," he snapped.

"Seems like Sakuras already doing a fine job at that," Naruto said brightly, he ducked to avoid Sasukes fist.

"Geeze Teme lighten' up!" he cried as the second swing connected successfully. He was now rubbing the egg sized lump on his head. Itachi was chuckling in the background.

"We just came to give you an update!" Naruto continued to cry.

"What is it?" Sasuke sighed looking at his still laughing brother. Itachi abruptly stopped and straightened up in front of his younger brother, yet superior vampire.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Chouji were killed in the first wave, they were taken completely by surprise and didn't have time to even reach for their weapons before the enemy was upon them," Itachis voice was grave, but Sasuke could hear the anger lacing his brothers' undertone.

"We will remember them," Sasuke said mournfully, "Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Naruto nodded on the ground mourning the loss of so many friends.

"Sai, Neji and Tenten were bitten they didn't have time to get to treatment before it was too late. They are changing as we speak." Itachi continued.

"I will visit them with Sakura when they are done. They will need to know their place under my command while I'm unavailable." Sasuke stated thoughtfully. Itachi nodded again agreeing with his brother but quite understanding the underlying message in his brothers' words.

"Ino, Hinata and the Sand siblings are fine," Naruto picked up were Itachi left off, "But I suspect Sai will turn Ino if she agrees. Shikamaru is out of critical condition and is in the process of becoming a lychan like Yugure, she was unable o save his life any other way." Sasuke absorbed this information with stride, a strategy forming in his mind, plans for so many outcomes being calculated. Itachi watched his sibling think, his face carefully blank as to not give away what he was thinking.

"Tsunade needs your input on the plan to attacking Orochimarus base. Intelligence has come back and they have located a large underground cavern that is most likely Orochimarus headquarters seeing as the map shows that the landscape above it is identical to the information given to us by the red haired banshee Karin." Itachis mouth twitched into a small smile remembering how his brother dealt with that particular nuisance.

"Aa, tell Tsunade I'll meet her in the conference room in 2 hours, I need to check up and the new vampires to see if they're all right and then talk to Yugure about Shikamaru." Itachi nodded in slight aw of his brother, he would be a great leader making sure everyone was taken care of before planning and sending them to their possible demise in an upcoming battle with a very powerful enemy.

Itachi bowed slightly to his brother, who looked a bit surprised at this. Itachi grinned.

"You're a Daywalker," he told him straightening, "Get used to it." He turned on his heel and stalked away like all vampires do. Sasuke blinked, wide eyed then looked Naruto who was grinning like an idiot.

"Haha your face is priceless!" he said skipping out of Sasukes range,

"I have to go talk to Gaara and his siblings about Shukaku and stuff. Later!" the blond took off leaving Sasuke alone with a puzzled look on his face. Letting himself chuckle, just once he turned and walked back into his room.

" 'suke-kun?" Sakuras sleepy voice came from their bed, looking up he saw the she was sitting up slightly, with her weight on her fore arms looking over her shoulder to look at him with a sleepy expression in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep Sakura," he told her, picking out a shirt from their bureau.

"Iie," she said with a small smirk, apparently waking up faster then before, "I want to see the new vampires too."

"So you were listening?" Sasuke asked pulling on a high collared black tank-top with a zipper in front which he pulled down some.

"Of course I was," Sakura retorted, slipping off the bed with the black sheet wrapped around her body like a toga, she grabbed a bunch pf clothes and stepped into the washroom.

"If I didn't you wouldn't tell me anything," she called from the washroom. Sasuke hesitated and blushed slightly, knowing she was right.

"I figured you would have been too tired from last night to want to get out of bed," He called back. He heard Sakura give an undignified snort.

"I would say the same thing to you, you're the one who does all the work." She stepped out of the washroom, wearing a plain black formfitting t-shirt and black jeans. Her normal heeled boots were muffled on the dark carpet the covered the rooms floor.

"Only because you like it that way," Sasuke told her with a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah lover boy lets go," she muttered walking towards their door. Sasuke, knowing he won, smirked harder as he followed her out the door.

XXX

"Is that so?" Gaara watched his siblings lounge in the hospital wing of HQ waiting for their friends to come out. He himself was leaning against the wall looking down right bored.

"Yeah," His blond counter part stood next to him. Naruto grinned at the redheads' reaction.

"I never knew activating our demonic heritage would make us more then just humans with unnatural powers," Gaara commented as if talking about the weather. Narutos' grin grew wider.

"I know sweet huh?" he asked almost jumping up and down, "That fact alone puts us on the same plane as aristocratic vampires! (1)" Gaara pretended to gag.

"The fact that we're even remotely on the same level as those…things repulses me." He remarked. Naruto stopped jumping and leered at Gaara with a strange look in his yes.

"What?" Gaara asked leaning away from the blond when he got to close. Again Narutos' face split in a grin.

"Does that fact extend to Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan?" he asked. Gaara stopped, hesitating before he answered.

"Don't be an idiot!" Gaara snapped finally, "Those two are different! At least they're actually doing something rather then sitting back and letting all the lower vampires do what they will. It's because of the Orochimaru was allowed to become as powerful as he is today!"

Naruto withdrew from his friend slightly and his face darkened.

"Those morons," he spat out, "They got so comfortable in their power when the Daywalkers left that they just left the lower class's run amuck and create havoc." His dark look then turned into one of malicious glee.

"I can't wait to see what Sasuke will do to them when it is time." He said an identical smile made its way and Gaaras face.

"Yes," he agreed, "That would be most amusing; I wouldn't be surprised if Uchiha killed the lot of them for their insolence." Before Naruto could agree, a shriek from across the room distracted them. Both were half way done drawing their weapons when they saw Shikamaru walking, albeit lazily, out of the emergency ward.

"SHIKA!" Temari yelled then jumped on the poor unsuspecting boy. Who promptly fell back under the sudden weight increase.

"Temari," Konkuro said in vain attempting to draw his sisters attention, "He's still injured…" a sweat drop formed and the third sand sibling and Gaara held his head embarrassed by his sisters' actions.

"Wow that was loud," Naruto complained rubbing his ears, his face was screwed up and his tongue poked out. Gaara stared incredulously at him, it was a bit much coming from Naruto that something, or someone else was too loud.

The doors to the wing swung open admitting Itachi to the fray. He looked over at the struggling boy under Temari and raised a brow.

"What is…nope not even going to ask,"

"Poor guy, yeah," Deidara said behind him his own hands stuffed into his pockets watching Temari successfully suffocate Shikamaru until Konkuro pulled her off.

"How are Neji and Tenten?" Itachi asked. Gaara shrugged.

"There has been no word of their condition. I think they're waiting for Sasuke or Sakura to check them out. You can go in," he said to Itachi, " no one but other vampires are. To dangerous they said." Itachi nodded then turned to Deidara who looked hopeful.

"You stay," he said then left to enter the ward that contained the two new vampires.

"Bastard! I am not a dog, YEAH!!" Deidara yelled after him.

"Really? Because you sure follow him around like one." Konkuro pointed out while holding his sister back letting Shikamaru recover.

"Shut up, yeah" he muttered darkly shooting Konkuro a dirty look.

Itachi closed the door behind him quickly as he entered the darkened room. Two beds stood on the other side shielded from the light. Itachis eyes glowed red in the darkness allowing him to see the outlines of two people lying on the beds.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked his posture lax as he leaned against the wall.

"Actually not too bad," Tentens' voice commented from the bed farthest from the door, "I thought it would be a lot more painful."

"That's because they put you on morphine Ten," Nejis cool drawl came from the other bed.

"They did?" she asked, her voice a bit too cheerful, "Wow that explains a lot."

"Point taken," Itachi muttered a bit louder he said, "What about you Hyuuga? Feeling the pain like a real man? Or are you doped up too?"

"Shut it! You know the Hyuuga clan is conservative! Those old bats were all for putting a silver steak in my heart if Hinata hadn't stepped in."

"Hinata did?" Itachi asked.

"She is the heir," Neji pointed out, "They have to listen to her whether they like it or not."

"So basically she saved your ass," Itachi remarked with a smirk.

"I said shut it," Neji mumbled.

The door beside Itachi opened to reveal Sakura escorted by his younger brother.

"We just came to check up on you two," Sakura said walking over to Tenten, "we already saw Shikamaru being strangled by Temari, believe it or not Gaara was laughing!

"Dammit did I miss that?" Itachi cursed.

"This is so weird I have the sudden urge to stand up and bow," Tenten muttered.

"Sorry, you don't have to," Sakura said apologetically, "It's a Daywalker thing." She reached for a bag at her side and drew out two small red pills. Handing them over carefully, she placed them in Tentens mouth.

"Chew these," She said, "they'll help."

"What are they?" Neji asked as Sasuke gave him his.

"They're blood tablets," Sasuke replied, "They're what make Itachi possible to walk around humans and not attack them. They are a blood supplement so we don't go attacking humans for nourishment." Neji nodded; eyeing the small pills warily he popped them and began to chew.

"There is another kind that can be dissolved in water," Sakura explained, the ones were giving you now are meant for field or emergency usage." Sasuke threw a pack at Itachi who caught it deftly. He needed to refill his supply anyways.

"Why do they taste like cherry?" Tenten asked fighting down giggles.

"Ask Ino," Sakura said dryly.

XXX

"As soon as Neji and Tenten are ready we'll deploy you all to Orochimarus base," Tsunade told them all later that evening fierce light danced behind her eyes. They were all gathered in the conference room around a large table covered with maps with little arrows showing were they will move to and from and were the enemy might appear.

"Orochimaru will be left to me, she told them all. Sakura started to object but Tsunade cut her off.

"No buts Sakura," she told the rosette, "I know he did horrible things to you but I have a score to settle, one that began before you were even born!" The female vampire looked down her teeth gritting hard. She felt Sasukes reassuring hand appear on her shoulder. She immediately calmed down a little.

"Naruto," The blond fox looked up as Tsunade addressed him, "You and your friends will go in first and take out the first wave; them make your way down to the second level. Wait there until I tell you too!" Naruto turned to Gaara who looked back at him. Both wore identical demonic grins, Temari adjusted her fan and gave a cat like smile and Konkuro chuckled.

"Neji and Tenten will lead group 2 in after Naruto gives the signal that he finished the first wave. They will go down this corridor, "She traced a particularly large hallway with a red painted finger, "and take out the main generator, this will open all the cells that hold they're food and prisoners. Itachi," she looked at the older Uchiha, "You Sai and Deidara will go down this elevator shaft, it's empty, to the detention level. I trust you know were that is?" she asked, Itachi glared at her and nodded curtly.

"Your mission is to free the prisoners and kill the vampires there. Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru will be outside at a safe place telling us what's going on and everyone's status. They'll also be giving us directions and all that.

"Shishou," Sakura asked, "What will me and Sasuke be doing?" Tsunade looked at them with a grim look in her eyes.

"You will be going to the third level," she told them, "That's were Orochimaru does his experiments, you will be terminating all experiments and destroying the lab. You need to be fast and quick. Quicker then a normal vampire also your influence will be needed if there are any super vamps ready down there." Sakura nodded grimly her mouth set in a tight line, Sasuke as well looked less then enthusiastic but they both knew no one else could do it.

"When your done get outside as fast as possible don't go looking for survivors. When I give the signal…we'll detonate that place to kingdom come! Ino will give you the explosives to put in and show you how to set them. Everyone got that?" they all nodded.

"Alright, you know what to do and you know how to do it. Remember this won't stop our little private war," Everyone snorted and 'little' "but it will be a big blow to the vampire community so lets give it our best shot!"

"After Orochimaru is done, Sakura and I will work on the Aristocrats while they're shaken up over Orochimarus death," Sasuke told them, "This is only the beginning people," He told them.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered from next to the doorway, "The Begging of the End"

End of chapter


	27. The arrival of RedMoon

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

NG: Twenty-seven freakin chapters headesks AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Naruto: Holy crap she's finally lost it!

Sakura: Does this mean the story will be cancelled?

NG:AAHHHH- wait, what? NO! –frowns-

Sasuke: damn

Itachi: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto or its franchise. If she did she'd be freakin rich and vacationing in the Norway right now.

Silver Bullet chapter 27: Arrival of Red Moon

"Beginning of the end huh?" Itachi smirked as he walked down the hall with Naruto at his side.

"What? It sounded cool at the time!" he claimed throwing his hands up in a shrug. Itachi chuckled darkly.

"I suppose your right," he said, "But it is fitting."

"Who are the aristocrats?" Sakura asked walking beside Naruto with Sasuke on the other side of his brother. Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other.

"The Aristocrats are a league of vampires that are above what we usually hunt," Naruto explained, "They put them selves in charge when the Daywalkers disappeared."

"They basically make the lower class vampires treat them like royalty," Itachi took over an edge in his voice, "the only way to become an Aristocrat is to be born in to an aristocratic family, like Sasukes mother." Sasuke grunted and Itachi smirked at him. Sasuke may be his superior but he was still his older brother and could get away with a lot of things normal vamps couldn't.

"They became horribly corrupt," Itachi said, "Basically gave the lower classes free reign as long as they weren't bothered instead of doing their duties an keeping the vampire race in line. Now the majority of vampires are drooling beasts only interested in their next meal. We used to be quite sophisticated actually, even the lower class vampires. And before you ask yes even then we were hunted. For as long as vampires existed so have vampire hunters."

"Although they were on really good terms with the Daywalkers," Naruto put in, "They liked them!"

"Shut up dobe! Don't interrupt!" Sasuke snapped hitting him in the head.

"Itai!"

"May I continue?" Itachi asked dryly, "Anyways basically it's the Aristocrats who are to blame for creating Orochimaru. I don't even think they know the Daywalkers have even returned. If they had known the Daywalkers were coming back, I doubt they would have let Orochimaru get away with all that he has."

"When we're done with Orochimaru," Sasuke said, "The Aristocrats will be the first to be brought to order. Originally they were the Daywalkers generals helping them keep order over vampires, now they're just pathetic." Sakura nodded, her face showing her disgust. Together they entered the deployment room. Every vampire hunter fit for battle was there, waiting for the word to come, when they would ride off and destroy one of their own whom had betrayed them.

"Do they think we're leaving now?" Naruto muttered, "Not everyone is ready. Did you hear they're bringing in other elites from all around the world?"

"No I haven't," Itachi said surprised, "Do you know who?"

"Dunno," Naruto shrugged.

"Load of help you are dobe," Sasuke said, head resting in his hand.

"Bastard!" Naruto shot back. The two began one of their many arguments in the background as Sakura and Itachi tuned them out. Neji and Tenten were walking towards them, they were definitely changed, their walk much more graceful and they seemed more aware of their surroundings. They stopped three feet away from Sakura and lowered to one knee bowing. Sakura started still not used to being treated in such high regard.

"Please don't do that!" Sakura cried, "It freaks me out!" Tenten laughed as she stood.

"Are you kidding? I'm still trying to get used to all this…" she trailed off.

"Power?" Neji suggested.

"That's as good a word as any." She agreed.

"It's still weird," Sakura said under her breath.

XXX

Blackness, pain…how troublesome. Those were his first thoughts when consciousness came back to Shikamaru. He opened one lazy eye only to be blinded by the light glaring down on him. His head rested in a pillow, he could smell the down as it's filling…what?

"Well that was fast," Yugure said from his side. He turned his head slowly to glare at the lychan.

"What the hell?" he asked slowly his mind processing what happened to him. He was leaving the lab to take a nap when the alarms went off. Vampires had gotten past the security systems and…blank. He didn't remember anything after that.

"you were attacked, the lab was one of the first places they hit when they got in." Yugure informed him.

"You almost died," she said thinking, "Most likely would have."

"What do you mean 'would have'," Shikamaru, still as sharp as ever even though he was on high doses of morphine.

"Well," Yugure began, 'I figured you didn't want to die with Orochimaru and so much more going on were you're needed. And I didn't think you would like being a vampire, not that I had time to get one, so bam! You're now a lychan like me." She finished with a grin. Shikamaru blinked.

"Aren't you usually more grim then this?" he asked. Yugure raised a brow.

"That matters?" she asked.

"Not really," Shikamaru shrugged.

"You're taking this rather well," she commented.

"It's too troublesome to freak out over something you can't change."

"Touché," she replied dryly

"sp what does this mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"What does what mean?" Yugure replied.

"What does this mean to be a lychan," Shikamaru asked.

"You're the genius you figure it out." She replied with a grin.

"You're weird,"

"So I've been told." Shikamarus replied ended in his mouth unspoken when the door behind them opened ending their banter. Tsunade walked in. Yugure stood to leave but Tsunade motioned for her to sit.

"Is he fully changed?" the blond woman asked. The lychan nodded

"Good," she turned to the man in the bed, "how are you Shikamaru?"

"As good as I can be," he said, "still hurts like hell though."

"You did lose a lot of blood," Tsunade informed him. She sat down in another chair.

"We are moving against Orochimarus forces as soon as back up arrives," she told him. The genius nodded slowly taking it in.

"Will you be ready by then?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Will you fight?" Shikamaru was silent. Yugure watched him closely

"It is the Lychan instinct to fight," Shikamaru replied, "I don't see how I can avoid it." Yugure lowered her head. Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"I see," she said slowly, "well that's all I needed to know. Now you have a certain blond very worried. I won't deprive her the chance to worry over you a minute longer.

"Oh god no," Shikamaru groaned. Yugure chose this moment to disappear unnoticed by the other two occupants.

'Damn," Shikamaru thought as Tsunade admitted Temari into the room.

XXX

Blinding flashes of light brightened the stormy sky, illuminating the grey helicopter stark black against the clouds as it dared make its way across the storm to its destination. It had to it held a cargo that would be needed in the war to come. Waves far below it crashed against the rock wall of a cliff that hid the Japanese Headquarters of the Organization.

"Are we there yet?" one of its passengers asked for the 5 billionth time.

"No not yet," another said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to throttle the masked man.

"Oh," the masked one said, "how much longer then?"

"I don't know, an hour maybe!" snapped a blue skinned man as his hold on his large sword tightened. Silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh My GOD TOBI!!"

"Yes we are!" the pilot shouted back to them.

"Seriously?" the one called Tobi asked excited, he unbuckled his seat ignoring the protests of his fellows and ran to the window and looked out.

"Tobi can't wait to see Itachi-sempai again! Ooh ooh and maybe Deidara-sempai too!!"

"Poor guys," a blue haired woman muttered under her breath as she made the last fold in a paper crane, she threw it behind her into a pile of other paper objects.

"I wonder if the rumours are true," a man sitting away from the other seven.

"What rumour Pein-sama?" a red head asked sitting comfortably reading a book, Pinocchio.

"That our comrade Itachi won't be the same as when we last saw him all those years ago." The man named Pein told them.

"Of course he'd be different," the blue shark man scoffed, "that happens with the flow of time."

"Yes if this rumour is true, Kisame, then it would mean Itachi has _been_ changed and the flow of time has stopped for him."

"So little Itachi has become a vampire," the voice behind the masked Tobi changed, becoming deeper and more commanding. A hint of amusement echoed in the last statement.

'Great Madara's out,' Pein thought irritated he sighed, "Yes it seems so."

"Damn!" a blond haired man who wore his hair sleeked back with oil cursed, "Does this mean we have to fucking kill the son of a bitch?"

"No, no" Madara told them all, "that will be quite unnecessary. You forget they have the Nara genius with them. I'm sure he came up with something to neutralize Itachi as a threat." They all pondered how the heck that was possible.

"Not to mention his brother is there, I highly doubt Sasuke would let his brother go on a rampage." The red head commented turning the page in his book, putting in his own two cents.

"You put family morals in too high an esteem Sasori," yet another one told him, his face covered by a mask and dark glasses.

"I understand family functions more then you do Kukazu," Sasori replied not taking his eyes from his book.

"So says the man who made his dead parents into robotic puppets," Kukazu jibbed.

"They wished to be useful," Sasori commented a sadistic smile making its way onto his face, "All through my childhood they fought against vampires, wanting to be useful but hating the time they spent away from me. Now this way they can do both." He chuckled grimly as he turned the page. The blue haired woman eyed him warily.

"How thoughtful," she said. Sasori's eyes flickered to her then back to his book.

"Better then making paper flowers all day," he muttered.

"What was that?" the woman hissed.

"Peace Konan," Pein murmured into her ear. She relaxed but did not let her guard down.

"What an interesting bunch of friends we are," Kisame muttered.

"We're friends?" Sasori asked lazily.

"No clue," Madara muttered watching the rain fall as they set down and opened the door to meet their greeting party.

"Of all the people in the would they had to ask you guys to come," a cold but amused voice greeted them as they stepped out of the helicopter and into the rain,

"Nice to see you too, Itachi" Kisame greeted the elder Uchiha brother. Itachi nodded his blood eyes flashing eerily with each bolt of lightning.

"SASORI-DANA YEAH!!"

"Crap," Sasori muttered before he was knocked to the ground by something blond and heavy.

"You idiot get off me now!" he snapped.

"But I missed you Sasori-dana yeah," Deidara yelled happily glomping the poor puppet master. The other members of Akatsuki watched in the background.

"Wow," Kisame muttered. Something black and orange flashed past him.

"Deidara-sempai!"

"Tobi! Yeah!" and the oranges masked freak joined in the dog pile.

"Well this is…" Itachi trailed off.

"Messed?" his brothers' voice asked behind him. Itachi didn't bother to turn only nodded his head to his brother.

"That fits," he muttered. Next to him Kisame snorted.

XXX

"Ah so this is the famed Akatsuki," Tsunade smiled from behind her desk as she greeted the new comers warmly. Sasuke left the group to go stand beside Sakura whom had found her way from the gathered hunters to greet the famed elite. Her emerald eyes took in the appearance of each one of them. The most bizarre of which were Kisame a blue skinned half man half shark and a man named Zetsu who painted his body half black and half white and had a personality disorder. The one called Pein had piercing all over his face and stood quite near the blue haired woman whom wore a paper flower in her hair. Looking over the entire group Sakura concluded that they could do worse. The one in the orange mask entered catching sight of her an rushing over.

"Wow your preeeetty," he gushed in a childish voice. Sakura was slightly taken aback.

"Umm," she started but he cut her off.

"No.No, not pretty. Beeauuuuuuutiiiiful!"

"I suggest you back away Tobi," Itachi called over, "I don't think my brother wants you fawning over his mate. And trust me you don't want to be on the bad side of a Daywalker." Tobi jumped back and looked up to meet Sasukes furious sharingan.

"Eh heh heh oops," he bolted back and his behind Zetsu, peeking around him before ducking back. Sakura giggled and Sasuke hn'd.

"So," Tsunade cut in raising and eyebrow, wondering if this was a mistake, "You all know why we have summoned you?" she asked the Akatsuki.

"Yes," Pein answered for them all, "We are honoured that you asked us to help you in this operation. I understand you specific interest Tsunade but somehow I think that's not the only reason why you want Orochimaru dead." Sakura stiffened slightly and Sasuke rested that claming hand of his in her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Sakura understood, the Akatsuki needed to know why they had been called to such a dangerous mission. Tsunade looked at each one of them her eyes resting a little longer on Itachi who already knew what this was about and then resting on Sakura. Sakura nodded saying that the blond woman could continue.

"You all know of the deaths of the Haruno clan 12 years ago," she told them, they nodded not understanding were this was going. Some of their eyes flickered towards Sakura and away again.

"Well, I'll be blunt about this," she continued, "Orochimaru planned and executed it." The Akatsuki remained silent much to Sakura relief as the absorbed this information.

"That stinking mother fucking son of a bitch is going doooowwwn," Hindan snarled.

"That's the spirit!" Deidara cried punching the air, "Yeah!" Itachi punched the blond in the head.

"OW! Yeah!"

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Itachi answered with a grin. Sasuke nodded.

"Good," he looked at the Akatsuki, "I'll take you down to where the hunters are gathering we'll be deploying shortly. Shikamaru has woken up and has a plan ready. He'll tell us when we have all gathered." With that statement he gave one last look at Sakura and swept out of the room. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Imperious isn't he?" he commented quietly.

"He is a Daywalker," Itachi told him, And so is Sakura so don't piss either of them off."

"Gotcha," Hindan smirked, winking at Sakura. Sakura raised a brow and stood up. Tsunade followed her.

"We must go," Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun doesn't like being held up. And Shikamaru is most eager so tell us his plan. We must move quickly if we are to get Orochimaru before he attacks again."

Konan smiled at her, relieved to know yet another female whom has no qualms about putting her boys into place.

"Oh uh, yes of course," Hindan stuttered.

'Men,' Tsunade and Konan thought.

The Akatsuki filed out Itachi shaking in silent laughter.

End of chapter

NG: AAAAH it's so horrible!! I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter but this was on a deadline so I rushed it. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be uber long!

Well that all I have to say except I had major fun writing Sasori. Tee hee, he's funny!


	28. Battle Plans

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet 

NG: Aaargh I know I know it's been forever since I last updated shut up already!

Naruto: NEVAH!

Sasuke: Please tell me you did not just say that!

Naruto: Okay I did not just say that.

Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke/NG: …

NG: by the way why do you want me to update so badly –looks down at Kunai knife at throat- I thought you guys hated this kind of stuff.

Itachi: We want to get this hell over with.

NG: HA! Well to-o-o-o-o bad 'cause there's gonna be a sequel Nyah!

Naruto cast: SAY WHAT?!

NG: yeppers –grin-

Itachi: headesks Why? Why? Why? Why?

Ng: sweatdrop ummm yeah, I don't own Naruto never will sadly. But this plot is all my own, steal it and prepared to get your ass kicked off this site.

Sakura: you really hate plagiarisers don't you?

NG: Damn straight!

Silver Bullet chapter 28: Battle plans

Shikamaru slammed down a roll of long blue print paper. Spreading it wide he weighed down the corners with various objects. A rock, gun case, a metal box and for some reason Tobi who just wanted to sit on the table. Tracing a certain area with his finger Shikamaru began to talk.

"Okay, since Akatsuki arrived we needed to update our battle plan to accommodate the new people and updates in the set up of Orochimarus' base has come in, fun, this is the main chamber where Orochimaru likes to gather meetings and discuss plans. It's protected with a seriously high tech security system. I doubt the C.I.A has anything better. It's got lasers motion detectors, personal body heat wave signatures to identify intruders, pressure padding under the carpet set to match ones personal body weight down to a one millionth of a gram. This place is sweet if I have to say anything about it."

"Okay thank for the geek tutorial genius, not that any of us understood that, now tell us how to get in?" Tenten asked impatiently twirling a kunai on her finger rapidly trying to leech off some pent up energy. Never in her life has she felt so energized so…indestructible. Amazing how it takes dying to become truly alive. Shikamaru flushed at getting so caught up in the technology.

"Uh yeah sorry," he muttered and let out a deep breath, "Anyways aside from studying the security set up around the base, which is a lot less sophisticated by the way, I _did_ find a way to get around Orochimarus high tech ones." He shot a glare at Tenten whom smirked right back.

"Okay where is it?" Sakura asked peering closely at the blue prints memorizing the inked in line Shikamaru drew on marking each individuals their path through the underground passages. Shikamaru grinned.

"Would you believe it? The air ducts!"

"Air ducts?" Sakura echoed.

"Yep, it's amazing how so many people don't consider that the problem may actually be right on top of them…" Shikamaru looked off thinking.

"But why are they there?" Naruto piped in, "Vampires don't need to breath." Shikamaru turned to look at the blond fox.

"That is true, but on the floor below," The newly awakened Lychan reached down and pulled out another blueprint this time it showed a blown up section of one specific are of the underground maze, "There's this."

"What is it?" Itachi asked looking at the rooms' strange layout almost dreading the answer.

"It's Orochimarus lab," Shikamaru told them all, "This is where he experiments on living subjects. These spots" he indicated each circle along the labs walls with one pale finger, "Is were he stores his test subjects in suspended animation, keeps them from feeling pain or even knowing what's going on."

"That's sick," Sasori muttered.

"What kind of experiments?" Neji asked eyes studying the map, "Do we know?"

"No," Shikamaru answered regretfully with a sigh, "Orochimaru keeps everything that goes on in that room quiet from the rest of the swarm. My information tells me he only has one trusted assistant. A creepy little freak named Kabuto, he's an aristocrat class vampire with a grudge."

"Aristocrat?" Sasuke cut in interested, "Why are they in on this? I don't see any profit for them."

"Control is my guess," Konan spoke, all eyes turned to the blunette, "What does an aristocrat want more then anything else? Power, either more then they have or to keep control on what they've already got."

"Which raises another question," Pain stated, "What are they afraid of?"

"My guess," Yugure answered, "Is that like the Lychans they read the signs that the Daywalkers were close to coming back but they didn't know when so they want a little assurance that they still have a hand in the way things are done."

"Why would they fear the Daywalkers?" Ino questioned confused, "I thought the Daywalkers were their rulers."

"That's why they're afraid," Itachi said his eyes looking thoughtful, "The return of the Daywalkers means loss of power and influence over the lower classes. But my own question is, why would they go this far? I suspect they would try their own tricks to remain in power, but something this desperate. It's like their scared for their lives if the Daywalkers come back."

"I am going to reprimand them for how they've run the lower classes and their corruption," Sasuke muttered, "Some heads were going to roll but your right, this is too drastic for something so small."

"I dunno that's your department can we get back on topic here?" Shikamaru tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sorry Shika please continue," Sakura flashed him a dazzling smile. The Nara genius muttered something incoherent under his breath before moving on to everyone's movements.

"Alright, first off The Akatsuki will break off into their usual teams," Kisame and Itachi looked at each other and grinned menacingly. Oh the possibilities those two had in mind.

"Yay! Tobi is with Zetsu-san!"

"Shut that kid up now!" Shikamaru snapped, Deidara sidled up behind the orange masked man and dragged him off the table. "Right, so Sasoris' team and Itachis' team will head towards the main cavern, that's where Orochimarus' army is hanging out until deployment. Yugure and Peins' team will go in after them to provide backup, Tsunade I want you and Jiraiya to head straight to Orochimarus rooms, Gaara and the Sand sibs will follow shortly clearing any vamps coming from behind. Sai and I will be going around the building setting up explosives to make that hellhole collapse; they'll be set to an electronic signal. We'll wait until anyone who's still alive to get out before blowing it. Right now Ino is hacking the systems security detail, she should have cracked it by the time we get there."

"What about us?" Sakura asked seething silently, "why we going after Orochimaru?" she indicated her and Sasuke whose eyes narrowed. Shikamaru sighed and opened his mouth to explain but Tsunade cut him off.

"Everyone knows your reason to want Orochimaru Sakura," Tsunade said fiercely her voice as hard as her eyes, "But my grudge goes back farther then yours and much, much deeper.

"Orochimaru was our team mate when he was still human, we should have stopped him all those years ago but we didn't," Jiraiya said his mouth in a thin hard line, "It's time we fixed our mistake." Sakura was furious; it was her family that was destroyed, her life that was massacred, what claim did they have to take her vengeance? About to say so, Tsunade once again cut in, her voice different then any of them had ever heard before.

"Sakura," Tsunade whispered almost begging, "please." The look in the normally solid woman's eyes made Sakura falter, her jaw went slack as she felt her anger bleed away at the look of complete and total need.

"Hai," Sakura answered finally her hands clenched into fists, razor sharp nails biting into her pale marble flesh.

"I do have a task for you, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama," Shikamaru spoke softly adding the suffixes to their names to respect their position in the night community he joined. His pale finger stabbed the room off of Orochimarus personal suit. This is a stairwell that will lead you down into Orochimarus lair. We don't know what's down there, if their experimental vampires you'll dominate them. Neji and Tenten are going with you to help. They'll fight off what ever riff raff get through to the lab and let you two deals with the experiments."

"This sounds a lot like Tsunade-samas plan to begin with," Itachi muttered quietly to Kisame. The shark man chuckled in response but sobered quickly under Shikamarus withering glare.

"Everyone understand?" Shikamaru asked his voice a bit icy. Not waiting for an answer he continued.

"Good, now let's go!"

"Let's kick some evil vampire BUTT! DATTEBAYO!"

"Shut up, dobe."

XXX

Sakura clenched her arms tighter around Sasukes waist. He looked back at her with a grin, deftly avoiding oncoming traffic as he steered almost instinctively on his bike.

"Show off!" Diedaras voice came through the mics in the two vampires ears. Itachi laughed at his brothers' skill. None of the vampires were wearing helmets, they didn't need them, but to drive into oncoming traffic on the wrong side of the road… well he's just asking foe an accident.

"Vampires," Tsunade spoke her voice showing her disproval, "Do you guys live on adrenalin?"

"Actually no, I do believe it's a red substance that occurs naturally in the human body called 'blood'" Tenten remarked.

"What is this, 'blood' you speak of?" Sai asked playing along.

"Food," Neji and Itachi answered together.

"I don't get it!" Tobi whined, "What are they saying? Zetsu-san?"

"It's vampire humour Tobi." Pein told him.

Sakura laughed out in joy as they passed a big eighteen wheeler with it's horn blaring in their ears.

"Hey Ototo try not to destroy anything,"

"But where's the fun in that nii-san?"

"Not being in the court room getting our ass's sued."

"Always an optimist aren't you Itachi?"

"Always am Konan."

"Quiet people, your about 20 minutes away, if you make anymore noise they'll hear you," Ino's voice came through from HQ.

"Then why are we riding motorbikes?" Kyuubi asked pleasantly.

"Because they look cool," Naruto answered his other self.

"Oh joy," the fox demon muttered.

"Well yes and for the fact that since the area is near a freeway the vamps won't notice you anymore then the other passing motorist's," Ino explained.

"Makes sense," Gaara murmured, "The freeway, that would explain why they could get places quickly, all they have to do is jack a car and get moving."

"How analytical of you dear little brother,"

"Be glad your riding with Temari, dear elder brother," Gaaras voice was acid.

"Didn't I just tell you guys to stop it with the petty banter?"

"Sorry Ino."

"You better be," the blond grumbled. Sighing she switched off the link and gazed at her computer screen, Sai insisted she remain behind, for her safety he had told her. Ino rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair eyeing the screen, the pale white light reflecting from her blue orbs.

"Here," a soft voice spoke beside her. A pale hand placed a fresh mug of hot coffee in front of her. Looking up Ino met the gaze of the younger Hyuuga.

"Hello Hinata," she greeted. Hinata smiled knowing the blonds' mood wasn't good.

"Did Naruto make you stay behind?" Ino asked the pale eyes girl. Hinata shook her head no.

"No Neji-nii-san did. Naruto-kun wanted me to come and provide emergency medical services but Neji-nii-san wore him down."

"Your cousin is way too over protective," Ino remarked taking a carful sip of the chocolate coloured drink.

"He's not too bad, " Hinata shrugged, "I think he's just scared, the Hyuuga clan was his life and they threw him out. I left the clan because of that so I think he's grateful in some way, plus I'm still in contact with Hanabi-chan so I'm his only connection to the clan polotics. We both know he was being groomed to be the next clan leader." Ino nodded.

"Yeah that must have been devastating for him," Ino pondered, "At least Hanabi-chan took over. She liked Neji she'll do right by his ideals for the clan."

"I think Neji-nii-san would have gone to pieces if Tenten wasn't there with him," Hinata commented her eyes also watching the little red dots that showed the hunters progress.

"They're that close?" Ino asked surprised, "I knew they were together, hell, the whole organization knew but not like that."

"Yes they're tight," Hinata grinned. Ino laughed outloud. A loud beeping from the computer shut them up as their heads snapped to the computer. The screen pulsed red.

"Shit," Ino cussed reopening the com-link she spoke hurriedly.

"Wassup Ino?" Sakura's voice came through.

"Listen up guys we got an unidentified group of vampires approaching your position," Ino typed hurriedly on her key pad as Hinata rushed to a second computer and began to work.

"As far as we know they're not part of Orochimarus band," the Hyuuga girl spoke, "could be strays."

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Do not engage," Tsunade ordered, her voice commanding, "We're too close to the lair. If we engage the leeches Orochimaru will definitely know and we'll totally blow our advantage."

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasukes' smooth voice cut off the blond as he made move to protest, "Most likely they'll sense Sakura, Itachi, Neji, Tenten and I and run for it."

"Dammit Sasuke, how do you do that?!"

"Vampire remember?"

"A Daywalker at that dobe."

"Hey only the teme calls me dobe Neji!"

"Seriously Hyuuga that's my line."

"Fine. He's Daywalker moron."

"HEY!"

"Nice."

"Thank you Tenten."

"Welcome!"

"We're one big happy family aren't we?" Itachi wondered rhetorically.

"Quiet!" Tsunade barked, "We're at the off-ramp." All the hunters fell silent as they slowed down. Sasuke gunned it and jumped the median bringing his bike up between his brothers and Narutos'.

"All vampires leave your bikes," Sasuke ordered, "Demons too. We'll approach through the trees while the lychans will run below us." All the immortals turned off their bikes and hid them in the trees away from prying eyes from the free way.

"Those that are still human will follow us on their bikes; this will mask how many are actually in our group. They'll suspect we are either coming or just joy-riders."

"And this is why he's the Daywalker," Itachi muttered to his blue skinned partner as he got off his bike.

"Of course," Kisame remarked casually, "You don't have the brains to be one." He ducked Itachis swipe at him and drove off laughing.

"Bastard," Itachi hissed. Yugure walked up to his side, in semi-lychan form her ears twitching to catch the night sounds.

"Talking to someone?" she asked.

"Nah, Just Kisame being an ass," The vampire replied still irritated. Yugure laughed.

"Oi Yugure!" The younger Uchiha called over, "Lets move!" and he jumped into the trees, Sakura right behind him preceding the lines of vampires.

"Damn," the lychan muttered, turning back to Itachi she caught his lips with her own.

"Until later," she said with a small smile. He looked back at her a smile on his own face.

"Until later," he repeated and then he was gone following his brother into the trees. Yugure sighed, running a hand through her blue hair she turned to Shikamaru.

"Ready?"

"Yes Yugure-sama," he replied.

"Save the title for Her," she told him and transformed into a midnight blue wolf, her limbs elongating as her face shifted onto a snout, fur sprouted from her body as her clothes melted into her skin. A scare stood out stark white against the midnight colour under her let eye. A long braid fell off her back to hang be the side of her head decorated with small beads at the end.

Shikamaru shrugged and shape shifted into a chocolate brown wolf unadorned with anything cool. He glared at Yugure whom bared her teeth at him in a wolf laugh.

_Not now pup,_ she told him, her voice echoing like a whisper in his mind, _this is just your first change, soon your form will shift to suit your preferences._ And with that no more words were said as the two lychans followed the trail towards Orochimarus hidden base.

End of chapter

NG: …That. Was. CRAP!! head desk repeatedly AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I'm sooooo sorry it sucked I know it did. I wanted this to be a freaking serious chapter but it just turned into a weird filler.

Tobi: -behind Zetsu- I'm scared Zetsu-san

Sasori: -Smacks authoresses head on the desk- STOP CRYING, YOU ALWAYS THINK YOUR CHAPTERS SUCK!! GROW UP!!

NG: -rubs head- owie (tear)

JI GAI! Dooms Day


	29. Dooms Day part 1

Silver Bullet

Silver Bullet

NG: I only have one thing to say. THERE WILL BE A FREAKIN SEQUEL NOW STOP ASKING ME DAMMIT!!

Itachi/Sasuke/Gaara: …0o

Sakura: You go girl! Neko graphic does not own Naruto or its franchise, only a poster a couple plushies almost all the manga and a couple hitai-ates. She also own this plot so back off!

Chapter 29: Dooms Day part 1

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura came up to her mate from behind trying to gain his attention. The male daywalker glanced over his shoulder his red eyes resting on her darker almost black ones. It was a recent discovery, like Sasukes sharingan, Sakuras eyes changed as well when she was using her vampirism power. Itachi thought it had something to do with being a Daywalker, as his eyes never changed from their blood red hue.

"What is it, Sakura?" she hesitated, not sure how to word what she wanted to know.

"What's going to happen, when we're all finished?" she asked. He paused thinking, his stride not even faltering as he pushed off the next branch.

"When this is over," he said, "we will go to the island that we see in the distance out our window, there we will truly become the rulers of vampires. And then we'll righten the wrongs our people have done to this world." Sakura frowned.

'He's hiding something from me,' she thought, 'I don't like not knowing everything.' Far behind them Itachi watched the short inquisition with silence, he too noticed that his brother deliberately avoided telling Sakura something. Something he knew would upset her. Thinking about this odd behavior he was brought back to a conversation he shared with Yugure after their…activities during Maidaladan.

_Blue hair splayed across her pillow as he eyes her flushed face. Her chest heaved with her gasping for breaths. Sweat slid down her arm trailing her lean build across her pale skin. Without thinking her leaned forward and caught the salty droplet on his tongue tasting the residue of their pastime. She gasped her eyes flashing open locking onto his. She stilled, looking into his eyes she reached forward and touched his face gently with her clawed hand._

"_We have set many things into motion tonight my dearest," she told him. He nodded not quite fully understanding what she meant but wanting her to continue what she was saying._

"_When the time comes, will you look after him? Will you protect them both?" she asked quietly her eyes pleading._

"_Who?" he asked, just as soft. She smiled a sad smile._

"_When the time comes your brother will be forced to make a terrible decision, let the world fall into ruin or make a hard almost impossible sacrifice." Itachi blinked his eyes going wide. A silver tear fell down the lychens face._

"_Will protect them?"_

_He grasped her hand, pulling it to his lips, "I will my dearest. I promise you." Yugure smiled._

"_That's all I ask."_

Itachi sighed, missing his lover's warmth. He understood the magnitude of what Sasuke planned to do and he wanted to keep Sakura safe.

'What will you do…Ototo?'

XXX

The door blasted from their hinges with a stigmatic BAM! Four men cloaked in black and red were silhouetted in the settling dust.

"Little much C-4 there Daidara?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pffft you wish yeah," Daidara scoffed.

"Focus guys. You're on a mission here that could change the course of this whole freakin' war here!" Ino's voice cut into their petty banter.

"Let's move," Itachi ordered in monotone. In a flash he was far ahead of the others.

"God damn it! Slow down!" Kisame yelled at him chasing his partner. Daidara turned to his partner.

"Are we going to let them reap all the carnage, Yeah?"

"Hell. No." Sasori answered.

"YEAH!" Diedara yelled with glee as He and Sasori chased Itachi and kisame deeper into the building.

"Team 1 is in the building," Ino related to the other groups waiting patently to enter the building. She typed hurriedly on her computer as she hacked into an infrared satellite from the government.

"Yes! I'm in!" she crowed as the large screen on the wall lit up with a shot of the earth, "Okay now to do this without getting our asses kicked off and traced," she muttered, lines appeared from off screen focusing on Japan and blew up the image, it repeated this action focusing more and more on orochimarus base until she could see in.

"Now to separate the levels," sweat dripped from her brow as her finger flew furiously across the keyboard and encrypted codes flashed across her screen.

"Don't kill your self pig," Sakuras voce drawled through.

"In your dreams forehead," she replied without enthusiasm. She was fully absorbed in the government's code. This was her fun Hacking is what caught the Organizations attention in the first place.

"BOOYAH!" Ino yelled out jumping up and punching the air. Infrared images popped up on screen, colder purple blue figures showed the allied vampires and green showed the enemy vampires.

"Oh yeah, Oh yeah who's the best? Who's the best? I am! I am!"

"Umm Ino?" Hinata got her attention, "I'm glad you hacked in but we're still on a mission and every one can hear you."

"Oh shit,"

"Nice one pig,"

"Shut it forhead," Ino sat down back at her computer and read the screen closely, "Okay looks like team 1's doing a great job. Send in Yugure and team 2."

"Finally," Uugures eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "Action," she chuckled menacingly.

"I know what you mean," Konan replied striding towards the base entrance with pein beside her. Yugure flashed a fanged grin behind her at the still waiting teams, they shivered at the sight of the blood lust in her expression.

"Let the games begin," she said and disappeared after Konan and Pein.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama," Ino told them, "Get ready the path is almost clear!"

Tsunade clenched her fist tightly until her knuckles turned white with strain. Her teeth clenched. Finally she will have vengeance. A warm hand was placed on her back.

"Tusnade," Jiraiya whispered, "Calm down, we'll have our fun but before that try not to bleed. We still have three newborns near by."

"Hm?" she questioned looking back at he long time friend. He smirked and indicated her hand. She looked down, a small red bead made its way across her knuckles. Opening her hand she saw four small crescent shaped cuts across her palm. Sensing movement, she spotted Tenten shift agitated.

"Sorry," she whispered knowing Tenten would hear. The vampire nodded stiffly in reply her eyes still fixed on the entrance waiting for her turn to enter.

"Okay team 3, go a head!" Tsunade and Jiraiya burst from the undergrowth and ran full tilt into the hells mouth, a few minutes later Gaara and his family followed shortly.

XXX

Deep into the fortifications what used to be a man sat on the throne carved of stone. His lank black hair reached his waist falling in front of his eyes. He was not unaware of what was happening, he was actually anticipating it. A malicious grin cracked his lips and spread across his milk white skin.

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" a bespectacled vampire asked looking up from his book to look at his mentor. His own grey hair was pulled back in a low ponytail to keep it away from the deadly fire of the candle that was the only light source in the room.

"Light more candles Kabuto," Orochimaru whispered. Peering out from under his hair, a long snake light tongue protruded from his mouth to moisten his lips. A sure sign he was excited. Almost silently a snack slithered from the shadows, stopping only once to glare hungrily at the aristocratic vampire.

"No my sweet, he will be needed," Orochimaru crooned to the reptile. The snake hissed and continued towards its master. Up his leg it wound until it reached his arm and slithered around his neck giving its report.

"Why my lord?' Kabuto asked as he carfully struck a match lighting half melted candle sticks around the room.

"Because my dead Kabuto," Orochimaru said patronizingly, "We will be having guests of course."

A horse dry laugh echoed out the door and traveled down the dank empty corridor.

XXX

Itachi dodged a vampires strike flipping backwards, his red eyes reading his opponents moves before hand giving him more then enough time to find its weakness and strike.

'Newborn," he concluded, 'I guess he can be saved.' Instead of killing the drooling man he struck his temple sending him crashing to the floor. Cuffing his with silver titanium he threw the newborn to the side and leaped on top of a vampire's back who was coming up and Kisames blind side. Landing squarly on the vampire's shoulder blades he took a quick peek of the vampire's eyes. Ignoring Kisames string of surprised curses, he wrapped his long elegant fingers around the things neck.

'Berserk,' he concluded noting the lack of pupil, 'or a Hyuuga either way he's beyond saving and he would want to die anyways.' Baring his fangs he bit deeply into the hard cold flesh of the vampire jugular. He retracted his fangs quickly in case the vampire had something in his blood that could kill anything that made him bleed. Temporarily stunned by Itachi, he had no trouble taking his head off.

"Shit no matter how much I remind myself you're a vampire I can never get over the site of you killing like that." Hindan remarked standing next to Kakuzu and Tobi and Zetsu.

"Why are you guys here?" Itachi asked.

"Did our jobs, got bored and moped around until Ino screamed into our ears to get our butts down here and help." Madara answered.

"Ah," Kisame said.

"Yep, for a blond that girls scary," Kakuzu shuddered.

"I can hear you, you know." Inos pissed off voice came through the ear mic.

"A very pretty blond too!" Deidara shrilled.

"Behind you!" Inos mood changed instantly to panic. Itachi pivoted eyes searching and found his opponent, but he was too close.

"Shit!" he cursed raising his gun too late. He heard a snarl and a large blue wolf tackled the offending vampire. The vampire went down shrilling its fear as Yugure bit through its throat severing it's head completely.

"Nick of time, love." Itachi murmured to the wolf. She glared at him as if reprimanding him for his carelessness.

"Yes, yes I won't do it again," he reassured her. Still looking skeptical she huffed silently before observing the surrounding chaos. With the addition of her, Konan and Pein this battle was pretty much set.

"Shall we?" he asked her smirking evilly. She grinned back in her wolf body.

"Then let us kill," he said. With Yugure he leapt forward into the onslaught all in the name of the Daywalkers.

XXX

"This is fun!" Sai exclaimed as he carefully placed a wired pipe bomb next to a spire just outside the caves entrance.

"If you call the possibility of being blown up any second fun I suppose it is," Shikamaru hissed sweating as he gently wedged an entire vile of nitroglycerin in a crack. It broke through falling downwards into darkness.

"Shit!" he cursed, grabbing the string beside him. The vile stopped as the string tied around its top held. "Geeze, if the C4 doesn't kill me the stress of this will!"

"You need to think of this from the brighter side," Sai told his as he hung upside down from the caves ceiling far inside, "If one of them blows the entire stock will blow killing a ton of suckers," he attached the block of plastic explosives to the ceiling and flipped a switch on the detonation device. A green light started to flash.

"Bingo," he crowed and let go of the ceiling. Flipping in mid air he landed on his feet.

"I love being a vampire."

"I don't see how," Shikamaru commented as he carefully lowered the vile behind a stone on the distant floor below, "Living with the constant urge to feed off human blood, not being able to go out in sunlight? No thank you I think I got the better end of the deal here."

"In a way I agree with you," Sai replied running into the dark caverns dropping electrical wiring as he went. He stopped at a fissure in the wall and jammed a packet of dynamite in it. "But to be truthful I wouldn't want to live with the urge to attack everything I see move. And forcibly be transformed every month and attack some one."

"Touché," Shikamaru muttered, "You done yet?"

"Man I'm just getting warmed up!" Sai exclaimed sprinting full speed to the next point.

"Yeah, yeah just don't detonate the C4. That stuff is rigged to go off at the slightest touch.

"I know," Sai retorted indignantly adding a sniff for measure. He stuck the explosives to the sides of the large entrance that lead to the main chamber. He looked in and saw more vampires spawn streaming into the great cavern threatening the Akatsuki teams and Yugure. Itachis gaze landed on him and he nodded. Sai saluted him back mockingly.

"You done there mutt?" he murmured quietly to Shikamaru so the vampires didn't hear.

"Yep. You?"

"Done," Sai replied as Itachi gave the signal to retreat.

"Then get the fuck out of there!"

"On my way!" Sai replied cheerfully wit Itachi and the others following behind him. The vampire swarm tried to follow them but Sai detonated the C4 and blasted the entrance locking them all inside.

"Who are those?" Sai asked the gagged and bound vampires Itachi and the rest of Akasuki carried.

"People who can be saved," he replied. Sai only nodded.

XXX

A shock wave rippled under their feet. Naruto stumbled as the shockwave tripped.

"Holy shit!" Tenten exclaimed, "Is that it?" she asked Ino, her eyes alight with excitement and blood lust.

"Do I need to answer?" Ino replied wickedly.

"This is it," Neji answered his mate.

"Our turn," Naruto stated turning to his friends, "You two ready." Sasuke and Sakura tuned to face their friends. Their eyes began to glow a fierce blood red. Sasukes fangs lengthened and his hair grew wild turning a dark deep blue, the black star appearing on his face, Sakura appearance changed as well. Her hair turned a deep shade of pink almost red and her skin darkened, her eyes were slits. The two other vampires shivered with the power radiating from their Lord and Lady. Naruto grinned at his two friends.

"Let's go," Sasuke told them, "Today is Orochimarus dooms day."

End of Chapter

NG: Yeah yeah I know. Waaaaaaaayyyy to short and the ending is kind of cheesy. So sue me. (Please don't) I decided to break Dooms Day in two or the chapter would have taken way to long to write and you guys would have been pissed at and yadda yadda yadda.

So anyways next chappie is Tusnades big showdown with Orochimaru! YAY!! And what the hell is in Orochimarus personal lab. And why do the aristocrats fear the return of the Daywalkers so? Find out Next time on the epic conclusion of SILVER BULLET (part1)

NG: And don't worry there will be an epilogue and a sequel. All you guys who put this story on alert will know because I will post a note when the sequels up, too all you other guys who haven't put either this story r me on a alert, well just keep checking in on my profile.

JA NE!!

JI GAI! Dooms Day part 2 (the epic conclusion!)


	30. Dooms Day Part 2 THE EPIC CONCLUSION

Silver Bullet

NG: Don't own Naruto. 'nuff said.

Chapter 30: Dooms Day part2 (The Epic Conclusion)

'It's amazing,' Tsunade thought as she watched Jiraiya be thrown back from their old comrade, 'How that past comes back to haunt you.' She turned, blood seeping down her face as she gazed upon her old friend, 'Past bonds you thought were destroyed come back. And although you know it can happen no other way. Although you know that the other side doesn't care. You keep hoping and the pain never leaves.' His sickly pale skin shone like a ghost in the yellow candle light his eyes like gleaming fires. His face, Tsunade grimaced, so much the same as it was so long ago and yet so twisted its unrecognizable. Orochimarus face split in two as his mouth widened in a grin, fangs purposely bared.

"Tired already, Tsunade?" he asked his voice like stones crumbling down a hill side. He took a step forward his grace all but snake like. Tsunade felt her eyes narrow at the intrusion.

"Maybe all those years behind the desk has dulled you skills?" he asked in mock worry his face malicious. Tsunade growled her teeth grinding together. She clenched her fist once more and calmed her mind. Getting so angry wouldn't help her. She harnessed that anger and turned it into strength. With a feral roar she leapt across the distance one hand outstretched in front of her ready to grab hold of him the other pulled back ready to strike with her special gauntlets. She flew thought the air, not understanding why she was going the wrong way before she crashed headfirst into the wall. Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he watched her try and get up.

"Its no use Tsunade," he told her stepping towards her, "I have strength you can only imagine." His voice was a crooning whisper as his eyes lit up in glee. Tsunade watched him approach in disgust.

This is the man that used to be her friend? She spat on the floor the saliva landing an inch in front of Orochimarus foot.

"Lovely Tsunade," he commented dryly looking down at the spittle, "very lady like."

"Who said I was a lady?" Tsunade smirked. Next to her Jiraiya laughed weakly and attempted to sit up straight.

"Still alive Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked slightly surprised, "I suppose that would make sense. You didn't go all soft sitting behind a desk for over thirty years."

"Bastard!" Tsunade yelled at him, she flung a kunai at the pale skinned man. The silver blade sunk into his flesh. Orochimaru hissed his eyes blazing in fury as he glared at his blond team mate.

"Bitch!" he screamed advancing on his team mate. Tsunade just sat there staring impassivly at the vampire coming towards her. Orochimaru grinned wickedly as he saw an easy victory.

Something within him pulsed. He staggered slightly, coughing he spat up what looked to be very dark, very old dead blood. He stared at the blood shocked.

"What is this?" he whispered to no one, he raised a hand to his mouth. Pulling the pale appendage away he saw the same red substance clinging to his skin.

"What did you do to me!?" he demanded turning his snake eyes onto Tsunade whom was smirking.

"Take a look at that blade in your arm, bastard." She told him in a smug voice. Jiraiya looked between the two confused. Orochimaru grasped the hilt of the blade. Steam hissed up where pale flesh met silver. He gritted his fangs together and yanked the blade free, blood splaying on the ground before him in an arch.

"No!" Jiraiya cried out looking at Tsunade horrified. The blond looked down her posture giving Jiraiya the confirmation he needed. Orochimaru examined the blade closely ignoring the smoke rising from his hand. The blade had already reduced his nerves to cinders.

"What is this?" he asked dully using his other hand he whipped away the blood near were the blade melded into handle. Engraved into the handle was a small sun. he felt what ever blood was left in his body flee his face. He glared up at Tsunade looking absolutely furious.

It was Tsunades turn to chuckle darkly, "How does it feel?" she asked him, "To feel the suns rays after so many years of night?" she held out her palm showing the slash across her palm she had made to bleed on the kunai.

"You'll die!" Orochimaru hissed his pupils no more then dots in fear.

"And so will you," Tsunade replied dryly.

XXX

"Oi Teme! How much farther?" Naruto yelled out to his best friend. He was running behind his two friends. Sasuke looked back and glared at the blond. He was starting to get on his nerves.

"Just a little longer Naruto," Sakura yelled over her shoulder, "Just around the next corner and down the stairs."

"Thank You!" Naruto replied exasperated. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. The hallway the trio was racing down was long and narrow. Hardly any lights illuminated the dank walls as some sort of liquid fell from the ceiling in small splashes. Their footsteps made only the smallest of sounds in audible to the human ear on the stone floor. Sakura tried not to look down. The floor was made up of stone tiles of different colours. Together they formed a mosaic in grotesque detail. Humans and vampires alike being held by strange looking vampires, all were being bled. The blood was collected in a small stream at their feet and fed down in drips to hungry vampires below. Some were curled up on the ground in obvious agony changing one more into the strange vampires whom held the hostages.

"Orochimarus plan," Sasuke had said when they first entered the hallway catching a glimpse of the mosaic. Sakura had cringed then, Sasukes black and red eyes stared at the mosaic shining in the disgust he would not let his face show. They had returned to their normal states not that the rush of battle fever had left them. Naruto was silent after they had seen what Orochimaru had planned for the world. His eyes heavy, he had not seen one demon or lychan among those held to be slain, he could only conclude that his race and Yugures would have been wiped out in the Snake Vampires plans. The blond grinded his teeth together his canines growing into fangs once more.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasukes voice ripped Naruto from his thoughts of tearing Orochimaru limb from limb. He looked up and saw Sasuke looking over his shoulder at him his face impassive as all ways, it was only then he could feel the powerful killing aura he was letting off. Grinning sheepishly he let it die away.

Sakura let out a sigh and looked at her mate, "I wonder how Tsunade-shishou and everyone else is doing." They were the only group that didn't have headsets to communicate with the rest of the team with. The headsets wouldn't work were they were going. The place was too well protected.

"This place creeps me out," Sakura muttered casting a glance around her.

"It fits," Naruto replied, "Dark, cold, slimy. Sound like anyone we know?" Sakura giggled, a small smile spread on her face. Sasukes eyes flickered around him trying to spot the dark hole in the shadows that signal the presence of doorway.

"Stop," he commanded together they all slowed to a halt.

"Did you find it?" Sakura asked peering around the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied squinting into the dark recess in the wall.

"Great," Naruto muttered under his breath feeling the cold draft that wafted up from the chambers below that stairs, "from the hallway of Dark and Slimy to the Chamber of Dark and Freezing." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Taking Sakuras hand in his he began to descend the stone stairs. Naruto followed the pair still muttering under his breath about how much he wished he was in a nice warm room in a cozy bed with Hinata to keep him company.

Down into the darkness the trio went, eventually total darkness engulfed them. Sakura experienced for the first time her night vision, the sound of Sasuke breathing made strange dark electric blue waves float across her vision somehow leaving an image behind. Narutos footsteps showed her his position as red waves behind her. Turning her head to the side she could see minuscule light blue-green waves formed the shape of her arm and hand trailing across the stone.

'Sound waves,' she thought, 'Echo location. Like a bat? Guess that's were the bat myths came from.'

"Why the different colours?" she asked. When she spoke everything around her burst into sight as the blue-green sound waves made their way back to her.

"No one really knows." Sasuke replied, again the surroundings pulsated at his voice this time blue, "It could be by species, or by origin."

"I don't get it," Naruto cried the surroundings turning orange red.

"Well dobe, you have demon blood inside of you that means you have a different colour then me and Sakura. Even then it would differ from you then say…Gaara and his family."

"I still don't get it but okay," Naruto replied, "What about you and Sakura-chan? You're both Daywalkers!"

"Again that could be origins; I was born with vampire blood. Sakura wasn't."

" 'Kay." Sakura was also a little confuse, "Basically you don't know."

"Bingo."

"You two…" Naruto trailed off.

XXX

"I wonder how Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are doing?" Hinata asked her blond companion. Ino was typing continuously on her keyboard giving orders to the troops who were still attacking the base.

"I have no idea," she finally responded to the violet haired woman, "The part were they had to go is impenetrable by any electronic means. All I know is that they're going to destroy Orochimarus personal lab."

"That will be hard on them," Hinata said softly, "There will be experiments in there that I'm sure are horrible. I couldn't imagine being the one to put them out of tier misery."

"They're doing them a favor Hinata," Ino said her voice equally soft; "They're doing them a favor."

The monitor to Inos right blared a warning, the screen flashing red.  
"Shit! Intruders!" Ino cried into her headset, "All those who can move fast enough there are intruders in the headquarters. Get back here now!" done with the message she yanked the set off her head and jumped from her chair.

"Hinata secure the other doors!" she yelled at her friend. Hinata nodded quickly once before taking off to the other side of the lab her white lab coat billowing behind her. Ino rushed to the main doors. Hurriedly she punched in the lock down code to the flip up screen beside the doors. With a hissing sound the door began to slide out. She breathed out a small sigh. But her relief was small lived. A gnarled hand shot thought the opening. Ino screamed as a berserk vampire pushed his head thorough the slowly shrinking opening. The thing grinned menacingly, showing off it's fangs as it gripped her arm. It used its other hands to try and pry the closing doors back open. Ino reached frantically behind her, straining for the hand gun she kept on her desk. She heard a terrified shriek behind her.

"Hinata!" she yelled her focused wavered the vampire yanked on her arm enough to pull her back a few steps and it sunk its fangs deep into her shoulder.

Ino grimaced holding back her scream, she elbowed the vampire in the solar plexus forcing him to let her go. She dived for her gun, ignoring the explosion of pain in her wounded shoulder she spun on the ground and aimed the weapon at the vampire trying to get though the closing doors.

"Fuck you bloodsucker!" Ino hissed and she pulled the trigger. Not even waiting long enough to watch the beast change into ash, Ino pushed herself off the floor pressing her free hand to her torn shoulder to staunch the bleeding, she staggered off towards her friend. When she got there she saw a vampire feeding of the pale eyes girl.

"Get off her!" Ino yelled at the thing aiming her gun. The vampire looked up surprised as Ino shot it in the head. Its head snapped back Hinatas blood flew from its mouth as it froze in place and disintegrated before her eyes. Hinata slumped on the floor barley conscious from the blood loss.

"Shit!' Ino cursed she quickly typed in the lock down code before turning to her friend. Her eyes widened when she saw the bite marks.

"Oh good, Hinata!" she cried her hand flying to her mouth. The pale girl beside her smiled weakly before closing her eyes.

"Hang on Hinata! I'll get you the antidote and some blood tablets!" Ino gasped tears falling from her eyes. She laid Hinata down and ran to her desk. Ripping open the drawers looking for her store of blood tablets and antidote she always had.

Her hands froze in place as her body locked up on her. A searing pain short from her shoulder though out her body. Her shoulder felt like it was being doused in liquid fire. Slowly the fire began to spread through her veins. She collapsed where she stood clutching at her shoulder as if trying to rip it off. And then Ino screamed and fell silent.

XXX

"Shit! Intruders!" Inos voice sounded in all their headsets, "All those who can move fast enough there are intruders in the headquarters. Get back here now!" Itachi stood up straight his face drawn tight, he looked at his friend Sai whom looked whiter then a vampire should be.

"You heard her!" Itachi yelled at the Akatsuki and the Lychans, "Lets move. Now!" in a flash the Akatsuki were on their bikes and roaring off into the distance Yugure and Shikamaru not far behind them. Itachi turned to Sai whom looked torn between his desire to go to Ino and his instinct to stay and make sure his Lord and Lady were alright.

"Neji and Tenten are here incase they need help," Itachi told him also feeling the struggle, "And I doubt Sakura will hold it against you to go help your mate ne?" Sai flashed the elder Uchiha a grateful smile, then he and Itachi both took off quickly catching up with the others. Within twenty minutes they were back at headquarters stepping around the dead remains, vampire and human alike. The Headquarters defenses had been boosted after the last attack.

"Ino!" Sai called out looking for his girl. His eyes ran frantically over the fallen, flinching every time he saw a blond head.

"Sai calm down, Ino would be with Hinata in the lab giving us orders wouldn't she?" Konan suggested. Sai nodded. Pein turned to the rest of Akatsuki.

"Me, Konan, Yugure, Kisame and Itachi will accompany Shikamaru and Sai to the Lab. Everyone else search this place from top to bottom look for survivors and kill off any remaining suckers. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" they replied, even Hindan was reliant to his leaders commands. Pein looked away from the retreating forms of his team and turned to those whom remained.

"Alright," he told them, "Lets move."

Sai nervously followed his superiors down the hallways, all of them rushing towards the Lab. Now and then they had to pause and give the mercy stroke to those whom still lived but were to far gone to be saved. The hallways still echoed with the sounds of the fallen. Sai could still hear Inos laughter as he told her a joke, her tears when she found out he had been changed, her promise to stay by him. Without her, what was the point of living for ever? Finally they reached the door. The pile as ash outside it didn't bring Sai anything but fear. Did they get inside?

"She activated the emergency lock down," Itachi told the others when his pass code didn't open the doors, "They won't open unless some one unlocks them from the inside."

"Is there any other way to get in?" Kisame asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Not anyway that won't get Tsunade pissed off." He muttered.

"Do you think we care?" Konan commented, "I highly doubt Tsunade-san would care if it's to save someone's life."

"True," Itachi shrugged, "Sai wanna help me with this?" Sai looked at him with a what-do-you-think look.

"Right." Itachi braced himself on one side, wedging his fingers into the crack between the door. Sai went to the other copying the elder Uchiah.

"Think this is going to work?" Kisame asked the Akatsukis leader.

"$50 says it doesn't." he muttered back.

"On three," Itachi said Sai looked back at him imploringly.

"Fine. NOW!" the two vampires at pulled the doors. The silver burnt their skin as the doors metal began to fold under the pressure. Their muscles began to shake and Itachi gritted his fangs his eyes blazed a brighter red Sais eyes followed suit.

"Holy shit," Kisame gaped in awe. The leader cursed as he began to pull out his wallet. With a loud metallic screech the doors were pulled away from the wall. Itachi dropped to his knees and began massaging his arms, Sai wasted no time agonizing over the pain in his arms.

"Ino!" he cried out when he saw the blond lying on the floor with blood pooled around her shoulder. He rushed to her and lifted her gently being careful not to breathe in the scent of her blood. The blond shivered uncontrollably, her face twisted in a mask of pain as sweat dripped from her face. Kisame and the leader rushed past the pair going deeper into the Lab to search or Hinata. Sai heard Kisame mutter about Naruto and Neji killing them all if Hinata died. Slowly Itachi walked closer rubbing his shoulder.

"How is she?" he asked grimacing when he rolled his shoulder.

"Still alive," Sai replied.

"Well congrats."

"What?" Sai looked up at his sempai. Itachi grinned.

"Now she'll be with you forever. Literally."

XXX

The trio reached the bottom of the steps. Sasukes blue outline leaned forward to inspect the doorway that blocked their path.

"Can you get though it?" Naruto asked, flashing the doorway with red flames. Sakura suppressed a gasp as she saw the door. It was carved with traditional shinigami, it's frightening face was tilted back as it swallowed humans whole. What was worse was that the artist had added fangs to the Death Gods mouth. The whole doorway was splattered in some dried dark liquid that Sakura only now recognized the stench of old blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered letting go of Sasukes hand and holding it to her mouth. She looked away and focused on not breathing to avoid the stench that filled the hallway. Sasuke shot her a concerned look. She waved it off indicating she'll be fine. He looked unconvinced but nodded all the same.

"Yeah I can open it." He told the blond, answering his question. He studied the door trying to ignore the blood.

"_**Open"**_ he hissed out letting his fangs grow to full length and his eyes bleed red and black. The door shook but remained closed.

"_**Open. NOW!"**_ he commanded. The door shuddered once more then relented. Slowly without a sound the doors swung inwards. The stench of old blood got worse as it was added to a new wave of smells. Rotting flesh and bowel contents flooded their senses. Sakura gagged and stopped breathing all together. Naruto blanched and turned his head vomiting at the sight and smell. Sasuke stopped breathing as well and let his eyes widen as they traveled over the gruesome scene before them. Body parts were every were, strewn across the floor like a child's broken doll. Internal organs floated in vile looking liquid in jars on shelves along the walls. A single eyeball was on a dish next to a human brain and heart on another on the desk in the center of the room. A single light was fixed on the spot. Cautiously Sasuke walked over to the desk ignoring the sound and feel of suction as he took each step. The ground was flooded with blood and other stuff he wished he couldn't identify. Upon the desk was a note book, flipping it open he began to read. Intricate diagrams and notes filled the pages. He frowned, these were Orochimarus experiments, he flipped the page and his eyes closed tight as he read what was on the page.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura voice was right behind him. Sasuke shook his head frantically telling her he didn't want to say it.

"Tell me," she whispered, the tone of her voice told him she already knew what the notes were about. He opened his eyes and looked at her pleadingly but she looked back stubbornly. Cringing he turned back to the book and read.

"Hatake Kakashi: Male, Height: 5' 11'' Age: 42. Strong, highly athletic possesses a sharp eye and fast reflexes. Former Hunter. Died in phase two of experiment 102-A." Sasuke paused not wanting to continue but Sakura gripped his shirt urging him on. Tears dampened the back of his shirt.

"Hatake Anko: Female, Height 5' 8'' age 39. Foul mouthed and quick tempered. Quick and steady on feet has superb reflexes and agility. Former Hunter. Fell into depression after Hatake Kakashis death. Failed in phase four of experiment 102-B" Sasuke fell silent closing the note book as he felt Sakura sob silently into his back. A crunching sound made him turn his head quickly. Cracks spread from were Naruto had buried his hand into the wall.

"That Fucker!" he cried tears leaking from the blonds eyes. He had been close to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, like this…" he couldn't finish. Sasuke clenched his hands onto the table and fisted them, leaving gouges from his claws.

After a few minutes of morning Sasuke broke the silence, "Lets Hope Tsunade and Jiraya left something for us when we get back up there." He hissed violently. Naruto nodded violently wiping away tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Sakura looked at the floor and nodded.

"Right," Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out some bricks of C4 and a couple of Molotov cocktails, "Let send them off in style neh?" he told them with a watery grin. Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

XXX

An explosion from far below them rumbled the room they were in to the foundations. Orochimaru looked pissed, the flesh around the wound were Tsunade stabbed him was decaying and falling away as it spread though his body. His body was slowly weakening as he felt the affects of the suns poison. He ducked to dodge a high round house kick from Tsunade only to be punched in the face by Jiraya. The white haired man grinned wickedly as he felt the vampires bone crunch under his fist.

Orochimaru hissed in annoyance. The bone wasn't healing as quickly as it should. The blade poison was falter then he thought. He must finish this now or he'll never make it to Kabuto in time. He flew backwards his back colliding with the wall. Blood spattered from his mouth as the wind was knocked out of him. He slumped to the ground breathing heavily. A lung had been punctured by a broken rib. His right leg had been snapped in two, blood poured from his nose, mouth and arm and the poison began to take hold of his arm. Tsunade grinned wickedly, looking almost as bad as Orochimaru as the blades double edged spell took it's toll on her as well. She coughed blood landing on the destroyed floor in small droplets. She looked at them impassively.

'Almost time,' she thought closing her eyes in peace excepting her death. Opening them once more she glared fully at the pale skinned man in front of her whom was trying to get up. 'Now." She told herself rushing forward to make the final strike. A slicing sound filled her easrs making her stop in her tracks. Pivoting she looked behind her with wide eyes.

"No! Jiraya!" she cried out. The white haired man coughed once his own eyes wide with shock before falling over flat on his fave. A silver blade protruded from his back. Kabuto stood behind him a look of self praise was stuck on his face as he looked gloatingly y at Tsunade.

"Oops,' he said sarcastically. Tsunade stepped towards the silver haired vampire.

"Your little…" she stopped pain searing from below her heart. Kabutos smile grew wider. Blood trickled from her mouth down her chin. Shaking she looked down, the same blade she used to stab Orochimaru protruded sickly from her chest it's tip shining sickenly with her blood. She stumbled forward tripping she caught herself with one hand. The other went to the wound in her chest; she turned until she lay on her back. Her breath was ragged gasps as she gazed up at her once comrade grinning down at her sadistically.

"I was going to die anyways," she told him.

"But his way seemed so much more…satisfying." Orochimarus grin grew wider if that was possible. He took a step towards her a mischievous look in his yellow eyes.

"What to do with you now?" he pondered wickedly looking down at the fallen blond, "What is it you wan most so I can take it away?"

"You already did you Bastard!" Tsunade snapped. Realization lit up in Orochimarus face.

"Ah," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course. Dan."

Tsunades eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare say his name," she hissed. Orochimaru laughed.

"Of course I see it now;" he laughed harder, "it's so obvious. Tell me Tsunade how long have you wanted to die?" Tsunade glowered at the Snake Vampire as he continued to laugh.  
"Tp rejoin your beloved on death," he sighed, "how sweet. It sickens me." He looked at her evily and stepped closer.

"It's what you want the most," he whispered darkly. Tsunades eyes widened in fear when she realized his intent. Orochimaru let his fangs lengthen readying for the bite.

SHING

Blood splattered the ground once more. A scream of absolute agony echoed though out the underground base. Kabuto stepped back his face a mask of fear as he stared at his Lord.

Orochimaru tilted his head back, fangs bared. Another scream wrenched itself from his throat. The blade shining from his chest crackled with angry electricity. Red eyes stared at him in pure anger.

"Die bitch." Sasuke seethed twisting his blade before yanking it out ripping it halfway through Orochimarus chest. Naruto vaulted from the shadows and plunged a Kunai into Orochimarus throat.

"That's foe Kakashi-sensei and Anko fucker!" the blond fox screamed ripping the Kunai out cutting of Orochimarus scream. Sakura stepped calmly forward giving no other hint at her undying hatred then the flash in her eyes.

"And this is for the Haruno clan. Go to Hell and rot you fucking bastard!" she said fiercely to him and slammed her fist into his face breaking the bones and sending splinters into his brain. Orochimaru shuddered once and slowly turned to blood coloured ash. Kabuto took one step back his eyes glued to Orochimarus remains.

"And you're Kabuto I presume?" Sasuke addressed the silver haired vampire calmly as he sheathed his sword. Kabuto snapped his gaze to the Daywalker and quaked under his furious glare.

"Oh shit," he muttered before turning tail and running for his life.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled after him making to follow.

"Leave him dobe." Sasuke commanded, "We'll get him later." The blond nodded reluctantly.

"Shishou!" Sakura whispered frantically. Sakura told her. Tsunade placed a weak hand on top of Sakuras.

"Stop it Sakura," she ordered her voice a hoarse whisper. She smiled weakly, "You can't do anything."

"Yes I can!" Sakura contradicted her eyes wild, "I can heal you I know I can because I healed Narutos burn when he was caught in the explosion downstairs I can-"

"Sakura!" Tsunades voice was suddenly strong as she silenced the pink haired girl who was like her daughter. She smiled.

"Sakura I want this," she whispered squeezing Sakuras hand lightly. Sakura felt a tear fall from her eyes once more as she stared at Tsunade wonderingly.

"All I ask is that you torch this place to high heaven all right? Leave me and Jiraiya here. I know he would have wanted it this way."

Sakura pursed her lips and nodded, "Hai."

XXX

"Hurry up!" Tenten yelled as she and Neji rushed towards the exit with their Lord and Lady.

"I know, I know!" Naruto yelled as he followed emptying his third gasoline tank behind him as he ran. Everyone else had left already or were dead. The four vampires ran out into the dawning light. Naruto not far behind. He paused and lit a match. He gazed back into the pit that led into darkness. Behind him Sasuke and Sakura turned to look as well.

"Rest in peace, Baa-chan, ero-senin." Naruto whispered and dropped the match. The gasoline quickly caught and roared to life spreading quickly down the accelerant trail deep into hell pits. Sakura watched the flames dance with Sasuke. She blinked the flames seemed to dance and behind the smoke shoe could see people waving.

"Sasuke-kun," she nudged her mate," do you see-"

"Aa," Sasuke replied also watching the people behind the flames. Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade and Jiraya all waved their farewells before they faded from sight leaving two women two men and a teenage boy. The black-haired man and beautiful woman stepped forward and waved.

"Kaa-san Tou-san." Sasuke whispered. The pair smiled proudly at their son and vanished. Sakura smiled glad she met Sasukes parents. The thierd group made their way visable. A blond man with pale blue eeys and a red haired woman with dark green eyes waved from the flames. In between them was a teenage boy with bright red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Mum, Dad. Big Bro." sakura whispered tears sprung to her eyes and she too waved goodbye. The Haruno family girnned at their last living family member and joined the Uchihas on the other side.

Sasuke wound his arm aound Sakura back.

"Come one Koi," he spoke softly in her ear, "It's over."

End of Silver Bullet

Part 1

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue **_


	31. Epilogue: Saying Good Bye

Silver Bullet

NG: GASP! Epilogue!! Waaah it's over!

Itachi: THANK KAMI-SAMA!!!

Naruto cast: Bows

N.G: Thank you to all my readers and all my reviewers you guys were great! Sadly there will be no sequel. It's short and sweet this one so please enjoy!

I Don't own Naruto, only this story.

Epilogue

The shock of losing Tsunade shook the Organization too the core. They couldn't believe that their fearless leader was truly gone. At the memorial service Sakura wept openly for all those who had been lost in the attack. Tsunade, Jiraya and many more infantry men. Also she wept for those she had lost just getting this far. Her mother, father, brother, Kakashi-tousan Anko-kaa-san. Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Chouji and Lee. Her only coinsurance was the fact that it was finally over. Beside her Sasuke wrapped and arm around her shoulder his head lowered in the pounding rain as the last of the bodies were laid to rest outside by the sea. Yugure and Itachi stood off to the side with Akatsuki. They were all leaving after the ceremony to spread the word that Orochimaru had fallen and that there were new Daywalkers ready to control the vampire population.

Hinata shiver next to Naruto, and not from the rain, she hadn't adapted well to the transformation from human to vampire and she was still recovering. Ino was fine; she pulled through quickly and could do everything as before. Stubborn pig. Neji and Tenten were happy to stay with the Organization wanting to work side by side their rulers to bring peace to this world after a couple millennia's of war.

After words Sakura sat in her room with Sasuke just staring into nothing. Sasuke stepped out of the washroom, toweling himself dry with only a pair of sleep pants covering him.

"What's wrong?" he asked the pinkette. Sakura looked at him startled then shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just thinking about…"

"About?" Sasuke prodded.

"Everything." Sakura said, "How we got here. How I got here. Meeting you and everyone. Going on the biggest adventure of my life…and now it's over." Sasuke sighed and sat down beside her, letting the towel hand around his neck, he placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her close to him. Sakura settled on his chest her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well I will admit it was one hell of a year," Sasuke murmured into her hair placing a kiss one the crown of her head, "But I wouldn't change any of it."

"Neither would I." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

"And think of it this way if it helps Sak." He said, "Now, we're just starting the next chapter. A new adventure."

"Vampire super heroes ready to save the world huh?" Sakura drawled making Sasuke laugh outright.

"That's one way of looking at it." He said amused.

Sakura pushed herself off his chest and looked him in the eyes. Sasuke stared back.

"This will be one interesting life huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"Of course." Sasuke answered anyways with a smirk.

"I will make your life hell at times," Sakura warned.

"Babe, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Sakura said satisfied moving out of his arms and crawling under the covers, "Because the three of us have a lot of work a head of us."

Sasuke joined her, "Three of us?" he asked an eyebrow raised. Sakura merely grinned then Sasuke got that knowing look in his eyes.

"Yesssssss!" he clenched his fist and it was Sakuras' turn to laugh.

Later that day with the sun still high Sasuke returned from checking the systems and talking to his brother. He climbed into bed once more with his mate, careful not to disturb her he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close, his hands joining hers over her abdomen. Watching her sleep peacefully he checked to make sure the miracle they had created was alright with his Sharingan. The and only then did Sasuke sleep. Glad that it was finally all over.

The End


End file.
